Rosario to Human: The First Year
by Sabersonic
Summary: The usual tale of Tsukune's first year at Yokai Academy, however the roles are reversed, and Kurumu has a twin? Alternate retelling of the familiar tail, OC and some OOC here and there.
1. The First Encounter

_**Rosario to Human**_

There have been many stories and fanfictions to which Tsukune is more than the human that appears in the manga and anime cannon. This ranged from half-monster to full blooded vampire, to even an alien. Yet there has been little change with the other characters of the Rosario harem, particularly that of Moka Akashiya. Then a thought occurred: What would happen if the roles were reversed and it was Moka who accidentally enrolled into Yokai Academy instead of Tsukune? This idea soon evolved into the fanfiction before you. Oh, and before I forget:

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

_Chapter 1__: The First Encounter_

The letters finally arrived and read aloud, yet all the Aono clan could feel was disappointment. All of the nearby high schools that Tsukune applied for and studied in preparation for the entrance exams the previous year have all rejected him. Though the sole child of the Aono family was of average appearance, his academic strength should have been enough to allow for attendance. Yet these letters brought to light what many within feared: No one wanted a vampire as a student.

"After all that hard work..." Tsukune's mother, Kasumi, nearly cried.

"I guess there really isn't that much of a future for me in the Human Realm." Tsukune spoke coldly and logically. "I may have to take Dante's offer and-"

"Don't you dare even think about it!" Kasumu Aono roared. "Even if we have to move to another prefecture so that you can go to high school, I will not allow you to have that kind of life!"

"Even if we were to take such drastic extremes the end result would be no different," Tsukune countered. "I'm better of protecting the Human World from demons and monsters then working alongside them."

"Working in the Human Realm is beneath Tsukune-sama anyway chuu." Koumori Nazo, Tsukune's pet Bake-Bake bat and retainer spoke as it landed upon the vampire's shoulder. "How degrading it must be to a vampire's pride to have all that supernatural strength and yet be employed as a Salaryman-"

Kasumi Aono interrupted the bat as she grasped onto his body and brought him to her angry eyes. "Are you saying that it would be better for my Tsukune to risk his life everyday?"

"F-forgive me chuu!" Koumori squeaked as he begged for his life.

"He won't have to." Tsukune's father, Haruto Aono, announced as he revealed a flyer for a high school. "This is all the paperwork you'll need to attend Yokai Private Academy."

"Yokai?" Tsukune questioned as he took the flyer and examined it. Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, does this mean that-"

Haruto nodded. "Prearranged by your birth parents. Looks like they wanted you to go there no matter what."

"Convenient.." Tsukune groaned.

"But it's better than being a dropout." Kasumi reassured her son.

"For me to become a 'drop out' I have to attend a school in the first place." Tsukune corrected. Then he turned toward his supernatural chiropteran companion. "Is there anything I should know of this academy?"

"It's a place were young monsters go to learn how to co-exist within the human world and operate without arising suspicion chuu." Koumori recalled after he struggled out of Kasumi's vice-like grip. "To fit into human society while in an environment that is comfortable for monster students chuu."

"And they chose to start such a program instead of in grade school because...?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Nearly all monsters arrive to the Human Realm upon adulthood. Beforehand all monsters knew was the Monster Realm and precious few, like yourself Tsukune-sama, have ever experienced the Human Realm during their adolescent years chuu."

"Think of it as a learning experience son," Haruto advised. "All these years you've fought unscrupulous monsters, now you'll be able to understand and befriend them like a vampire your age should."

"The same monsters that I had to defeat in order to keep them from feasting upon human flesh and deflower virgins?" Tsukune questioned. "Let us not forget that though I am a vampire, I was raised in the Human Realm by human parents so I won't be able to share whatever 'values' these monsters have, if any. Thus I won't be able to relate to them and thus I won't be able to make any friends. It will be grade school all over again."

"It doesn't matter, your still going!" Both parents' have placed their foot down upon the issue at hand. Tsukune could do little more than hang his shoulders in defeat.

It was then that Kasumi held Tsukune's shoulders. "Look, we all appreciate all that you have done for the city even though not everyone realize that fact. However, every time you risk your life for us, you risk your education and ultimately your future. It's time to have a well earned rest and just enjoy school life as a regular student, not someone who goes off into the night whenever demons and miscreant monsters feel like causing trouble. You only life once, so you shouldn't waste it on just fighting. Besides, monsters can protect themselves if there's trouble, right?"

"I guess that your argument has weight to it mother," Tsukune began. "However, I know little of what lies within the boundaries of the Monster Realm. I know more about the Demon World then I do of where my bloodline originates."

"You'll manage." Haruto patted his son on his back. "You always do."

"But it hasn't been easy, nor pleasant."

"Don't forget that you have the blood of the House of Lee running through you, Tsukune-sama chuu." Kormori advised. "That is more than enough for you to adapt and survive the Monster Realm. Even if that is not the case, there will be a time when you must venture into the Monster Realm to find your destiny among the supernatural beings of this world. Yokai Academy will be but a necessary transition from the Human Realm into the Monster Realm chuu."

"A sound theory, though then again this is all to take into account at once and causes me some uneasiness about the whole affair." Tsukune confessed.

"We humans simply call it first day jitters." Haruto joked.

* * *

Tsukune stepped off the bus and arrived before the scarecrow-esque sign that indicated that both he and Kormori had arrived at Yokai Academy. Though a vampire, he had yet developed the taste of aesthetics that those born and raised within the Monster Realm have gained. Thus, he felt uneasiness towards the atmosphere that reminded one of a cliche, low budget horror movie. Complete with well worn gothic-Victorian architecture, leafless trees and the occasional bolt of lighting amongst the clouds. The crimson ocean beside the cliff did much to enhance the image.

"How they ever found this comfortable and pleasing to the eye I'll never know." Tsukune sighed.

"Let us not forget that nearly all who attend were raised within the Monster Realm by their parents and families whose values they have inherited chuu." Kormori reminded Tsukune. "It will take time for you to adapt, Tsukune-sama chuu."

"**It would be interesting to see if a human raised vampire would survive Yokai despite the blood that flows through his veins.**" The bus driver chuckled.

To which Tsukune could only groan. "I can barely wait for the day when I leave this place for eternity."

The bus driver simply chuckled before he closed the door. "**Will you still want your wish fulfilled when the time comes?**" The bus then turned around and entered the tunnel, the only secure gateway within the barrier that separates the school grounds from the Human Realm.

After a few moments of strange stillness, Tsukune turned towards his retainer. "Are all monsters like that?"

The Bate-Bate bat simply shrugged. "It varies from extreme to extreme, Tsukune-sama chuu."

"And I have three years to experience each type of psychological deformity." Tsukune sighed. "I might as well begin this twisted, three-year long nightmare." And with those words, the vampire and the bat retainer entered the wooded path that lead towards the main academy buildings.

The atmospheric illumination was noticeably dimmer within the forest than out in the open of the cliff face. Along the pathway were the occasional, but strangely frequent grave markers and tombstones that lined the makeshift road. "I'll assume that most of these are decoration?"

"Monsters typically bury their dead within their homelands chuu." Kormori explained as he flew beside Tsukune. "However, Tsukune-sama, it would not be surprising that the monsters, being the opportunists that they are, would use such 'decoration' with their original purpose in mind chuu."

"Outstanding..." The vampire rolled his eyes. "So it would appear that my studies would not be the only thing I must keep in mind throughout these next three years."

"Fret not, Tsukune-sama, for you have gained strength and experience in your battles against demons while your powers are sealed chuu." Kormori encouraged Tsukune. "These adolescent monsters will be but a minor annoyance should they dare attempt to challenge your strength chuu."

"Yes, I know." Tsukune almost smiled from the thought. "And the element of surprise would be impossible for me since I can-" The bate-bate bat flew a few moments until he realized that he no longer flew beside his master.

Yet a brief search allowed Kormori to locate Tsukune, entangled with an unknown individual in what appeared to be a bicycle crash. "T-T-Tsukune-sama chuu!"

Tsukune groaned in pain as he pushed himself off the ground as his agony-clouded mind attempted to calculate exactly how he was so effortlessly attacked despite his natural ability to sense the aura of monsters. He mentally swore that he will find the culprit that had struck him so successfully and ensure that it will never happen again when he felt a soft, yet unfamiliar material upon his hand. He did not have enough time to contemplate exactly what he had within his grasp when he heard a feminine gasp that reflectively brought his head towards the source of the noise only to find himself face-to-face with a rather attractive pinkette schoolgirl.

Throughout most of his life, the vampire Tsukune has had limited contact with those whose genders were opposite of his own beyond that of his adopted family. Thus, like many of his own age regardless of sapient species, he had little if any experience in how to interact with females. Proper interaction was equally limited in that all that the young vampire could do was stare at the girl before him and allow his jaw to lax and openly display his eight incisor-fangs.

"I'm sorry," the unknown pinkette apologized. "It was so dark and I could barely see anything." Tsukune, however was unable to form coherent words as his mind was too preoccupied with the schoolgirl before him. Not until his hand had subconsciously squeezed her thigh lightly but noticeably enough for the pinkette to cover herself.

With the realization as to where his hand lie, Tsukune pulled away his hand quickly and crawled away as he attempted to apologize to the unknown girl despite the crimson that colored his face. "I apologize! I knew not that my hand was- ugh..." Tsukune then held his head, as if it was just moments away from flight. He mentally cursed himself that he did not consumed that one extra blood pack that morning.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked as she approached the young vampire. Tsukune, at that moment in time, felt his eyelids weighted and his sight waxed and waned, a sign that warned that his hunger had begun.

"I am alright." Tsukune responded as he automatically began his lie he told only to those who were ignorant of his true nature. "It is just that I am anemic and I-" He stopped when he felt a warm liquid enter his mouth, an elixir that tamed the hunger from his body as he reflectively leaned into the source. The taste alone was exquisite and addictive, the mineral and nutritional composition suited his bodily needs more than the blood packs that he had consumed in the past. It was no less than heavenly to the vampire, yet a single spark of doubt emerged from the sea of tranquility: the liquid smelled and tasted almost like-

"The girl's blood must be very good Tsukune-sama, however do you not think that you have had enough chuu?" Koumori question had brought the young vampire back into consciousness to find that he had just feed off his first living being and it just so happened to be that unknown pinkette.

Immediately he released her neck from his mouth and jumped away in shock and horror. "Forgive me! I knew not of what I- huh?" Tsukune could only look upon the unknown schoolgirl with a queer face as her own was flushed and a rather joyful smile etched upon her features. For sheer clarification, he nipped the flesh upon the palm of his hand with his fangs and immediately pulled away from the pain. He then turned towards Koumori who, in turn, shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow!" The girl gasped in ecstasy. "I never thought that a vampire bite was like that!"

"Are you...alright?" Tsukune asked as he helped her back upon her feet.

Almost unapologetic yet innocently, the pinkette girl spoke "You're really a vampire, aren't you?"

Tsukune barely responded as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away while his head hung in shame. "Yes and I pray that you would forgive that I have stolen-"

"Amazing! I always wanted to meet a real life vampire!" The pinkette's response had taken both Tsukune and Koumori off guard. It was opposite of the reaction of any human that had encountered any vampire as they had remembered in the past. "Oh and I'm Moka Akashiya by the way!" She extended her hand in greeting, to which Tsukune cautiously accepted.

"Um...Tsukune Aono." He introduced himself hesitantly. "So you do not find my very presence...offensive?"

"No!" Moka replied. "I've always found vampires fascinating and interesting since I was a little girl! Ever since I've collected a lot of stuff about vampires like games, books, and movies. I even have all four books of the Twilight- Uh, is there something wrong?" The pinkette then noticed Tsukune's reaction to the aforementioned novel series, how the knuckles of his hands turned white and his shoulders shook.

"That...that woman..." Tsukune growled.

"Poor Tsukune-sama, chuu." The bake-bake bat sighed in empathy. "That author's stories have only made his life more problematic and frustrating, chuu."

"A talking bat?" Moka questioned to which gave to light Koumori's mistake.

"Um...squeak! Squeak!" Koumori attempted to act like a stereotypical bat. The success in the attempt had lacked any true, legitimate value beyond humor.

Tsukune shook the rage from his head before he spoke. "My apologies, but to be frank I am not a fan of her works."

"I see." Moka answered. "Well, I doubt that many vampires would really reveal such secrets just for the sake of story so it isn't surprising that-"

"Forgive me for my interruption and intrusion, but why are you here?"

"Oh, well to be honest my fascination with vampires kind of gotten me in trouble occasionally academically and I didn't know what to do until this flyer flew into my window." The pinkette showed Tsukune a copy of the exact same flyer that allowed his attendance to Yokai Academy. "It really didn't require any test to be taken like all the other high schools I tried to join, so it really worked into my favor. Plus, it looked pretty interesting so I figured 'why not?' and I applied."

Tsukune then turned towards Koumori for a silent inquiry, to which the bake-bake bat simply shrugged. "Well then, I guess we are schoolmates for the duration of our stay here at the Academy."

"Oh no! We're late!" Moka cried in realization as she grasped onto Tsukune's and half-dragged him down the path towards school grounds, oblivious to the vampire's crimson face.

"Stranger and stranger by the moment today has become chuu." Koumori noted as he flapped his wings to catch up with the pair.

* * *

The entrance ceremony for the new first-year students had concluded and many have gathered around the bulletin board that posted the classroom numbers and the names of those students who will occupy those rooms for the next year. Earlier, Tsukune attempted to locate Moka and inform her of the nature of Yokai Academy. However, the labor was in vain as the pinkette could not be located despite the unique hair color. He soon located his name as registered to classroom 1-3 upon the bulletin board and turned to locate the aforementioned classroom when the maneuver itself caused him to collide with another student, a light violet haired schoolgirl who wore a long-sleeved sweater that hung loosely upon her shoulders.

"M-my apologies!" Tsukune offered his hand in aid to which the violette accepted and the young vampire helped her back upon her feet. "I did not notice you before and I am usually not so blind to the presence of others. Will you forgive this mistake of mine?" The violette could only blush in response, alien to such kindness. "Are you alright?" Her response was to turn away and retreat to solitude and left a puzzled vampire and bake-bake bat.

"You certainly have a way with the ladies." Tsukune turned towards the chuckle to find a student who stood a centimeter or two taller than himself that was topped off with a fedora hat. He also noticed that the student had altered his uniform jacket so that the length of the dress reached just past his own knees, like that of a trench coat. "Man, not exactly how you wanna start the school year eh?" The schoolboy gently shook his head. The way the locks of blue hair waved to and fro caused many of the schoolgirls who observe to swoon in ecstasy.

"I had attempted to apologize." Tsukune defended, to which the bluenette raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't mean any offense. Just makin' fun and all. Besides, there's somethin' about you that I like. So let's be friends alright? Name's Kurono Kichirou." The bluenette schoolboy extended his hand in greeting.

"Aono Tsukune." Tsukune grasped the hand before he gestured to the Bake-Bake bat that sat upon his shoulder. "And this is Koumori Nazo, my companion."

Kichirou could only stare at the bat. "Usually, I'm don't really judge people, but the bat seems kind of small for a companion. Unless you're one of those guys who get off with shovin' small animals up their-"

"I am Tsukune-sama's retainer chuu!" Koumori exploded in defense.

"My bad." Kichirou apologized. "So, where's your classroom?"

"Number 1-3." Tsukune replied.

"Cool! That's my classroom too!" Kichirou then embraced Tsukune's shoulders with his arm. "I just know that we'll be best buds! Stick with me, and these three years'll be the best moments of your entire life!"

"Oh joy chuu..." Koumori could only groan in annoyance.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" The blonde teacher greeted rather energetically. "Welcome to Yokai Academy! I am Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year!"

Tsukune had, earlier, took the time to mentally take note as to who would be his fellow classmates. However, the only ones that truly stood out was Kichirou who sat at the last seat to the row to the right of Tsukune's own, and the violette from earlier whom sat in the seat before him. Though for some strange reason, he felt cold air around this girl.

"I'm sure all of you know this, but this Academy was built so that monsters of all types can attend!" Nekonome explained as she drew attention towards the chalkboard with drawings and figures that explained the global situation. "Since humans are in complete control of the world, we monsters must learn to coexist with humans if we are to survive! Therefore, your chief area of study is learning how to co-exist with humans! So the first rule of the Academy is to remain in your human forms!" Tsukune recalled this factoid from Koumori and simply brushed it aside. A footnote that held little value in the everyday of the vampire's attendance at this school. "This rule is important, everyone! It's a matter of disguising yourself from other humans in order to co-exist with them so you are forbidden from telling your fellow classmates your true form! Understand?"

"Sensei! Wouldn't it be easier if we eat all the human males and 'play' with the cute females?" The blonde and pierced student that sat next to Tsukune asked out loud. Already, the young vampire had flashbacks of similar monsters who came to the Human Realm for that exact reasons.

"Mostly because humans outnumber us exponentially and have technology that can best the strongest of monster attributes." Tsukune answered for the teacher. "And let us not forget the hunters that protect the Human Realm who have learned over the millenia how to effectively and efficiently hunt down monsters like ourselves. If it were as easy as you had suggested, then would there not be a legitimate reason for this academy to exist?"

"You wanna fight?" The pierced blonde yelled back.

"Tsukune-kun is correct, Saizou-kun." Nekonome answered after a brief glance at the attendance book. Saizou could only growl in frustration as he turned away from Tsukune. "However, you won't be able to find any humans upon school grounds. The barrier keeps the academy separate from the Human Realm and everyone here are all monsters, including the faculty." Another factoid that Tsukune mindlessly brushed aside. "And even if humans did find a way inside, they'll immediately be killed."

The revelation struck Tsukune like a silver bullet. He knew from the taste of Moka's blood alone that she was human. A human who now attended a school made for monsters, by monsters who would kill any homo sapien intruder. That fact alone made the vampire feel uneasy and to multiply his worry, he did not know which class the pinkette human attended. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a student who apologized for their tardiness due to the fact that they got lost.

"Oh, it's alright!" Nekonome reassured the lost student as the male portion of the classroom virtually worshiped the goddess before them. "Just take the last seat over at the row next to the window."

Amidst the cries of proposal offered by the male students, Moka walked down the isle towards her assigned seat. However, she met the familiar face of Tsukune and Koumori. Her response was to embrace the young vampire in a friendly hug. "Cool! We're in the same class!" The action did not sit well with the male population of the class as they verbally expressed their surprise and anger towards the vampire. Said vampire could only sigh in defeat as he wondered if he should consider this chance encounter fateful or ill omen.

* * *

The students of 1-3 and the rest of the first year student body were given the rest of the day off so as to allow them familiarity with the campus and classrooms that they will be or would attend for the next three years during their enrollment to Yokai Academy. For many of the students, it was a new and exiting experience to be at this institution, many of which were unfamiliar and unaccustomed to the academy rule that forbid them from revealing their true form to their fellow students and even to the faculty. For a particular quartet, the experience were mixed at best.

After she was given an overview of the academy rules, Moka was afraid for her life. At the time, she didn't dwell too much upon the name of the high school beyond to be more distinguished from other private schools. The pinkette now learned that not only was the name literal, but also she was the only human upon school grounds alive. The number of dead humans, she wished not to comprehend. Instead, she tried to appear oblivious and cheerful despite her horror as she clung to Tsukune's arm and prayed to whatever deity that would listen that the vampire youth would not report her to the campus authorities or perform the deed himself.

Tsukune and Koumori, however, were in a quandary. Both have lived in the Human Realm long enough to recognize the scent of humans and of Moka's humanity and knew of the threat to the young girls life the longer she attended Yokai Academy. Somehow they had to find a way to sneak the pinkette out beyond the barrier and safely back into the Human Realm. The amount of banter and venom from the male portion of the student body present within the hallway was enough evidence to prove that the task was easier said than performed. Originally Tsukune had thought that he would not have to protect humans during his stay at the private academy and focus upon his own academics. The revelation of the rule against humans complicated matters.

To the mind of Kichirou Kurono, there was no reason to go off on his own tangent for the rest of the day. The two fellow classmates of his peaked his amusement. "Didn't I tell yah that the next three year'll be the best moments of your life if you hang with me? I didn't do a thing and already we got the entire school in an uproar!"

Many of the male portion of the student body have caused verbal uproar, first to admire and compliment Moka's beauty and second to scorn Tsukune's association with the girl. However, not all present were pleased with the appearance of the pinkette school girl. In fact, just mere moments ago, a bluenette schoolgirl with a sweater that emphasized her feminine bust was the center of attention to all the lust of the other schoolboys. Yet there she stood, ignored as the boys that had once sung her praises now had their eyes upon someone else and proclaimed her to be the academy's number one beauty. This earned the bluenette ire and hatred to no end as she lanced scornful stares at the pinkette who had stolen her rightful title.

"I desire not have such attention drawn onto me." Tsukune countered. "It is not an experience I would wish to encounter daily."

"Sheesh, yah sure are a moody one." Kichirou noted. "Try to loosen up at least. I mean this is just the start of our final years of freedom before adulthood! Once its gone, it's gone for good so yah gotta at least make the best memories of 'em as yah can!"

"You must forgive my current mood set. I have other concerns upon my mind at the moment that I don't wish to address in such a public area." Tsukune's statement caused Moka to raise eyebrows and for worry to crawl up her spine.

"L-let's go over there and check it out!" The pinkette attempted to change the subject as she half-dragged, half-lead Tsukune towards the indicated direction.

Koumori then leaned towards Tsukune and used his wings to cover his whispers. "Tsukune-sama, do you think that she knows chuu?"

"How could she not?" Tsukune whispered back. "We'll have to take care of her before something drastic happens." Moka barely caught the words and feared the worst.

"Well aren't you a cute one?" The quartet halt their advance as the blond haired monster Saizou blocked their path. "You're Akashiya Moka right? I'm your classmate Komiya Saizou, Salutation!"

'Maybe this won't be as bad as I-' Moka's thoughts were interrupted when Saizou grabbed Tsukune's collar.

"By the way, why's a beauty like yourself hanging around with a guy like him?" Almost effortlessly, Saizou threw Tsukune into a wall. Cracks of the impact webbed away from the crater. Many of the assembled students whispered rumors about the pierced blonde before them. The violette schoolgirl whom had stealthily followed the quartet since the class was released for the day felt rage deep within her and barely could contain her human guise.

"T-Tsukune-sama chuu!" Koumori cried out as he flapped towards Tsukune. Moka was moments away from his side when Saizou took hold of her hand and spun her around to face his pierced own. She no doubt saw the lust deep within his eyes.

"Wouldn't someone like me be a far superior choice then this little weakling right there?" Saizou asked almost perversely that caused chills throughout Moka's frame. "So why don't we go someplace 'private' and have some fun together, eh?" With all the courage she could muster, she freed her hand from the blonde's grasps.

"No thank you, I'm with Tsukune-san now." Moka then turned towards Tsukune, however midway in her maneuver he dashed towards Saizou with a fist ready and barely missed the pinkette's own body as he slammed a punch into the other student's gut. The force of the impact caused Saizou to fly across the hallway with such speed and velocity that the impact crated a larger crater upon the opposite wall.

Anger flowed through Tsukune's vampire body as he slowly marched towards Saizou's collapsed body. "Call me 'weak' again you son of a- URK!" The young vampire's curse ended prematurely when Moka grabbed hold of Tsukune's arm and pulled him away from the fight. Koumori quickly followed suit.

"Oh come on! It was just gettin' good too!" Kichirou groaned in complaint before he chased after the trio to leave an unconscious and wounded Saizou to the mercy of the academy medical staff who arrived shortly thereafter.

* * *

"Weren't you worried back there?" Moka asked as the quartet recovered upon the rooftop from their retreat earlier. "That Saizou was pretty big and scary."

"Tsukune-sama has faced far worse foes then that Saizou-san chuu!" Koumori stated proudly. "In fact, Saizou-san should be glad that Tsukune-sama's abilities are sealed since- ACK!" Tsukune immediately silenced the bake-bake bat.

"Unwise to spread such information carelessly." The young vampire threatened.

"Sealed?" Both Moka and Kichirou asked. Tsukune sighed before he presented the two the choker and rosary upon his neck.

"The rosario upon my neck is what allows me to appear in this human form and keeps my supernatural powers in check." Tsukune answered. "Without it, my life within the Human Realm would have otherwise been...complicated."

"So you lived in the Human Realm before comin' here?" Kichirou noted. "That must really give yah an edge when it comes to co-existin' with- Wait, aren't Holy Crosses suppose to be a weakness to a vam-" The bluenette's inquiry was answered when Tsukune's stomach growled rather loudly and caused the other student to laugh. "I thought so! Even a cross can't halt a vampire's hunger for blood! I knew there was a reason I liked yah!"

"It's nothing more then an inconvenience." Tsukune groaned in annoyance.

"Well considerin' that you're this far away from your favorite food source-" Kichirou was interrupted by Tsukune's statement.

"Until today, I only fed upon blood packs and tomato juice." Tsukune confessed. "It was an attempt to not draw too much attention onto myself."

"What? You haven't bitten a human for blood even though you lived in the human world?" The bluenette scratched his head in confusion. "How does that work- Wait, you said that you only fed on blood packs and tomato juice until today, right? So who was your first blood bank with drawl?" Moka simply blushed from the revelation that she was Tsukune's first.

"I decline to answer such an inquiry if you do not mind." Tsukune replied before Kichirou could make the connection. "After all, we each have three years to know one another."

"Th-that's right!" Moka remembered. "And we still need to check this place out too!" The pinkette then grasped hold of Tsukune's hand and lead the quartet onto a day of exploration. The violette schoolgirl was not far behind from the group and of the target she has greatest interest upon.

* * *

The next day was the official start of the Yokai Academy curriculum for first years and Tsukune walked down the path from the student dormitory and towards the academy proper. Though the interior of the buildings were well kept and modern, the exterior decoration still puzzled the young vampire on the ascetic tastes of his fellow monsters as he looked upon the forged withdrawal letter he held within his grasp.

"Do you think that she'll go along with it Tsukune-sama chuu?" Koumori asked Tsukune.

"Akashiya-san must, if she values her life." He answered the bake-bake bat. "It is simply too dangerous for her to attend the academy any longer."

"Hey Tsukune! Wait up!" The two turned to find Kichirou rush up to them. Soon enough the bluenette schoolboy caught up with Tsukune and Koumori and it was then that he noticed the letter. "So what's that for?"

"...Hey... wait up lover boy." The trio turned towards Saizou that leaned across a tree. It was that moment of pause did the pierced blonde grasped hold of Tsukune's collar and slammed him against the wall that lined the path. To the amazement of several of the students who witnessed the even, the young vampire was visibly unfazed by the physical impact. "It looks like you had fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday and you're gonna pay for it. Your true form, what is it?"

"Vampire." Tsukune stated flatly to Saizou, whose face betrayed rage.

From the declaration, Saizou released Tsukune's collar from his grasp, only to smash his way into the wall where his head had occupied a moment earlier. "Vampire you say? They're nothing but immortal, atrocious occidental monsters! It's been said that they're the best of all monsters in their use of supernatural powers! You a vampire? Don't make me laugh, a weakling such as you-" The pierced blond then found himself smashed against the three that he had leaned on just moments before from a powerful blow of Tsukune's fist.

"Call me 'weak' one more time!" Tsukune hissed. "I dare you to call me 'weak' you-" The young vampire was interrupted when he heard the faint scream of Moka's voice. The direction indicated that it was somewhere within the woods that surrounded the academy proper. "Akashiya-san..!" He then rushed towards the woods to get the pinkette out of whatever danger that had befell her with Koumori and Kichirou in pursuit.

* * *

Moka could barely fathom how she found herself on the ire of a bluenette succubus who identified herself as Kumuru Kurono. Truth be told, when the succubus wanted to talk to the pinkette alone and deep within the nearby woods was an obvious enough clue that what Kurumu wanted from her was of ill will. To reveal herself as a succubus served only to cement the argument. Moka didn't truly understand why she was an obstruction to the bluenette's Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan just because the male monster population of the student body preferred her beauty over the succubus' own. Only that it would lead to her forfeit of life when the other schoolgirl grew wings, a tail, and lethal claws.

The sharpness of said claws were proven upon the tree trunks when an accidental slip caused her to narrowly miss the Succubus' claws and left behind too clean of cuts. "Wh-why do we have to be like this? Why can't we just be friends?"

"Friends? Hmph!" Kurumu scolded as she swooped around for another attack dive. "My species depends too much on my finding my Destined One among those I've enslaved to survive! We have no time for friends!" If Moka were not so terrified of her own life, she would have found sorrow and pity in her heart at the succubus' plight. However, it was enough hesitation for the bluenette to take advantage of her next strike that would have removed her greatest rival if it were not for Tsukune's timely appearance when he both pulled Moka away from the lethal claws and parry the living weapons with Koumori in his sword form.

"T-Tsukune-san?" Moka exclaimed as she saw the young vampire brandish a bat shaped broadsword in hand. It was then that she also noticed Kichirou's presence as well. "Kichirou-san?"

"Onee-chan? What are you doin'?" Kichirou called out to his elder sister.

"Getting rid of my beauty rival, that's what!" Kurumu roared back at her younger brother, to which both Tsukune and Moka had now noticed that the two looked awfully alike.

"Are you still up about that stupid plan?"

"Of course I am! Unlike you, I have to worry about the continuity of our species!" Kurumu performed another death slash from the air only to have Tsukune parry the attack effortlessly.

"Akashiya-san- are you harmed in any way?" Moka shook her head. "Then you must have realized by now how your life is forfeit the longer you attend Yokai Academy. It would be best if you left at the first opportunity presented to you."

"How did you-" Before the pinkette could ask, Kurumu performed another attack to which Tsukune parried away from the duo. The suddenness of the attack was enough of a surprise for Moka to misplace her step and caused her to fall. Her hands attempted to grasp onto Tsukune's form, but all her fingers touched was the rosario that hung upon his neck.

"It can come off that way...?" Tsukune gasped in shock and surprise as he was engulfed in a blinding flash of yoki that caused all who witnessed the transformation to shield their eyes. Tsukune's hair changed from chocolate brown to bright silver, his eyes from light brown to crimson red and slitted like that of a cat. The young vampire had transformed back into his true form.

"No way... he's a vampire!" Kurumu gasped in horror.

"I heard that they were powerful, but this yoki is just too much!" Kichirou stated in awe just as Tsukune flexed his muscles and limbs.

"**Oh yeah, it's been far too long!**" The unsealed vampire growled in amusement as he spun and maneuvered the bake-bake sword in circles and arcs.

"Don't think that just because you transform that you've already won!" Kurumu roared as she dashed towards Tsukune with claws ready. Tsukune could only smirk from this overt hostility.

Too late did the bluenette succubus realize that she was out maneuvered by the silver haired vampire when Tsukune appeared behind Kurumu and took hold of her tail as leverage to slam her body into the ground. A moment later a swift kick caused her to crash into a nearby tree trunk several meters away. He then let go of the bake-bake broadsword to which it transformed back into Koumori in a puff of smoke.

"I'll never get used to Tsukune-sama's style of swordmanship chuu..." Koumori complained in a daze as he flew in lazy circles.

"Did you have to beat Onee-chan that badly Tsukune?" Kichirou complained to Tsukune as he rushed to his older sister's aid. "Nee-chan, yah 'right?"

When Tsukune reached Kurumu's body, he brushed away her younger brother and held her aloft by her neck and stared into her eyes as the bluenette succubus struggled to breath and begged for her life in between gasps for oxygen. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Tsukune-san, please! She didn't mean to try and kill me!" Moka begged Tsukune. It was only a moment later did he release Kurumu from his vice-like grip. As Tsukune walked away, Moka could only ask why.

"**I didn't sense any wickedness within her yoki.**" Tsukune answered. "**That's why I spared her.**"

"Wait, you were gonna kill her?" Kichirou exclaimed.

"**Actually I was thinking of ripping her wings and tail off. From what I could tell, that would have been too mean.**" Kurumu could only look upon this vampire with confusion. Since when did a vampire ever show pity even to each other?

"So you really are a vampire?" The quintette turned their attention towards Saizou as he emerged from the thickness of the woods. "Don't think so highly of yourself, I can still beat the shit out of you!" The delinquent roared as his body mutated and armored into a massive form. "**I'll swat you like the fly you are!**" He swung his clawed fist towards Tsukune.

"Tsukune-san, watch out!" Moka cried out but came too late as the blow caused blood to splatter and bone to rip through flesh. Saizou yelled painfully as he pulled back his wounded hand as Tsukune stood with a smirk upon his face.

"**Is that all you had in that body of yours? Pathetic.**" Tsukune growled. "**My turn.**" The young vampire then dashed towards Saizou to deliver a swift and painful kick to the larger monster's groin. The force of the attack was enough to send Saizou into the air, to which Tsukune followed quickly and threw a punch into the delinquent's face that heavily disfigured the flesh impacted. However Tsukune was not finished as he used his Yoki to conjure a platform that resembled arcane symbols enveloped within a circle to which the vampire kicked off from at full strength to strike another blow against Saizou and repeated this tactic again and again until a swift downward kick slammed the now beaten monster into the ground. He then kicked off from a conjured yoki platform and slammed one final attack into his foe's form and knocked him out cold. Moka, Kichirou, and Kurumu could only stare in amazement and awe as they saw how ferociously and relentlessly the silver haired vampire fought.

Tsukune then dabbed his finger into a pool of blood that collected from one of Saizou's wounds. He then brought the blood to his tongue to have a taste of his fallen opponent, only to spit the offensive blood from his lips as he cursed out loud. "**YUCK! Someone get me a glass of water!**"

"**Tsukune-sama, do you not know what that would do to-**" Koumori began.

"**I don't care, I need to get the taste out of my mouth!**" Tsukune continued to spat out the horrid blood. From her secret spot, the violette schoolgirl jotted down in her notebook as she saw how powerful Tsukune was, yet how caring and companionate he was capable of despite his vampiric nature.

* * *

"A withdrawal notice?" Moka asked after Tsukune handed over the forged latter into her hand.

"Hai, that encounter with Kichirou's sister and Saizou illustrates the threat to your life here at Yokai Academy. If your humanity is ever revealed, I cannot guarantee your continued safety-" Moka's response was to rip apart the latter, to which Koumori cried out in despair over the shredded pieces of paper. "But...why...?"

"Even if it would cost me my life, it was all worth it if only because I got to meet you." Moka blushed just before she took hold of his arm. "Besides, you'll protect me no matter what, right Tsukune-san?"

"All that work...all that time...chuu..." Koumori mourned the result of the previous night's labor just as Kichirou approached the pair.

"Hey you two! Listen, about my sister-" He was interrupted when Kurumu pushed him out of her way as she clung to Tsukune's free arm in a strangely fluid motion.

"Ohayo Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu greeted, which caused much ire to Moka who pulled Tsukune closer to herself.

"Nee-chan, what's the deal?" Kichirou scratched his head in confusion upon his older sister's actions.

"What? I just want to spend time with my Destined One!" Kichirou and Moka gasped from this sudden declaration, especially in light of what transpired earlier that day.

"'Destined One'? Koumori, what did she mean by-" Tsukune turned towards his right shoulder to find that the bake-bake bat's presence was vacant. "Where did he run off to..?" The young vampire looked around for his retainer as Kurumu and Moka argued with each other with Tsukune as the prize all the while Koumori continued to morn his wasted labors. Kichirou could do little more than laugh at the absurdity of the situation before him. The violette schoolgirl, meanwhile, observed the group at a distance and took many notes with emphasis on the young vampire she had encountered the other day and have stalked him since then.

* * *

So then is this twist in the typical tale properly executed? Has it peaked interest for me to continue on this story idea after I complete my current one?

As always, no flames nor brutally honest reviews will be tolerated.


	2. MIdterm Crisis

_**Rosario to Human**_

From the amount of reviews, story favorites and story alerts I've gained from the first chapter of this fanfiction, I have decided to continue this fanfiction story idea along with my other three fanfiction projects. However, since I am essentially writing three separate stories at the same time, updates will be far more sporadic and lengthy in between submissions then earlier. I am still unsure if I should do a leap frog of chapters for each story or submit the latest chapter of that particular story...

Oh, and before I forget

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

_Chapter 2__: Midterm Crisis_

_At a local playground, many children frolicked and enjoyed to their heart's content. They played upon the equipment proved by them such as the swings and slides. Within the sandbox alone was a young, silver haired and red eyed boy who build castle-like mound of sand with his newly acquired pet and friend: a strange bat. _

_The small animal was a prearranged gift from his birth parents, to be given to him at the proper age. The same birth parents he only heard little more than hints. Though it would have been seen by those of his kind to be nothing more than a baseless tradition with little thought involved, let alone affection, to the young boy it was the best present he ever had. It was difficult for a young child who looked so different from what is considered normal to have friends. The little bat that sat upon his shoulders was the closest thing to a friend he ever had. _

_Just then, the young boy felt a presence behind him. He turned to see children his own age. Unknown as to their intent, the young boy simply smiled and waved. Their response was to throw sand in his face and called him various names. Several of which were too grown up for children their age to even know. In the confusion, one of the children grabbed the young boy's bat and threw the poor animal into the ground and stepped on it. The process would have repeated if the young boy had not pushed the other child away. "..Kou-chan...?"_

_He cradled the injured bat in his hands as he brought his only friend to his face. "Tu...Tsukune-ch-chama..." The bat painfully spoke as tears ran down the young boy's face. He didn't understand why they would do such a thing to the bat. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. He wanted to throw a fit. He wanted to get away from those children. But when the boy looked up, he saw that the young children that had harassed him just a moment earlier now lie upon the ground battered, bruised, wounded. The playground itself was equally twisted and wrecked. The young boy didn't know what happened, but hoped that the bat was alright. _

_When the young boy looked down to his hands, instead of an injured bat he found blood upon his hands. He immediately jumped back from the revelation as his vision began to tint crimson red and the whole world began to twist and swirl like smoke. Voices then echoed from nowhere, yet everywhere. They talked about how horrible it was to have such a wild and dangerous boy in the neighborhood. That they were not safe, both the adults and the children, from the young boy who descended from monsters of myth. But most horrific of all, they blamed the young boy's parents for the inability to properly bring up the child. To let him run free and mingle with "normal" children, the same children whose blood stained his hands. "I...I didn't mean to...! I'm..I'm sorry!"_

_The young boy then turned towards two silhouette that slowly approached him. In the hands of one silhouette was a leather belt-like choker with an attached rosary. In the center of the silver cross attached to the rosary was a crimson gemstone that stared at the young boy like vengeful, hateful and angry eyes._

"_Okaa-san, Otoo-san, I don't wanna put it on! It's scary!" The young boy argued with the silhouettes, yet they continued to advance. "Please, I don't like it! I promise to be a good boy! I'll clean my room! I'll pick up my toys! I'll eat my veggies! I'll go to sleep when I'm told! Just don't make me wear that!" He was on the verge of tears, yet the silhouettes continued their advance as the crimson stone shown brighter and brighter as it came closer and closer to the boy until it encompassed his entire vision. "Okaa-san! Otoo-san! NOOOO!"_

Tsukune woke up with a start from the twisted memory of that incident, only to be shocked by the appearance of the bluenette succubus with her tail that did...something to his mind. "K-Kurono-chan? Why are you in my quarters?"

"That's so sad..." Tears build in Kurumu eyes. "I'll make you feel better-" However, before the succubus could even embrace the shocked and stunned vampire, she was knocked unconscious when an ice kunai struck her head. It was then that Tsukune learned how the bluenette had entered his dorm room when he turned towards the open window just in time to witness a flash of violet hair disappear from the rooftop of the Girls Dormitory.

It was then that Koumori chose to awaken as he wiped the sleep from his eyes before he stood up from his roost. "Why is it so noisy this morning Tsukume-sama chuu?"

"Koumori," Tsukune began. "Your performance just now just proves that you are a horrible watch dog." The vampire threw the sheets off his body and then approached the knocked out form of Kurumu.

"Shirayuki-san I take it Tsukune-sama chuu?" The bake-bake bat flew towards Tsukune's shoulders.

"I would have to properly show my appreciation for Shirayuki-san." Tsukune stated as he picked up Kurumu. "However, to ever get the chance to even confront her with talk will be difficult and troublesome at best."

"And what of Kurono-chan chuu?"

"I can only ponder of one place within the dormitory where I can safely place her until she comes through." Tsukune stated as he carried Kurumu out of his dorm room.

Some time later, after Tsukune knocked on the door with his foot, Kichirou opened his dorm room door. "Mornin' Tsukune-san, what's the occasion this early- What the hell?" The young vampire immediately placed the unconscious succubus into her incubus brother's arms.

"I'll leave your sister in your care. Until then," Tsukune bowed before he turned and walked down the hallway.

"Hold up! What am I suppose to do with her in the meantime?"

"Is it not the obligation of one family to take care of another when they are unable to do so physically?" Tsukune question, yet he did not stay long enough to receive the incubus' reply to his inquiry. After all, he too had to get ready for today's classes.

* * *

"Why were you even in Tsukune-san's room in the first place?" Moka interrogated the bluenette succubus as the group, plus one violet haired stalker hidden in the background, commuted from the student dormitory to the academy grounds proper.

"I wanted to wake up my Tsukune-kun properly like any succubi would do for their Destined One." Kurumu smirked proudly, almost perversely. Moka, despite her better judgement, turned towards Kichirou for clarification. His answer was a rather obscene gesture that involved a hand and his mouth that, 'painted the picture' as it were, all too clearly to the pinkette human.

"As if my conundrums were not enough with schoolwork and territorial youths each day of my attendance." Tsukune sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now I must worry about the security of my own dreams."

"Well Succubi and Incubi have been known in human folklore to seduce their targets in dreams, chuu." Koumori noted as he sat upon Tsukune's shoulder. "Though even I did not know how that was achieved until now, even so I wonder about the placement of such an appendage chuu."

"I prefer that you do not speak of your concerns out loud Koumori." Tsukune requested. "I have great difficulty in the acceptance of the fact that my own dreams and nightmares are horribly vulnerable to at least one monster species."

"What do you mean Kou-chan?" Moka inquired. Her curiosity had not learned from the recent act of clarification.

"Is it not obvious?" The supernatural chiropteran replied. "Such a mind interface limb emerges from a part of the body where one performs 'procreational' acts to produce offspring." The pinkette's face had then become a shade closer to her hair color.

"So if Kurumu-chan were to-"

"As if!" The bluenette succubus scoffed. "The only way a succubi could ever be impregnated is the natural way. The best way!" Kurumu then cuddled herself against Tsukune's arm much to the chagrin and comfort of both the young vampire and pinkette human.

"So then would it be safe to assume that Incubi such as Kichirou are likewise limited in that particular fashion as well?" Tsukune inquired.

"Well..." The bluenette incubus rolled his wrist. "We could, but where's the fun in that?" A statement that caused both Tsukune and Moka to invest in improved window and door locks.

"Impregnation through the manipulation of dreams. Fascinating..." Tsukune sighed in annoyance. "It just appears that the evidence of monestrous youths that roam the Human Realm to deflower virgins and similar wonton acts of depravity continues to mount one after another..."

"Well then what the fuck am I suppose to do on a Saturday night if I can't do that?" Kichirou asked with a face that looked too honest to suggest that the question was made in jest.

"As much as it so wounds me to even suggest such an option," Tsukune began. "There is a readily available industry that caters to such desires and needs."

"Oh sure, any virgin can look at porn, but the real enjoyment is to have a living participant." The incubus wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point.

"At the risk of what imaginative Americans would call a 'shotgun wedding'?"

"I ain't fertile till I'm sixty." Kichirou corrected. "'Till then, it's just one fun encounter after another!"

"And you have actually planned and calculated such a life style?"

"Not really. Even an Incubus would have the urge to settle down and have a family which simply grows the closer we get to full fertility. Once that happens, I plan to have a bride that's naturally well equipped and snugly soft too! And what better stock to find such a combination then on the other side of the ocean?"

Tsukune simply groaned in annoyance before he offered his brutally honest opinion on the matter. "Kurono-san, you should know as well as I do that such an attempt to locate the kind of 'companion' that you have so eloquently described within the boundaries of America will be a difficult project at best. Such physical features will no doubt be enhanced surgically in the vast majority of such womanly choices."

"I know," Kichirou began without hesitation. "Tryin' to find out who's natural and who's not is where the fun begins."

In response, Tsukune threw his hands into the air in frustration. "I conceit defeat, logic will not function with the boy."

"What can I say? Kichi-kun's strange that way." Kurumu noted to her Mate of Fate.

"Nee-chan, I'm an incubus born of a succubus. That alone qualifies me as abnormal!" Kichirou countered as the group passed the school gate.

"Aren't the mid-term math scores suppose to be up today?" Moka attempted to change the otherwise disturbed topic into one that was more tasteful and proper.

"If I recall correctly," Tsukune thought back. "The results of the midterm exams will not be available until around the lunch breaks."

"So basically we'll spend the rest of the lunch hour mopin' for our less than stellar scores, right?" Kichirou noted.

"That would be the apparent case."

* * *

Noontime had arrived and soon the group arrived at the academy communal bulletin board to discover exactly how well academically they had performed in the first half-semester of their enrollment of Yokai Academy.

"Among the top twenty chuu." Koumori noted as he sat upon Tsukune's shoulder. "Excellent as always Tsukune-sama, chuu." Tsukune nodded as he also noted that Moka's own academical score was some leagues above the average. The succubus and incubus twins, however, received less than stellar outcomes.

"Well at least it's an improvement." Kichirou noted his older twin's results. "It's not much, but at least it's a step in the right direction Nee-chan."

"So says you, little brother." Kurumu rolled her eyes. "But what good is academics to a succubus anyway? Especially since I have my Mate of Fate with me." The bluenette succubus snuggled against Tsukune's form much to the chagrin of the young vampire and equally to the displeasure of a particular pinkette human. Arguably the same displeasure could be said of the various other male students who lacked a significant other of their own, and even some whose significant other was not as attractive as the bluenette and pinkette.

"Well let's think of it this way," Kichirou began. "If one's semester finals are poor enough, they can keep yah over the summer break to do remedial and make up classes. Time that would have otherwise been spent with Tsukune-san here." That little notation of simple enlightenment had shocked the incubus' twin into greater determination towards her academic goals and, in turn, increased the ire of Moka's delema.

"And why am I involved in that particular argument in this debate between yourself and your elder twin Kurono-san?" Tsukune inquired.

"How else am I suppose to motivate Nee-chan into takin' her studies seriously?"

"Clothing of every fashion available? Jewelry of various arts and styles made by the most skilled of craftsmen?"

"With a Succubus in Nee-chan's state of mind? Forget about it! Trust me, I tried." Tsukune simply groaned from the reply he received from the younger bluenette twin.

It was then that the collective attention of the group then turned towards the commotion of a trio of male students who aggressively verbally assaulted a younger girl who could have been no older than the age of twelve. The words thrown towards the young girl, whose form of dress reminded Tsukune of some manga that involved a witch-themed magical girl, caused the young vampire to recall his own childhood experience of when students and teachers at both his Primary and Lower Secondary Schools back in the Human Realm. Ostracized if only because he did not conform to what was considered normal in that part of the Human Realm. Constantly reminded of when he had lost control over his own emotions that lead to his vampiric powers sealed for the protection of others. The anguish of such painful memories that had resurfaced brought him to anger and was upon the verge of action if it were not for a particular pinkette who stood in the defense of the child before the group just as the student trio were about to physically assault the girl.

"You shouldn't use violence on a little girl!" Moka defended the young girl, whose face was aglow with awe and worship towards the pinkette. This action caused other spectators to gather around to witness what would unfold.

"Forget it, she's not worth our time." The apparent leader of the group sneered once he realized that any harm that would come to the popular girl would only lead to retaliation. The outcome was one that even Sun Tsu would have been proud of for the sole human of this monster-only Academy that had a rather strict anti-human policy. Tsukune, however, only wished that Moka was not so brazen in her actions, despite the noble intent behind them.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me earlier desu!" The little girl, who had earlier identified herself as Yukari Sendo, thanked the pinkette human as the trio plus one guest and one stalker enjoyed their lunch period.

"Well, it's nothing special really." Moka blushed in embarrassment. "It would do the same for anyone else in the same pinch. But you're really special Sendo-san. Only eleven years old and yet you're the same grade as us!"

"And scored the highest in the mid-term test scores too chuu." Koumori noted as he feasted upon his own rations next to Tsukune. "It is not a gift to be squandered so recklessly chuu."

"It would depend heavily upon how one defines the proper use of intelligence, and how one determines if a gift truly is wasted or not." Tsukune added almost cryptically as Yukari twiddled her own words as she tries to compliment the pinkette's own positive attributes.

"You really shouldn't put yourself down like that." Moka attempted to reassure the younger classmate with a smile. "I know that I wasn't able to do the things you could when I was your age Yukari-chan."

"So kind..." Yukari's face was aglow. "It...It makes me wuv you even more desu!"

"That's very nice to say, but- nani?" Moka's mind finally absorbed the confession that the younger girl had given out so recklessly and without abandoned. Koumori, Kurumu, Kichirou and even the recluse Mizore performed a double take as they looked upon Yukari. Tsukune, in his own unique way, raised an eyebrow.

"I've loved you for the longest time Moka-san desu!" Yukari confessed. "Every day when you walk across my classroom and into yours, my love for you grows bit by bit. And today I've made up my mind the moment you saved me desu!" And almost immediately the little girl leaped over the table and towards the now shocked pinkette as the two collided into the ground. Moka's shock increased as the young girl started to fondle her chest.

"Beautiful enough to attract the same gender?" Kurumu almost exclaimed. "If I didn't have my Destined One, I would have been jealous- what are you doing?" The bluenette succubus turned towards her twin as he counted his fingers and looked upwards in thought.

"Yeah, it's legal enough." Kichirou smirked perversely as he pulled out a disposable camera. From where he purchased the item, only he truly knows.

"Do I even need to inquire as to the purpose of the camera?" Tsukune nearly groaned in annoyance towards how the situation had developed.

"She's a bit young, but it's barely enough to count for lesbian make out pictures." The bluenette incubus smirked lustfully.

"So will you go out with me Moka-san desu?"Yukari asked as she looked back up towards Moka's face. "Or is it because it's because of who I am and that it'll be bad to date me...?"

"Um...well..." Moka attempted to find the correct words to relay her thoughts and situation to Yukari, especially due to the fact that she already has her heart set upon one particular vampire youth. "If as friends-"

"Hooray desu!" Yukari calibrated as she hugged Moka tightly to her smaller frame, her own face snuggled against the pinkette's well endowed torso. Tsukune, meanwhile, could only groan in annoyance as a response to the whole affair.

"This institution and its student body will be the end of my mental sanity. There is little evidence to justify otherwise." The young vampire rubbed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Moka attempted to walk down the halls of Yokai Academy, but the simple act of Yukari's hands that molded and felt her mammaries were enough to force the pinkette to lean against a nearby wall to support herself. "For some reason...I feel like I'm gonna faint..." She gasped.

"Sugoi! Moka-san's chest is bigger than it looks desu!" Yukari continued to commit to memory the feel of the breasts within her tiny hands. "It's so soft, its like a dream desu!"

"Tsk! As if they're any competition to my own!" Kurumu scoffed as she held pride to her own impressive bodily figure as she attempted to ignore her twin brother's efforts to immortalize the interactions between little witch and the pinkette human.

Barely able to contain his own ire, Tsukune then pulled the young and overtly perversive girl away from a now grateful pinkette human. This action was much to the chagrin of both Yukari and Kichirou.

"Oh come on! I wasn't done takin' pictures!" The bluenette incubus complained.

"I believe that is enough overt depravity and perversity from the two of you for today." Tsukune answered.

"I don't know Tsukune-sama," Koumori noted. "This little affair is not too harsh for one to gaze-" The Bake Bake bat was unable to complete his comment as the young vampire back fisted his retainer from his shoulder and into a nearby wall.

"Don't get in our way desu!" Yukari threatened as she latched back onto Moka's side. "You may be smart, but you're athletic abilities are pathetic, like that of a human!"

Tsukune rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Was it not the point of the school to hide one's identity rather then overtly declare it and isolate themselves from the humans to which they were suppose to co-exist? Was that not the reason to hold back one's physical abilities and not stand out too much when amongst human beings within the Human Realm where he was raised? "No interests and no special traits of any kind. You are like those half-assed boys in a manga. A picture perfect ordinary boy."

"But Tsukune-" Moka began.

"You and Moka-san are like the snapping turtle and the moon, you're way too different desu!" Yukari then faced the now annoyed vampire just as Koumori barely made it to his ownder's shoulder. "I wuv Moka-san, and I don't want her contaminated by the likes of you! That's why I'm declaring war on you! I'll make sure that you'll never get close to my beloved Moka-san ever again desu!"

Just then, with a flick of Yukari's wrist that held an overtly cute wand, a nearby broom closet exploded as cleaning supplies such as brooms and dust pans flew out and towards Tsukune to cause physical harm. Tsukune blocked the attacks from these enchanted items, though one Bake Bake bat found his face full of a hand broom.

"The phenomenon appears quite familiar..." Tsukune stated as he blocked another blow.

"And it all started when Yukari-chan waved that wand chuu." Koumori noted as he rubbed his facial injuries. "Tsukune-sama, could it be-"

"Yes! It's magic!" Yukari answered. "As a witch, I can use this wand to fight off any boys that get too close to my beloved Moka-san!"

"Yukari-chan, you really shouldn't-" Moka began.

"Magic..?" Tsukune smirked. "You call this magic?" The young vampire then grabbed a broom and used it as an impromptu bo staff to knock the other enchanted objects into walls. The impact itself was enough to firmly entrench them into the walls and columns and prevented them from the young witch's use in her offense.

The young vampire then smashed his improvised Bo staff was then slammed into the ground to prevent its magical use. Then Tsukune leaned towards Yukari. "I've witnessed more spectacular use of the magical arts."

In response, Yukari summoned a wash bin to land upon Tsukune's head. Tsukune prevented the injury with a swift punch upwards, though the rebound caused the summon object to slam into Kichirou's skull.

* * *

For the rest of that school day, Tsukune had to avoid prank and traps set up by the young witch in order to even speak to the pinkette human, let alone any schoolwork assignments given to them. The vampire's patience could only stretch so far and they were but at the limit.

"There is only so much a vampire like myself could take before one is forced to take the life of an adolescent child." Tsukune groaned in frustration as he carefully pulled a curse talisman from Koumori's forehead. Kurumu, who was with the vampire at that time, could not help but thank the annoying little witch for the chance to get close to her Mate of Fate.

"It shouldn't be that surprising." Kurumu stated as she leaned seductively against the frustrated vampire. "I have heard that she has pulled pranks and caused trouble with her own classmates."

"There are rare times I ponder as to why that witchling would perform such isolating actions." Tsukune sighed.

"That would be simply because she is a witch Tsukune-sama chuu." Koumori answered. "They are considered border beings, creatures that fit in neither the Human nor Monster Realms."

"Yeah, that girl must have been so alone." Kurumu noted. The very thought of isolation ostracization reminded Tsukune of his own childhood. However, none of the trio were aware that they were ease dropped by the subject matter of their discussion as Yukari listened from below a nearby window frame.

Yukari then smirked in response. "I'll destroy the closeness between my beloved Moka-san and that Tsukune for good desu!" She then pulled out a strange, straw constructed voodoo doll. "Magical Idem Warawarwa-kun will do the trick desu!" She then used one of the limbs to punch itself, and silently chuckled as she heard the familiar impact of knuckles against flesh.

However, Tsukune was able to avoid the blow as he caught the strange attack with the palm of his own hand. If only barely.

"Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu raised her eyebrows in worry and confusion.

"I know not what caused this, but I know that the punch was not of my own will." Tsukune answered.

"It would appear that you have been enchanted by a control spell Tsukune-sama chuu." Koumori responded.

"How?" Kurumu asked.

"I would guess that the young witch used a voodoo doll or similar to control Tsukune-sama's movements." Koumori noted as he pointed at the familiar pointed hat that gave away Yukari's location.

"That adolescent child will face the judgment of my wrath for this dishonor...!" Tsukune growled just moments before his hands found themselves upon Kurumu's chest just as the pinkette and incubus twin had entered the class room. "Belay that judgement, the child dies now!"

"T-Tsukune?" Both Kurumu and Moka gasped in surprise, though the bluenette succubus responded in a rather joyful fashion.

"You sure you wanna try that in such an 'unsecured' room?" Kichirou half-joked from the whole affair that occurred before him.

"Akashiya-san! Sendo-san has-" However as Tsukune attempted to pull away from Kurumu, he found that his body was entrapped by gravity and has fallen onto the ground. To confound his troubles further, his fingers have latched onto the succubus' underwear and had taken the panties down with him.

"Keep eyes downward. Keep eyes downward. Keep eyes downward. Keep eyes downward." Tsukune chanted in a montra to keep his gaze away from the now exposed privates of one Kurumu Kurono. However, from simple curiosity Koumori looked upwards and nearly became anemic from the very sight before him.

The little witch could not help but cackle happily in how great her plan had proceeded so far. That is until she felt hands upon her shoulders that yanked her through the window frame and into the class room.

"Got her." The bluenette incubus responded as he showed Yukari to the rest of the group. However, his reward was a wash bin that landed upon his head.

* * *

"No matter whatever reason she utilizes to justify her actions," Tsukune began. "It still does not give her the right to perform such pranks to anyone else, least of all us Akashiya-san."

"I agree with Tsukune-san here." Kichirou noted as he rubbed the bump upon his head, caused by the earlier impact.

"She's still just a little girl Tsukune-san." Moka argued back just as Yukari stuck out her tongue from behind her frame.

"That is no excuse. Not with her intelligence and academic grade level." Tsukune debated. "She should have the common knowledge to know that her actions will only lead to her own self destruction. Not if she expects any companionship from others beyond yourself. Even you would have to admit that her mentality will only be problematic for you in the foreseeable future here at the academy."

"I guess... but..." Moka attempted to find the words to her arguments, however these words were enough to shake Yukari down to her very core.

"Sendo-san must be taught that if she continues her actions, it will only lead to her solitude."

"I don't mind. After all, I am a genius! I really don't want such low minded friends. Besides I... I've always been alone!" The words from the young witch were enough to touch the hearts of nearly everyone within the group. It was an advantage that Yukari took advantage of to summon a wash bin to land upon the vampire's head as a distraction for her retreat. Tsukune was able to block the enchanted attack from his own skull...

...and the action caused it to rebound right into Kichirou own head. "OW! Could you, at least, keep that thing from flyin' towards my own noggin?"

Tsukune was moments before his own persuit of the young witch when the pink haired human blocked his path. "You shouldn't be angry at Yukari-chan! She's still just a little girl!"

The vampire simply, yet gently, pushed Moka aside. "I know very well what I must do." And with those words, Tsukune exited the class room.

"Wonder what Tsukune has in mind?" Kichirou asked out loud as he rubbed his wounded head.

* * *

Yukari could not believe her ill given fortune. Her rush towards isolation, away from those who seemingly did not want her, caused her to literally cross paths with the trio from her classroom. They knew that she had broken the academy rule that forbid those who attend to reveal their true nature rather then stay within their human guises.

Now she was defenseless since the transformed class manager had bitten her otherwise adorable wand into shards. She begged for anyone to save her from this fate to become lizardmen chow and no one would know this far out from the main school buildings and the thickness of the fog that she was killed simply because she was a witch.

"Hey!" The lizardman and Yukari turned to see the vampire Tsukune emerge from the mist. Apparently she needed to be more specific in her wishes.

"**What do you want?**" The Lizardman leader hissed.

Tsukune then pointed at Yukari. "Let her go and that'll be the end of it."

"**Why should we do that?**" One of the Lizardmen asked. "**Other then as a snack, what good is a disgusting witch?**"

"**Yes, she is but a blight to the honor and purity of the academy!**" The third Lizardman added.

"I won't say again. Let her go." Tsukune demanded.

"Why...? After all that I've done to you, why-"

"Because I know what it's like to be in solitude." Tsukune began. "I know enough to see the signs the loneliness. The signs that I see in you: The need for kindness from others, acknowledgment that you are here and the need to feel joy in the presence of others, yet to harden yourself from disappointment and sadness, the difficulty that life cruelly delivers to you despite the few years that you've lived up to now. I know them all too well."

"**Bastard! Are you ignoring us?**" The now furious lizardmen hissed.

"Besides, Akashiya-san would be most displeased and greatly sadden if something were to happen to you, Sendo-san."

"**He's actually pissing us off!**" One of the lizardmen growled. It was at that time that Tsukune noticed something out of place, yet too familiar.

"Tsukune-sama, is that-" Koumori began.

"Shirayuki-san, you can come out now." Tsukune commanded, which was enough to startle the yuki onna from the tree trunk she hid before.

"Y-yes?" Mizore asked.

"Can your abilities allow you to conjure an ice spear?" She was confused from the request. It was a simple feat, what with the amount of moisture in the ground and in the air to supply the ice spear. However she could not help wonder but why Tsukune would make such a request.

She then handed the young vampire the recently created ice spear just as Moka and the others arrived. "Here, but why would you-"

"**That's it, I'll teach you to ignore us like that!**" The lizardman leader roared as he dashed towards Tsukune as he tested the weight of the spear.

"TSUKUNE!" The group yelled.

"GET DOWN!" Tsukune ordered as he shoved the lizardman leader down into the ground as he threw the ice spear at an unknown target that hid amongst the mist. Not long after the sound of gore could be heard, followed immediately by an unearthly and unnatural roar that emerged from the mist. Then a massive creature, almost as large as any of the buildings of Yokai Academy, emerged as it rolled around in pain from the ice spear in one of its eyes.

The creature was best described as a hellish man-scorpion from the deepest bowls of any drug-induced nightmare. Its limbs appeared lethal enough to avoid as many of those who witnessed the monstrosity leapt out of the way of its flailed limbs. The only ones who stood their ground were Koumori and Tsukune as the creature ripped the ice spear from its now useless eye before it turned and growled at the vampire. "**Powerless maggot! How dare such an insect wound me?**"

"**D-DEMON!**" The lizardmen shrieked in terror.

"You... I thought you were dead...?"

The demon hissed a kind of chuckle. "**So...you're the one who killed my baby brother. How a little worm like you could have defeated him I'll never know.**"

"Considering the fact that I live and your brother does not should be testament to my own strength and power."

"**You are no dependent of Sparta, grub! I am leagues better then my baby brother!**"

"Sparda's blood may not flow through my veins, but his progeny has granted me tutelage on several tactics and techniques to counter hell spawn of the Demon World such as you." Tsukune then grabbed hold of Koumori whom changed into a broadsword.

"**Don't think too highly of yourself, runt! I'll smash you into a bloody stain!**" The demon raised one of its clawed limbs to strike down upon the young vampire. Tsukune jumped away from the massive claw mere moments before it slammed into the ground. He then used the opening to separate the armored maw of a claw from the limb with the Koumori broad sword.

Tsukune thought back to the acidic drool of each of the four claws were upon the man-scorpion demon as the elder sibling roared in pain. "Keep your distance for now, it'll be disastrous if you faced this demon now!" Tsukune called out to the others.

"But shouldn't we, I don't know, gang up on it- EEP!" Kichirou squeaked back to his hiding place that has now been reduced to half of kindling from a single swipe of one of the demon's three tails.

"As of this moment, the demons is far to strong for any of you to have any effect in this battle. You could be even injured in the labor." Tsukune blocked another tail strike from the man-scorpion demon. "However once I have inflicted enough blows upon it, weaken its resolve to fight and its ability to inflict lethal blows, then we can combine our efforts to drive it way if not outright slay the threat."

Kichirou opened his mouth to speak before he allowed his brain to absorb the information given to him. "...That actually makes sense."

"But alone?" Moka exclaimed as the vampire youth continued to battle the monolithic foe.

"The battle will not linger any longer then it should." Tsukune reassured the pinkette human as he dodged and leapt away from pillars of earth and fire conjured from the three claws of the demon when it embedded the aforementioned limbs into the ground. "I was able to defeat its younger sibling in this sealed state, however it took considerable amount of time to achieve the feat. This demon is older and plausibly more difficult to defeat in my current state and will expend more energy in the process." As Tsukune continued to battle the man-scorpion demon, many were amazed to see how well the vampire youth was able to dodge the attacks from the demon while he snuck in blows of his own with the Koumori Broadsword. Though a few thought that the battle heavily reminded them of a video game.

"Besides, if any of you were harmed in any way-" The demonic man-scorpion then smacked one of its claws against Tsukune's body and sent him through multiple tree trunks. Moka, more worried for the vampire's well being then her own, rushed towards him.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked as she knelt beside the young vampire.

"Worry about your own sake." Tsukune nearly scolded. "That demon will attempt to-" He was unable to complete his warning when the man-scorpion demon readied its sloppy claws to smash the young vampire into a crimson paste. Almost by reflex, the pinkette human pulled off the rosario that sealed his true vampire powers.

As the dust settled, all were amazed that the now silver haired vampire held off the three claws of the demon man-scorpion with just the broad edge of the Koumori sword. "**Reckless, but it worked itself out alright.**" Tsukune smirked towards Moka's direction before he dismembered the claws from the demon's limbs. He then tossed away the broadsword which transformed back into a dazed Bake-Bake bat as Tsukune delivered a flurry of punches against the demon's upper torso before a swift kick sent the demon into a ballistic arc which was ended abruptly when the young vampire kicked off an aura conjured platform and slammed its heel into the demon's body.

"**V-vampire..! That's not possible!**" The man-scorpion groaned in surprise and pain, each of its four mandibles quivered and shook. "**No mortal monster have the strength to best a demon! Not even a Shinso!**"

"**Give my regards to Charon.**" And with sudden ferocity, Tsukune ripped the demon apart in half as he roared in a feral manner that showcased his bloodlust that built up in the battle. The life blood of the demon then, strangely, coagulated and crystalized into pear-shaped red orbs that had the visage that was of a face that screamed in horror and orbited by arcane circles not unlike an atom. The bodily fluids changed into green orbs while the tears and demonic aura crystalized into white orbs with the same design as the red orbs.

It took a few moments for the vampire to calm himself down from the adrenaline rush of battle before he turned back towards the now horrified lizardmen. "**As I was sayin' before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I suggest that you leave the-**"

"**We'll leave Sendo-san alone! Don't hurt us!**" The lizardmen screached in terror before they ran away before they provoked the released vampire any more. It was a few strange moments of silence before anyone else spoke.

"**Well...that was rather interesting...**" Tsukune cocked an eyebrow. Then he turned back towards Yukari who was mesmerized by how strangely beautifully the silver haired vampire had fought off and slew the man-scorpion demon. "**Anyway, let's go back Sendo-san.**"

"Wh...why?" Yukari asked.

"You don't have to be alone." Moka answered. "We can just be friends."

Tsukune nodded. "**We have all come to help you because we are all your friends. We are concern for your well being and-**" Suddenly, the young witch began to cry out loud. An action which surprised and in some cases unnerved several of those within the group.

"Um...what should we do..?" Kichirou asked out loud. "I don't think I have experience in handlin' little girls like this."

"**I'm as clueless as well.**" Tsukune admitted.

Tsukune thought that his day couldn't have gotten any worse until now. He had thought that the young witch Yukari had apologized to her entire class the previous day for her pranks and her classmates apologized for the way they treated her was a sure sign of maturity though it did surprise him somewhat. However, the little witch surprised him again by professing his love for not only Moka, but for him as well. She then went onto a rant into how she wished to have a three-some with the pinkette and himself with the tween herself in the middle and other similar fantasies and acts. He never had postulated the idea of a female monster to be exponentially more perverse then any male monsters that he had encountered throughout much of his life up until that moment. That, in itself, had not given him the headache that he now experienced back in homeroom with the announcement of Nekonome. "Starting today, you will all attend mandatory club activities! It will allow you to gain a deeper understanding of the human psyche in human-centered activities to allow you to effectively co-exist with them once you graduate!"

Throughout his entire life, Tsukune had never attended any form of club activities back at lower secondary school or any point in time of his academic life, let alone any friends. Thus he knew absolutely nothing on what one is suppose to do in a club in the first place. As if his ignorance of after school clubs were not an aggravation enough, they were mandatary. He could already feel the headache grow in intensity from the mere thought of clubs.

* * *

Well that's the witch encounter of Yukari Sendo and the lizardmen, made slightly different then what is seen in both the anime and manga. Well... Tsukune and Moka switching roles not withstanding... And speaking of which, can anyone guess where some of the words and actions in that fight came from..? Anyone with the right answer will receive a cookie as a reward- oh never mind...

Anyway, next chapter will be the infamous Swimming Club incident. However, as of late, I have wondered if both the Swimming Club story and the Newspaper club story should have its own chapters or merge them together. Thoughts...?

As always, no flames nor brutally honest reviews will be tolerated.

Now if you'll excuse me, I got a cookie stealing succubus to deal with.


	3. Extracurricular Dilema

_**Rosario to Human**_

After some thought on the subject, and the lack of response to my inquiry to convince me otherwise, I've decided to keep the Swimming Club and Newspaper Club separate. Otherwise it might take me longer than usual to complete this chapter.

Oh and let's not forget one important thing.

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

_Chapter 3__: Extracurricular Dilemma_

The hallways of Yokai Academy were lined with various stalls with club representatives whom called out to first years and senior students who have decided to change extracurricular clubs this year for various reasons. Many were overjoyed and curious as to what these school mandatory activities offered. Very few were experienced with after school clubs present in the schools of the Human Realm.

Only one sealed vampire was less than pleasant towards the idea of a club, let alone a mandatory club, as Tsukune read a manga copy within his hands and walked along side his classmates and acquaintances who had a far more pleasant attitude towards that day's assignment. To escape his present situation and dive into the world presented upon the printed pages before him. Or at least attempted to read the manga copy in his hand with one overtly perverted tween that hung form his arm. There were days to which he cursed the chiverous code of honor that was both instilled into him by human culture to help those in need that were weaker or more unfortunate then himself. This was one of those days.

"What are you reading, Tsukune-san?" Moka asked as she noticed how rather uncomfortable the vampire appeared. Of either the idea of clubs or the tween witch who literally clung to both he and herself, she was not sure.

"A manga which features a comedic story that involves situations and outcomes of its principle characters." Tsukune answered and preyed to whatever deity or supreme being that felt pity for the orphaned vampire that no more questions would be asked.

"What's it about?" Yukari asked.

"Is it any good?" Kichirou added as he looked over Tsukune's shoulder and looked at the manga pages held back by the vampire's fingers.

After he mentally added gods and goddesses upon his hit list, Tsukune answered. "Zeinasu, on the surface and through much of the story, follows the basic formula of one's typical harem manga. To summarize the overall situation, five girls with rather distinct personalities saw their childhood friend and sweetheart upon the first day of upper secondary school after nearly a ten year absence. Kutsuuzazu Zeinasu, the titular protagonist, had grown into an intelligent young man with a rather bishonen physique that would be the apple of any in-law's eye. However he suffers from gynophobia and so socially awkward that he is almost a hikikomori. For some strange reason or another, these girls have developed an idea that if one of them were to somehow 'cure' his phobia and social awkwardness that he would want to date, and eventually marry, that girl." Tsukune explained. "I believe one can theorize the outcome of this thought pattern and the resulting plans."

"Sounds like a fuckin' laugh riot." Kichirou commented. "But that's gotta be boring after a while, right?"

"When the plot cycle begins to stale," Tsukune began. "That is when the overall plot and featured stories become serious and...dark compared to earlier chapters. I typically avoid such stories when I am in need to 'brighten my day' as it were. Especially after my first reading sessions with those stories."

"Why don't you finish the story?" Yukari asked almost innocently.

"It is because the last time Tsukune-sama read those chapters, despite his superior intellect, it took the combined effort of myself, his cousin and both of his parents to reason him out of suicide chuu." Koumori answered before Tsukune could silence the bake-bake bat. The words were enough for Kichirou to whistle from the seriousness of the outcome in addition to cause Moka and Yukari to gasp in surprise and shock.

"What prevents your tongue to reveal to them any more unpleasantries of my personal history?" Tsukune inquired rhetorically with venom.

"Should I chuu?" Koumori's response was the impact of the manga's cover with such force that the wall he crashed into had spider web-like cracks which radiated away from the now injured bake-bake bat.

"So what club should we join?" Kichirou brought back the topic of conversation to the reason why all the stalls were assembled and the first year students were given the rest of that day off from academia. The bluenette succubus then noticed a group of girls who ogled at his attractive form. He simply blew them a kiss and those girls fainted in ecstacy.

"It's still too early to decide." Moka advised. "We should visit the other clubs since they went through all the trouble to set up."

"Hai, we should check out what they have to offer as clubs desu." Yukari agreed.

Tsukune sighed before he pocketed the manga in his hand. "I guess it would be 'interesting' to see what other monsters consider 'clubs'."

The word "interesting" that the vampire spouted was a poor choice of words for these clubs that the student body of Yokai Academy have established. The lone representative of the Phantom Photography Club thought that Moka would be an excellent model, and wondered if nude photos would be acceptable. The response from Tsukune was less than legally civil as the group left behind a crater in the floor. The response to the Chemistry's Club offer to the pinkette to create love potions with the displace human was equally similar.

Thus for the majority of the club stalls the group visited, the overall response was that of either the club representative's poor attempts to draw the attention of Moka for lustful purposes or that the club activities were so bizarre that it was not even considered "normal" by human terms such as the Acupuncture Club and Mummy Club. To put the overall situation of the group in summary, they began to run out of choices for clubs. The only one who enjoyed the strange quest given to the group was Kichirou who either found the overall response of the girls and Tsukune to be humorous for mention or occupied when he was flirted with the female representatives or first years that he encountered.

"It would be apparent to the most observant of our group that our task of membership into a club has resulted in less than satisfactory." Tsukune noted. "I can only conclude that the majority of these clubs are ill suited for co-habitation training in the human world."

"I don't know..." Yukari pondered. "The Chemistry Club didn't seem that bad-"

"If one has 'less than noble' ideas of their own." Tsukune countered the moment he recalled the love potion offer.

"I'd probably get board anyway." Kichirou then flipped a lock of blue hair as a favor to a group of, surprisingly, third year students who reacted more like fangirls then senior students.

"There has to be at least something normal right?" Moka asked the group.

"Then why not join the Swimming Club?" The quintette then turned and saw a rather attractive, green-haired elder student who wore a rather risque style of bikini swim wear beneath both a piece of silken fabric in the sarong fashion and the academy uniform blouse that hung from her shoulders unbuttoned. While both Kichirou and Koumori stared at this new women with lustful eyes, the pinkette and little witch noticed joyfully that Tsukune had none of the expected physical reaction of the typical male of that age. "I am Ichinose Tamao, captain of the Swimming Club. Why don't we swim together?"

It was then that Moka had a daydream fantasy of both the vampire youth and herself engaged in a rather enjoyable and ultimately romantic time in the pool. So invested in her summertime dreamscape that she and Yukari, who was occupied with her own lustful thoughts, that they completely missed the rather suggestive gesture when Ichinose lightly touched Tsukune's cheeks. "Though the Swimming Club is all female, I'm sure that the senior members would give extra attention to any boys who decide to join the club."

The offer had not gone unnoticed to many first year schoolboys who heard the offer. It was a simple miracle that students were not trampled to death in the riot-powered stamped. Tsukune, however, politely declined as he moved the seductive digits from his face. "I would have to decline such a lucrative offer, Ichinose-sempai. I'm sure that some of my acquaintances would not like the idea of-"

"We-well it couldn't hurt to at least check the Swimming Club out before we decide if we should join or not, right?" Moka attempted to salvage her summertime dream the moment she heard the vampire decline the offer of membership.

"Hai! We should see how its like!" Yukari agreed, her out-of-age lust blinded her of the monster encyclopedia that she had stored within her otherwise prodigy mind.

"And I could use some swimming lessons myself." Kichirou lied after he saw the opportunity to find more "friends" to pass the schooldays and enjoy what was left of his teenage youth years. "And I believe that we have ourselves a majority vote."

Tsukune could only perform a silent yet annoyed groan as he followed the group and the Swimming Club captain to the school pool. Koumori could only shake his head as a single thought ran through the young vampire's own. 'Water... Why did it have to be water...?'

* * *

When the quintette arrived at the school pool, they found that it was decorated and constructed more like a festival or even a college spring break destination sponsored by some music video centered cable program then a club exposition. There were even male students who interviewed the bikini-clad members with microphones which only added to the overall surreal moment of the atmosphere. Only Tsukune continued to don the academy uniform.

Yukari and Moka, who borrowed swimwear from the club, only felt ire as Kurumu in her own yellow bikini began to suffocate the vampire youth in her well endowed bosom in greeting. The only joy they felt in that encounter, beyond Tsukune's stubborn refusal towards the bluenette's seductive advancement, was that Kurumu promised not to use her charm ability on him. Not if she did not want to earn the eternal ire of her Mate of Fate.

"Kurono-chan, what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked the moment after he was given a breath of fresh air. The air given to him due to the intervention of Yukari who summoned a wash bin to land upon the bluenette succubus' head.

Kurumu rubbed the bump that now grew atop of her head before she answered. "Well, I've come to join the Swimming Club along with my Destined One!" The bluenette succubus then pressed her physical assets against the vampire youth as she caressed his chest. "Tsu-ku-ne, why don't you teach me how to swim..?" She asked seductively.

"Kurono-chan, as much as it would pain me to rescue you from your delusionary fantasy world, I must confess that I- What has gotten into you?" Tsukune exclaimed as Kurumu undid one of the ties that held up one of the straps of her bikini. It now hung dangerously loose from the succubus' shoulders.

"Oh my, my breasts are hurting..." The bluenette noted seductively, much to the chagrin of Moka and Yukari. "Is this swim suit a little too small, Tsukune?" She fingered the lower piece of her swimsuit rather erotically.

"Tsukune-san! Teach me and Moka-san how to swim as well!" Yukari was forced into action as she embraced the now nervous faced vampire.

"What are you doing? Tsukune is my Mate of Fate!" Kurumu attempted to free Tsukune from the little witch's arms. It soon devolved into a tug of war contest.

"How is that possible?"

"Give it up you flat-chested girl!"

"It's not like bigger is better!"

"Oh, well when I was your age, I was already this size." Kurumu teased in a rather seductive pose.

Yukari looked upon her own frame before she retorted. "I heard that large breasts sag early."

"Y-you're saying that my breasts will sag..." The bluenette succubus did not take the factoid well. She then held the young witch in a head lock as punishment for the insult. "You little brat!"

"What are you doing, you milk cow?" Yukari reversed their position and she pulled upon Kurumu's hair as she road her like a horse. The position of the dominator and dominated cycled again as again as the two monster girls exchanged insults in their ever present argument.

"You don't even wear a bra yet!"

"That doesn't matter!"

Tsukune sighed from the display before he turned towards Kochirou. "Kurono-san, could you, at the very least, enlighten your twin- huh?" The vampire was confused as the bluenette incubus no longer stood with them. Though not long afterwards, he found the misplaced classmate amongst the throng of rather attractive members of the Swimming Club. "One would have expected that I should not be so surprised by the incubus' actions by now..."

Moka laughed nervously at the whole affair before she looked at the now busy pool area. It would seem that it was too busy at that moment to try and have a rather romantic swim with the young vampire. "You're trying to seduce Tsukune-kun too, aren't you?" Mizore's sudden appearance caused the pinkette to fall into the water.

"M-Mizore-chan! Don't scare me like that- Hey!" Moka then spotted the yuki onna take advantage of the overall situation as she snuggled close to Tsukune's own body.

"Sh-Shirayuki-san, are you not too close to my own body?" Tsukune inquired rather nervously.

"You're scared of the water, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes." Mizore whispered in a half tease, half concerned fashion. "The others are too selfish to have noticed, but I can help you conquer that fear, if you let me..."

"What are you doing to my Destined One?" Kurumu violently pulled the Yuki Onna from Tsukune's arms. The appearance of a wash bin signaled Yukari's involvement in the argument over Tsukune's vampire heart.

* * *

Later on, upon the rather elaborate but makeshift stage, Kurumu emerged and signaled the start of the All-Girls Swimming Event sponsored by the Swimming Club. "Everyone! It's starting!" Many of the male applicants for the club began to cheer as the bluenette succubus took hold of the microphone stand and began to sing. "_Anata ga suki to tokimeku furuutsu ga! Bikini kara hachikiresou? Purun purun poron!_" The mostly male crowd cheered even more as the succubus continued the song.

_anata no haato hitorijime shitakute_

_kizukanai furi chirari to kiwadoi poozu_

_na no ni..._

The senior members of the Swimming Club, plus one witch and one succubus, were then separated into the Red Team and White Team and participated in the All-Girls Obstacle Race. The entire course was rather simplistic since it involved a tunnel and a triangular wall, however a majority of the participants were entrapped within the tunnel. The first to emerge was Yukari as she slipped past the competitors rather easily.

_kocchi wo minai shainesu booi_

_kimemashita gouin ni icchau!_

"I don't know why my tears can't stop flowing desu!" The little witch complained as she rushed towards the wall that she was meant to climb. However on the first try she slammed into the obstacle rather ingloriously.

_yahhu yahuhu~_

_Sun Sun Sun parasoru no shita de kami no_

_hoshi no ribon wo hodoite shigekiteki na himitsu ageru_

_Non Non Non hazukashii keredo ii no_

_anata wo tokiko ni shichau chanto hitomi wo mite_

_koishiteru watashi nagisa no dekameron_

The next even, the All-Girls Limbo on Water, featured a member of each team paddle up towards the suspended bar and must lean backwards in order to pass beneath without fail. When the succubus and little witch competed against one another, the well endowed Kurumu could not get low enough and her breasts caused her to fail the event.

_tokibetsu no amai manatsu no suiitsu wa_

_ikaga desho dakitsuita no_

_punin punin mugyun_

"I should be happy, but my tears came flowing again desu..." Yukari wiped her eyes after she recovered from the limbo.

_awateta kao ga nan da ka nikurashii_

_mou sukoshi warui ijiwaru shikakechau kara_

_datte..._

Later on, the Red and White Teams competed in another game atop a platform, the All-Girls Push and Shove Game, and attempted to push their fellow competitors into the water with their own bodies rather their limbs in order to outlast each other to gain victory for both themselves and their respective team. Almost naturally, Kurumu and Yukari competed.

_koibito rain kosezu ni_

_suki na no ni kuchibiru ga tooi yo_

"It hurts desu!" Yukari was crushed in between the hips of two competitors when suddenly Kurumu knocked her into the water.

_yahhu yahuhu~_

_Sun Sun Sun wazato kenka shite nigeru_

_namiuchigiwa de motsurete nureta suhada tsukamaete ne_

_Non Non Non furuete iru kedo heiki_

_anata no jiyuu ni shite to sotto toiki de iu_

_mimimoto de tsumi na oshaberi dekameron_

"Yahoo!" Kurumu celebrated as the little witch's own rage splashed against the pool water.

"I won't forgive you desu!"

Near the chain-linked fence were Moka, Mizore, and Tsukune as the sat upon their own pool chairs. The pinkette and purple haired girls sat on either side of the vampire. Both girls looked upon the worried face of Tsukune with concern while occasionally they will glance at each other with ire. Moka would have preferred if Mizore would have returned to her stalker ways and view Tsukune from afar rather then be so close to the vampire youth. Mizore, likewise, would have enjoyed her day with Tsukune better if Moka was not present.

Tsukune, meanwhile, looked upon the entire affair of the Swimming Club with a troubled brow. There was something that raised alarm bells deep within himself beyond the water. However, the though process was interrupted occasionally each time Koumori drooled as he ogled at the swimwear clad Swimming Club and especially when the bikini tops suddenly unraveled. The vampire's response was to flick his finger into the Bake-Bake bat that immediately halted such actions. It was approximately the fifteenth flick when Kochirou walked up to the quartet. "I can understand Moka-chan and Mizore-chan's ire, but why aren't you enjoyin' the festivities like a guy like us should?"

"Something is amiss." Tsukune answered. "A dark omen in the air."

"Let me guess," Kochirou twirled his finger in the air. "The event is nothing more then shameless exposition of the woman's physique for the sake of men's enjoyment and pleasure." Kochirou rolled his eyes as he spouted what he considered pointless propaganda.

"That fact as well." Tsukune further explained. "However, the truth remains that beyond Akashiya-san, Shirayuki-san, Sendo-san, and Kurono-chan, there are no other female applicants for the Swimming Club. All others are male. I cannot help but feel that the combination does not equal good intentions."

"There were no other female club applicants Tsukune-sama chuu?" Koumori asked after he recovered from the rather painful finger flick of a sealed vampire.

"The fact that you have now noticed this discrepancy in the application population demonstrates your poor perception abilities Koumori." Tsukune almost monotonously chastised his Bake-Bake retainer. Koumori simply cowered in embarrassment.

"Ya probably readin' too deeply into the whole thing." Kochirou reassured Tsukune. "It's probably no more harmful then paranoid delusion- Oh hello there!" The bluenette incubus' attention turned from concern to his friend and classmate towards attractive seniors of the Swimming Club who were not occupied with the pool games. After a look of ire from the pinkette and violette towards the incubus for the fact that he clearly abandoned a friend in need for prettier girls, both Moka and Mizore turned back towards Tsukune.

The vampire in question looked at the pool with barely hidden horror and fear. Tsukune's mind then recalled a terrible memory from his past, one in which elder children threw him into the municipal pool and kept his head submerged. Their only response to his thrashed limbs and water filled pleas of mercy were smirks and snickers. They had tormented him simply because he looked different and it took the mere presence of police officers to free the child vampire. However, in that memory, the look upon the faces of those enforcers of law and order suggested to Tsukune that the thought within their mind was that they shouldn't have intervened.

* * *

Soon enough, the games have reached the midpoint of the entire event as Yukari appeared upon the stage. "Let's go everyone desu!" The young witch exclaimed as she used her wand to make the microphone stand disappear. She then caught the microphone before it even hit the ground and began to sing. "_Atsukai ni chuui! mou watashi! Kodomo ja nai desu otome desu! Renai kurai wa shiteru desu! Anata dake no mono!_"

Then the All-Girls Race on Water game began as the all female competitors faced each other and their own sense of balance towards victory or else faced elimination in the water. In one such race, the bluenette succubus herself was victorious as she one by her well endowed assets. "Yahohoo! I'm first!"

_majikaru sutekki furi nagara_

_anata no haato o neraiuchi_

_dakedo dakedo itsumo itsumo_

_to~doka~nai~ _

The two teams competed yet again in the All-Girls Toss Game on Water game to which the competitors must toss as many of the balls with their team colors into the suspended basket for victory. Yukari, however, was held back in her throw from her rather strange position as Kurumu's breasts laid atop of the little witch's own head.

_pararisharurin pararisharurun_

_koi o kanaeru mahou ga_

_majikaru shite mirakuru shite_

_Yes? No? romansu desu_

"Hey! You're getting in my way desu!"

"Oh my, I didn't notice..." The bluenette noted absentmindedly. It was unknown to all who listened if she either told a lie or the honest truth.

_zunou wa meiseki! kono watashi_

_nandemo dase masu tarai desu!_

_tsuyoi teki ni mo make masen_

_anata dake misete! _

It was then time for the final game, the All girls Horseback Fight. The final even that will show which team were the more successful players. The horseback rules were simple: Take the colored hat of the opposing team to disqualify them from victory.

_majikaru sutekki furi nagara_

_karei ni dashi masu rabu biimu_

_demo ne demo ne itsumo itsumo_

_ha~zushi~chau~ _

"White and black- No, we must settle this between the whites and reds desu!" Yukari mused as she awaited the signal to begin the mock battle. Soon enough, the whistle was blown and Yukari ordered her team to advance. "Let's go!"

_nekutsu yokisu~ nekutsu dakisu~_

_koi ni yoku kiku mahou ga_

_kirakira shite fuwafuwa shite_

_happii hakobi masu_

The two teams then wrestled with one another atop of their compatriots. Several were successful in the elimination of their opponents while a noticeable number used dirty tricks such as to steal the opponent's swimwear tops to force them to cover themselves and leave their colored hats exposed to capture.

_pararisharurin pararisharurun_

_koi o kanaeru mahou ga_

_majikaru shite mirakuru shite_

_Yes? No? romansu desu_

Yukari was simply too short to reach for Kurumu's colored headband all the while the succubus could only chuckle at the little witch's plight. Moments later, the bluenette took the white band hat off of Yukari's head and proclaimed victory. "Yahohoo!"

In frustration, the little witch stole Kurumu's bikini top. "Hey Yukari-chan! That's cheating!" Kurumu exclaimed as she covered herself.

"Your huge breasts are just too much!" Yukari argued back and the game soon became a fierce argument.

* * *

The pool had calmed down since the end of the Swimming Club sponsored games. Many of the club applicants were taught how to swim by the senior members of the club. If it is true that they need to learn how to swim or just an excuse to get close to the attractive seniors was up to debate.

Even so, Tsukune still refused to don any form of swimwear, much less enter the water. "I just do not find the act of swimming to be that exiting an activity." Tsukune defended. In the background, Yukari and Kurumu argued about bust sizes and Tsukune as usual.

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" Moka nearly begged. "The water isn't that bad."

"The harlot is correct." Mizore agreed. "No matter the reason, your reaction is still irrational."

"What did you call me?"

"I...I heard highly disturbing stories about urination in pool water!" Tsukune countered as he sweated. His proximity to the edge of the pool and the size of the splashes did greatly to diminish his mental stability. "I prefer not to learn if such accounts are valid in such a fashion."

"Oh man," Kochirou chuckled from the exchange. "So stubborn like a little kid. It's still hard to believe that someone like a vampire would be so against going into the- Wait a minute..." The bluenette incubus then mentally strained to recall a factoid of vampires that he had heard some time ago. Then the sounds of violent splashes and yells of terror broke his concentration as he spied one of the senior members, who then sported a fish-like tail, bite one of the male club applicants and the poor boy aged before Kochirou's eyes. "Uh oh..."

"I'll show you then!" Moka was so focused in her attempt to bring Tsukune out of his fear of the water that she did not notice the mermaid members suck the youth and life force out of the applicants when she stepped into the pool. She then turned back towards Tsukune. "See? I'm alright, nothing bad happened."

"Not yet." Kochirou then brought the pinkette and the rest of the group's attention towards the mermaid buffet that the Swimming Club has made of the male applicants.

"Wh-what's going on?" Moka exclaimed as she attempted to climb out of the pool. However, her progress was retarded when the Swimming Club captain intervened. "Ich-Ichinose-sempai?"

"I can't simply let you leave. Not when you smell so good, like a human." The club captain then reverted into her true mermaid form, much to Moka's horror. "**I've noticed your scent ever since the opening ceremony. It's just too delicious to ignore, and your life force must also be equally delectable.**"

Of all the monsters Tsukune could have faced at the academy, the vampire had to contend with a monster who calls the water their home and domain. "We have to do something! Kurono-chan! Kuruno-san! Fly over the pool and see if you can rescue the others from the mermaids! Sendo-san, do you have any spells that could-"

"**Too cowardly to go into the water yourself?**" Ichinose teased villainously, with caught Tsukune's attention and that of the group. "**But what else is to be expected of a water hater like you? Or is it because your true nature is weak against water?**"

Both Mizore and Moka were shocked from the realization that struck them not unlike a bullet. The words of Koumori's worry when Tsukune demanded a cup of water on the first day of classes should have clued them the reason the young vampire feared water. The universal solvent was a vampire's weakness, one with deadly consequences if he were to even touch the liquid. The two girls mentally chastised themselves for their selfishness as Ichinose continued.

"**Either way, you cannot do anything while out of the water. So why don't a cowardly weakling like yourself just-**" The mermaid captain was silenced when Tsukune leaped towards her and slammed his fist into her face.

However, it was the momentary glance downwards towards his own reflection did Tsukune realize his error. "...Oh...curse me-" His body slammed into the water. The moment his flesh touched the liquid, his supernatural aura began to short circuit across his entire body and caused immense pain as Tsukune shrieked horribly.

"Tsukune-sama chuu!" Koumori exclaimed in horror.

"Oh no! If we don't do anything to save Tsukune-san, the purification properties of the water will drain him of his energy and ultimately kill him desu!" Yukari explained in a panic.

Almost by instinct, Moka rushed towards Tsukune's flailed and pained form. She was then able to take off the rosario from the choker around his neck and unsealed the vampiric powers deep within his body. The supernatural aura alone was enough to cause the pool water to churn and boil as Tsukune rose from the water with a face marred with anger. "**Call me weak one more time! I fucking dare you!**"

Several of the male applicants that were strong enough used the opportunity to escape the pool and rescue their own lives. "**How dare you interrupt our meal- You're a vampire?**" Ichinose gasped as she felt the power of the vampiric aura as if it were an inferno. However, she quickly recovered. "**No matter, your weakness is our domain..!**" The mermaid seniors then used their tails to splash water onto Tsukune's body and cause additional torment to arc throughout his body.

However, the barrage of waves were forcibly concluded as Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore used their respective abilities to halt the attack. "**I'll thank you three for the help once I figured out how, but right now I got a bitch fish to handle.**" Tsukune growled. It was enough of an insult for Ichinose to dash towards the wounded vampire youth in anger. He then summoned an aura platform to jump off from and into the air, to which the mermaid captain followed.

"**How stupid a vampire is, to escape into the air when they are so vulnerable!**" Ichinose then reached out towards Tsukune with her deadly maw. "**Now die!**"

"**...Got ya cunt.**" Tsukune smirked as he brought his hands together and slammed them atop of the mermaid captain's head. The force of which was powerful enough to knock her out and have her land into a pool cleaning net. It was an ironic display as Tsukune landed almost gracefully outside the pool.

However, he soon collapsed to his knees and caused the rest of the group to rush towards him in worry and panic. "Tsukune-san! Are you alright-"

"How dare you even show some concern towards Tsukune-sama, how dare any of you chuu!" Koumori chastised the group. "Your selfish desires have blinded each and every one of you to Tsukune-sama's plight chuu! You don't understand him at all chuu! None of you deserve to even be within Tsukune-sama's presence-"

"**Koumori.**" Tsukune called for the Bake-Bake bat's attention.

"Um, yes Tsukume-sama chuu?"

"**Shut up.**" Tsukune commanded, and it was then that he felt the presence of Saizou Komiya.

"It's Saizou-san!" Moka exclaimed.

"Crap, why of all times..!" Kochirou as the now healed monster approached Tsukune.

"Well isn't this my lucky day? First day out of my bandages and I find you in a weakened, pathetic state." Saizou then transformed into his true self. "**I'll repay the beating you gave me the other day and beat your ass so hard that- What the fuck are you doing?**" Tsukune took hold of Saizou's hand and lead him towards the pool. He then dunked his foot into the water and soon both were engulfed with arcs of supernatural energy.

A moment after Saizou was knocked out from the discharge, Tsukune then took back the rosario that was within Moka's grasps. "**I'm gonna skip checkin' out the other clubs and just go back to bed. I've had enough excitement for one day.**" And with those words, the vampire youth and his retainer retreated from the school pool.

"Why didn't that happen earlier desu?" Yukari questioned.

"Don't know, don't care. You should be glad that it didn't happen to Moka-chan." Kochirou noted as the group followed Tsukune and left behind a deep fried Saizou. His limbs continued to twitch from the pain and latent energy that coursed through his body.

* * *

For the next four days, Tsukune slept in a coma-like state as his body recovered from the incident with the Swimming Club. Throughout the duration of those four days, Koumori collected notes from the classes that the vampire would have otherwise attended. Additionally, the four girls argued weather who would take care of Tsukune as he recovered in bed. It was a natural wonder how such a being could sleep through the arguments that ran through his room.

However, one he had awaken from his recovery slumber, Tsukune had entered into a sour mood the moment he realized that he had not chosen a club. All other clubs were either too strange to join or no longer took any more new members. It was at that point as the group walked down the hall that Nekonome approached them. "So, have any of you chosen a club to join?"

"No," Moka answered. "Some things have occurred and well-"

"Splendid! Then would you consider joining the Newspaper Club?" Nekonome asked.

Tsukune replied with the first thing that came to his mind. "In consideration to the horrifically limited options we have at the moment for the mandatory requirement, what other choice do we have for ourselves?"

* * *

And thus concludes the third chapter in the Rosario to Human saga, next up will be the Newspaper Club affair and its president. However, will events continue as they were in cannon or will there be a change in the usual tale?

As for Saizou, well I have considered turning this otherwise occasional villain into a running gag, to which the Outcast Ayashi bully would challenge Tsukune the moment he recovers, only to have the vampire defeat him so pathetically easy. How will this evolve throughout the corse of this tale? Will it change how the rosario gang cross swords with the other Outcast Ayashi and Anti-Thesis? I don't know, but I'll figure something out in the meantime.

And in case anyone is wondering (though I am highly doubtful), Zeinasu as a manga does not exist so don't even try to find it. It's simply something I made up and would eventually (meaning never) will be created. Perhaps I should test out the story using anime characters as stand-ins instead...?

As always, no flames nor brutally honest reviews will be tolerated.


	4. Club Politics

_**Rosario to Human**_

I must apologize for the long delay of all of my current fanfiction projects. I was having trouble motivating myself to complete these chapters despite the fact that I have an idea of what to do in my mind.

However, this story starts out differently then usual fanfiction chapters which focuses upon the usual First Day of the Newspaper Club. It should be an interesting read at the very least.

And without further adieu:

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

_Chapter 4__: Club Politics_

As the alarm clock blared atop the night stand, a tired hand not yet ready for the day pressed the ever so popular 'snooze' button upon the device. A groan could be heard beneath the covers as the occupant of the cotton sheet cocoon was forced from a rather pleasant fantasy beneath tired eyelids. Soon enough, muscles began to ache and demanded to be stretched to rid of the knots forged throughout the nigh time hours and awkward positions of slumber.

Eventually but inevitably, one Moka Akashiya gathered the will to awake once the alarm clock alerted her to the current time once more. In a huff, the human turned off the alarm and stretched her limbs in the all too familiar routine of the morning ahead. One could almost imagine that the young pinkette walked and moved in slumber as she automatically performed the morning ritual without thought or effort, or even conscious notice of ones actions not unlike the daily commute of a salaryman or the equivalent.

It was upon one of the buttons of her uniform blouse did Moka realized that today was the first day to which she and her fellow classmates would meet with the Newspaper Club. It was also when she was reminded as to the aftershock of the Swimming Club incident days earlier, of how Tsukune barely spoke to her along with the other monster girls and the incubus twin. However, it was how he looked upon them all, how his eyes were filled like one who was deeply betrayed, that cemented his discontent with each and every one of them. The kind of eyes that would make any who were targeted by such a gaze and stared back to be filled with nothing but shame. Or at least to the girls of the group who felt such heart ache from his look. Despite the famed empathy of the incubus in their own procreational pursuit, the ability only performs flawlessly with the female gender as Kochirou was seemingly oblivious.

Moka learned how much the grief pained her heart each time Tsukune looked upon her with such eyes even though his words dictated otherwise. The same grief that affected the succubus, the little witch, and yuki onna. The ache in her chest only highlighted just how little she truly knew of vampires, let alone himself as a tear fell from her lashes. She just could not take the look the vampire gave to her any longer as she gently smoothed out her uniform skirt and exited her dorm room with her book back in hand.

Only to find from the open hallway balcony that Tsukune was not only awake and dressed in the Yokai Academy uniform, but also headed towards the direction of the bus stop. She wondered internally as to why the vampire youth was awake and ready so early in the morning when she herself barely shook the sleep from her own body. That question fed a curiosity that drove her to follow him towards his destination.

From behind the local flora of leafless trees and bushes, Moka found that Tsukune had met up with a group of elder vampires whose outward appearance were not unlike common street thugs. Each bared their fangs towards Tsukune in a taunt and it was then that she noticed that none had more than two pairs of lengthened syringe-like canines that so characterized vampires. Little of this band of vampires had even length fangs in which one pair were longer then another, though the thought was strange for even a vampire to have an under bite.

"**So dis 'es da famed House of Lee runt we've 'en hearin' about?**" One vampire sneered. "**It sure did save us da trouble of tearin' that stupid assed academy apart ta find ya.**"

"**He don't look so tough ta meh!**" Another vampire joked. "**Not fah one rumored ta fight **

'**gainst demon folk!**"

"**Ya see, we got high expectation fah ya, runt.**" An elder vampire half-scolded. "**So ya betta' last more 'en a fuckin' minute when we kick ya ass.**"

"**Ya blood's betta' be worth all da trouble too afta' we kill ya.**" The third vampire added. "**High Fangs gotta have good powa's ta 'ave for us ta get.**" The other vampires within the group agreed.

Tsukune simply smirked in response. "Is that all you desire from someone such as myself? Assimilation of my lineage's supernatural abilities which lies deep within the blood through my veins?"

"Hmph! Such low class vampires are not even worthy to draw Tsukune-sama's blood chuu!" Koumori jeered before the vampire youth corrected the bake-bake bat.

"**What eva', just show us yer 'eal form.**" The apparent vampire leader spoke. "**It ain't worth it if ya in 'at.**"

"Why should I become my vampiric self to those one so handicap compared to my own?" The question itself was enough to anger the other vampires. "It would only be fair to yield my own abilities to equate to your own, otherwise it would not be...'sporting' as it were."

The proverbial straw was enough to cause the small group of vampires to charge with claws and fangs bared towards Tsukune. The sealed vampire then took Koumori in hand who, through many encounters and battles developed a wordless system for the bake-bake bat to transform into whatever weapon form was needed, changed into a war scythe that decapitated three vampires in a single swoop. A second swing cut the thug vampire numbers into a third of the original strength they had brought with them to face the lone Lee survivor.

Though they morn the loss of their fellow kinsman and comrades, they were undeterred in their natural born lust for ever more power and prestige amongst the vampire community. However, a swift change from war scythe to broad sword effortlessly struck down all but one vampire whose wound was that of a lost right arm. The pain that coursed through the thug vampire's body alone was not enough to hold his tongue. "**Seems da runt 'es a High Fang afta' all. Able ta kill a coven of Low Fangs even sealed. Pretty sharp fangs ya got 'ere.**"

"The fangs I bare before you are sharpened by the demons I slay." Tsukune countered mere moments before he crushed the skull the final vampire of the coven that dared to challenge him and steal the vampiric abilities of the Lee bloodline with his empty hand.

Tsukune then sighed as Koumori transformed back into his bake-bake bat form. "Those Low Fangs were nothing before you Tsukune-sama but to dull your fangs chuu."

"This event was not how I wish to begin this particular academic day." Tsukune complained before he dragged the dismembered limbs and entrails towards the edge of the seaside cliff. The dumped body parts flashed supernatural energy upon contact with the otherwise crimson sea as the purification abilities of the water dissolved the mauled and butchered corpses of the coven the vampire youth slain. From the entire exchange, the pinkette wondered what he and the strange vampires meant throughout the exchange.

* * *

"I don't really know much about all of that vampire fang and society stuff." Kochirou confessed to Moka's earlier inquiry of what she witnessed earlier that morning as the group ate and discussed throughout the lunch hour upon their respective half of the table. The other half sat only Tsukune and his bake-bake bat retainer as he read his Berserk manga. Though he had soften the so called 'silent treatment' with his fellow first year classmates, the look within the vampire youth's eyes were enough to suggest that it was still too early for any of them for any form of friendly talk. Enough reason to not ask for such answers on vampire society directly.

"It shouldn't be that surprising that you don't know that much desu." Yukari began. "Vampires have been known to reveal almost little to nothing about themselves, with the greatest secret being that of their weaknesses desu."

"And what of the 'High Fang' and 'Low Fang' Akashiya-san mentioned earlier?"

"Without going into much detail, vampires must feed upon the blood of others to survive and could only be accomplished when their fangs penetrate the flesh of their prey desu." The little witch began her answer. "Thus, they arrange their entire social structure based upon how many pairs of fangs they possess and the length of that particular pair. The single fang pair and double fang pairs can be thought of as the 'commoners' of vampires. Those that have three pairs of fangs are the vampire equivalent of nobility such as barons, counts, or even dukes in some cases. And finally, those with four pairs of fangs are effectively royalty in the eyes of vampire society as a whole desu!"

"What about those vampires calling Tsukune-san a runt?" Kochirou asked.

"Does that mean that vampires can have litters?" Mizore inquired, much to the surprise of the rest of the group who did not even notice her presence near the table before she spoke up.

"No, vampires only call one of their own a 'runt' if they lack the bloodlust needed to even survive vampire society chuu." Koumori answered as the bat could not take any more speculation from the group.

"How do they tell?" Kurumu asked so innocently.

"Actually..." Koumori confessed. "I was not tutored as to how a vampire tells if a newborn vampire will have the 'drive' to become ruthless, cunning, and remorseless to advance through vampire society chuu."

"Whatever it was," Yukari began. "It must be something that amazed those other vampires if they thought that Tsukune-san was nothing more then a runt desu."

"Yes, especially since vampire infant runts were traditionally killed off chuu." The look of horror upon the faces of the monster girls, and one human, was enough for Koumori to ask. "Nani, chuu?"

"Do they actually do that?" Moka gasped her inquiry. "To just-"

"It is due to the belief in that a vampire runt would be unable survive in such a world otherwise. Not without the vampire drive that made the species so famed beyond their physical prowess." Tsukune answered, though one would notice the hint of venom laced in the words alone. A hint that made the pinkette and the monster girls wonder of their origin.

"Personally I'm more interested in this whole 'powers in the blood' deal." Kochirou confessed. "So what's the detail behind em? I thought vampires only had that whole supernatural strength thing going for them."

"A vast majority of Low Fang classes of vampires only have the supernatural aura powered strength, however there are those very few Low Fangs and nearly all of the Superior Fang classes have additional 'powers' as you so put it that allows them to compete for rank and station against their fellow vampires chuu." Koumori answered. "The most common of these are the ability to shape shift certain parts of one's body into living blade weapons or enhanced aura control not unlike telekinesis, chuu. Only those with more than three fang pairs have abilities that could rival magic itself such as invisibility and flight chuu."

"And one can gain the powers of another vampire simply by the consumption of blood?" Yukari asked.

"That, or transfusion of the blood from the donor to the recipient chuu. However the relative strength of that ability is closely related to the amount of blood that is transferred compared to the size ratio between the donor and the recipient chuu. Meaning that a small 'donation' of the desired blood will be substantially weaker than the original user of that power and will not grow in strength equally, let alone surpass the original, until that particular recipient vampire has a lifetime measured in centuries, if not millennia chuu." Koumori then added. "One can imagine that vampires would not like to share their powers with another vampire within their own coven, let alone a complete stranger chuu."

"So if a vampire wishes to gain the full strength of those abilities..." Mizore began.

"Then the donor is dried of all their blood chuu." Koumori completed. "Very few High Fang vampires are able to survive such a blood loss chuu. The only way to avoid this fate is if the recipient is many factors smaller in size to the donor, such as a child or an infant chuu."

"Vampires are typically driven to gain more powers and abilities to overcome their peers and superiors, to which this drive is far greater in lower classed vampires then the so-called 'Noble Fangs' though they themselves are not immune to the urge." Tsukune added. "If I were not able to intercept the bandit vampires before they stepped upon academy grounds, there would have occurred far more casualties then their initial number." Tsukune noted. "Nothing but destruction and death will follow in the wake of their quest."

"Yeah, that is an interesting point there Tsukune-san." Kochirou stated. "But don't you think that you're kinda pushing the ol' 'Monsters seek only panic and chaos' kind of deal? It's starting to make you sound like a human." The accusation from the bluenette incubus nearly made Moka flinch. "Even now at the academy, you should have realized that not all monsters desire wonton death and destruction."

"I know. The other half endeavors to sexually violate and impregnate virginal maidens."

"You talk as if that's a bad thing." Kochirou stated, much to the chagrin of the pinkette human and the monster girls. It was then that a thought occurred to the bluenette incubus as he noticed the manga within Tsukune's grasp. "I think I heard of that manga series. Ain't it a bit too 'mature' for ya to own legally?"

"I have my ways to obtain such literature." Tsukune answered. "Online retail websites just among my various sources of materiel. The story is quite intriguing and enveloping despite the graphic depiction of violence and," he cleared his throat before he continued. "Physical activities that both Incubi and Succubi would find 'ideal' as it were."

"Just hope that none of the teachers catch ya with it." Kochirou warned. "If what I heard about that series is true, they might even throw ya in detention."

"Which would be the logical story into how I came into contact with an issue when I had attended Lower Secondary School." Tsukune answered. "Before I had learned of ways to obtain such materiel, I could only read scanned images of the pages upon the internet and even then they were translated into English. Though to be frank, my ability to read and write English has improved significantly through the process of understanding the manga's plot overall and subsequent volumes before I purchased my first copy."

"So what's your recommendation then?"

"It has enough of the gore, violence, and detailed nudity to entertain the more mainstream of manga readers. However I find the subtle depictions of fate, religion, and other such topics to be the highlight of the story. Such topics and execution that are nearly absent within the shonen genre of manga that, otherwise, would regulate them to Seinen."

"It almost makes you sound like an otaku desu." Yukari noted.

"When one is severely limited in acquaintances for social interaction, let alone friends and comrades, such otaku traits become a necessity to keep one's sanity." Mizore and Yukari could not help but relate to Tsukune from those words alone.

"Well now you got us for that kind of stuff, right?" Kochirou noted. "We may have our faults and make mistakes from time to time, but we're always there for yah." Tsukune's only response was to return his gaze back upon the pages of the manga.

_

* * *

_

_The girls of the Ashford Academy Student Council soon found themselves surrounded by enemies, both infantry and mecha. It was a difficult situation at best as they trained their weapons upon the girls._

"_This isn't good." Shirley Fenette stated the obvious as she looked upon the formidable changelings rather nervously._

"_How bad is it?" Nunnally Lamperouge asked the group as she used her recently gained super power to float off the ground. It was a far more liberating a sensation to not be so confined to a wheel chair._

"_It's bad." Kallen Stadtfeld/Kouzuki answered the blind girl. "Very bad."_

"_How could we get so trapped like this?" Nina Einstein nearly shrieked in nervous fright._

"_Well if you think about it, it was kinda obvious." The chibi gundam-like being chastised the group. "And I think the solution is also as equally obvious." He gestured to the strange techno-magical devices upon the wrists of each of the student council girls._

"_That's right!" Milly Ashford exclaimed. "Let's transform and-"_

"_Wait!" Kallen interrupted the Ashford Foundation's heir. "Since when were __you__ the leader of us all?"_

"_What? I'm the Student Council President! I __should__ be the leader by that alone!"_

"_Flaunting your family name and title to get what you want? How typically Britannian-"_

"_And I suppose that a former terrorist is more befitting a leader, is that right?"_

"_Now, now." Euphemia li Britannia attempted to calm the two down. "We shouldn't be arguing over such a matter-"_

"_I have the combat experience to lead everyone else into battle against the changelings!"_

"_People!" The super deformed gundam-like being interrupted as he slapped his manipulators together. "Now's not the fuckin' time to argue who has the bigger dick!" He then slid his manipulators over each other and then swung his arms outwards to begin the transformation that increased his size and altered his mechanical limbs to the appropriate length. Almost fluidly the now full scaled sapient mecha being unsheathed its beam sabers and readied himself for combat._

"_Michael-san is correct." Sayoko Shinozaki agreed. "We can argue later once the enemy is defeated." The other girls nodded just before they crossed their arms before their chests and the devices upon their wrists were aligned and connected with each other._

"_Henshin!" Kallen called out as she raised her crossed arms into an 'X' formation with the connected device as the pivot point. After the second syllable, she swept her arms horizontally to the side and the devices enveloped her body in red light. The light then solidified into a rather form fitting power armor with skirt-like fauld armor and cuirass breastplate armor that flared over the shoulders to make the power armor more modest. The two sets of armored pieces aesthetically flowed along one another similar to a Teutonic Knight. "Knight of Ruby!"_

"_Power up!" Milly called out as a yellow light enveloped her body and solidified into a similarly designed power armor, yet colored yellow-on-white rather then red-on-white as with Kallen. "Knight of Topaz!"_

"_Ascend into the clouds!" Euphemia's body was then enveloped in light which then solidified into a pink-on-white power armor. "Knight of Opal!"_

"_Transform..!" The girl known as C.C. spoke out almost louder then her usual monotone voice as the magical light soon became a lime-green-on-white power armor. "Knight of Emerald..!"_

"_Pretty Make Up!" Shirley soon transformed into her orange-on-white power armor self. "Knight of Amber!"_

"_Upgrade!" Nina's magical light transformed into her dark-green-on-white power armor. "Knight of Jade!"_

"_Magical Armor Technique!" Sayako next was encased in black-on-white power armor. "Knight of Onyx!"_

"_By the power of Grey Skull!" Nunnally was then enveloped by a kind of heavenly light that altered her form into a more mature body and blessed her with sight before it became her white-on-gold power armor. "Knight of Diamond!"_

"_Pretty/Bishojo Ashford Knights!" The girls exclaimed and in a rather choreographed group pose not unlike those found upon super sentai programs._

"_What is this? Power Ranger?" Michael groaned mechanically in annoyance. "Whatever, let's kick some Daemon-"_

"Tsukune-san, another one desu?" Yukari asked after she had noticed that Tsukune held a manga that was different then what he had read earlier. At the same time, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were occupied with their near-silent competition with the young vampire's heart and affection as the prize as they also occasionally snuck glances to awe his physical features. Kochirou, meanwhile, listened to the music stored upon his digital music player. All simply awaited for the start of the first day of extracurricular activities as part of the Newspaper Club.

"Yes, though I must admit that even I was overruled by my cubicity of this story idea despite the overtly obvious 'cash cow' media as it were of the product itself." Tsukune answered almost in a deadpan and annoyed fashion as he showed the interested group the manga _Code Geass: Bishojo Ashford Knights_. "It is radically different than the source materiel it derives from, though from what I was able to read so far it offers an interesting and unique scenario. To be honest, I have yet heard of a manga that featured super sentai-style majokkos in power armor who are advised by a human-turned chibi mecha. Hopefully later chapters will not disappoint."

"Such as that Nightmare of Nunally manga?" Mizore asked the vampire as she put the information she had gained as she stalked Tsukune into practice.

"Yes, exactly." The look within Tsukune's eyes was not of complete malevolence or betrayal towards the Yuki Onna. In fact, it soften. An effect that was to the chagrin to the other girls as they found a new battlefield for his heart: Manga.

A moment later, Nekonome entered the club room and approached the podium. "Well then everyone, thank you for joining the Newspaper Club!" She announced with her usual energy. There was much confusion within the group as there were no other members, senior or otherwise.

"Nekonome-sensei," Moka asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence impregnated the atmosphere that surrounded the group beforehand. "Is this everyone in the Newspaper Club?"

"Don't be silly!" Nekonome answered. "In fact, there's-"

"Sorry I'm late." The group then turned towards an elder student that entered the club room who wore a head band and an unbuttoned shirt that revealed a wolf head amulet. "And it's the first day as well. Not a good first impression, I must say. But when I heard from Nekonome-sensei that there were some pretty first years as new members, I simply couldn't welcome them with empty arms!" In his hands were three bouquets of roses: One red, the second yellow, and the third white.

"See? Here's the other member." Nekonome concluded. "Morioka Ginei-kun is your sempai and president of the Newspaper Club."

"Salutations! You can call me Gin." Gin greeted the girls of the group, almost completely ignored Kochirou, Tsukune, and Koumori as he handed the bouquets to Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. Upon realization that there was a forth tween girl, he took a flower from each of the bouquets and handed them to Yukari out of proper respect or so it appeared. "You may be young, but you are a lady after all."

The three girls within the group simply did not know how to react to such a welcome from the senior student and president of the club. Mizore's response was rather straight and to the point when she froze the white roses and tossed them as if they were nothing but garbage. It was not the reaction that Gin expected from the violet headed girl, but he still had at least two others to woe as he approached the podium.

"There aren't any Third Year members in the Newspaper Club, so ask any question from your sempai in how the club works and what must be done for the school newspaper." Nekonome added as well.

"Yep, I'm your monster so you can count on me!" He smiled.

"Well he's energetic, that's for sure." Kochirou noted to himself.

"Well since everything seems to be in good hands, I have to go to a faculty meeting. Ja ne!" Nekonome then left the clubroom to leave the new members with the sole veteran and president of the Newspaper Club. Few felt easy from this sudden disappearance of the club's advisor.

"Alright then," Gin began after the group assembled around the table with the elder student at its head of the makeshift meeting table. "First let's start with the central purpose of the Newspaper Club, which is to publish the Yokai Gakuen Times and report upon the activities and events that happen upon the academy, its student population and faculty. This is a huge responsibility that I expect from each and every one of you to perform to the best of your abilities since we are the primary, if not the sole source of information to all who attend and work at the academy outside of rumors. You should all prepare yourselves, this won't be an easy ride as members of the Newspaper Club." The a good bulk of the new members almost felt as if the second-year student was someone to depend upon from the introduction alone. "But let's not get too serious in the matter, we're still students after all. So let's try to have some fun while we're at it, okay? Our academy days won't last forever so let's limit the amount of serious talk."

"So what's our business for the day then?" Kochirou asked Gin.

"First of all is to gather whatever information we can report on." He then showed the group the advertisement for the Yokai Gakuden Times that featured a visage of Nekonome herself. A poster that was strange even to a monster. "While we're at it, we can start distribution of the posters."

* * *

At the shoe lockers of Yokai Academy's entrance, the group began the distribution of the newspaper advertisement with Gin as the supervisor. Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore stood upon stools to place the ads high upon the walls so that they could be easily seen and placed by the elder student's direction. Yukari and Tsukune, meanwhile, were occupied with the transport of said posters.

It was then that the vampire youth noticed that Gin crouched low upon the ground and angled his neck upwards as he continued to direct the other girls into the placement of the posters, which were impossibly high for them to attempt with their limited reach. Tsukune then ran the calculations within his mind to take into account the distance between the girls and the second year student in comparison to the angle of the elder male's neck. It was then concluded that the current position and eye level of Ginei Morioka was within the parameters needed for him to sneak a peak up the skirts of the three girls without their knowledge. There were times when he cursed his arithromania and times when he was thankful for this little mental problem. This was simply one of those rare enough times when his feelings upon his vampire weakness were mixed. The additional fact that Kochirou also joined in upon the depraved act only cemented this hypothesis, though with much of the displeasure of the newspaper club president.

"Do you mind if you could just move that away?" Gin whispered loudly to the bluenette incubus when Kochirou used the poster to block the view of his own twin sister.

"Are you sick or something? That's my Onne-chan over there! Even I have morals!" Kochirou defended in a whisper.

"Yeah, well I can't see neither Moka-san nor Mizore-san either!" Then both noticed that Tsukune blocked their view of either of the three girl's underwear.

"I believe that both of you have more then enough of a stare for your own good." The vampire youth stated with arms crossed across his chest.

"Wh-what are you talking about Tsukune-kun?" Gin feinted innocence.

"You've directed the other girls to move the poster higher then they can barely reach so that both you and Kurono-san may have an easier view of their vulnerable undergarments."

"In my defense, I wasn't in on all the plottin'. I simply saw an opportunity and I took it." Kochirou defended.

"Nonsense! Why would a guy like myself do something so lame?" Gin asked the vampire.

"I doubt that you can easily defend yourself when I had seen with my own eyes that the two of you were-" Before Tsukune cound continue, the three girls turned towards the commotion.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh well this guy confessed that he saw all of your panties like it was something to be proud of." Gin lied, which made the three girls and even the incubus exclaimed. Though Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were shocked that they were peeped upon, Kochirou was shocked that the club president would lie so blatantly.

"Is-Is that true Aono-san?" Moka barely asked.

"Why would I perform such a boorish and pointless act as to spy upwards into the skirt of another?" The vampire youth asked. It was unknown how Moka and Kurumu have reached this particular thought, weather it was through the adrenaline of the shock, the secret wish for the vampire to actually have an interest in either one of them, or some other reason unfathomed. But whatever train of logic that their minds followed, they all reached a strange conclusion: Did Tsukune just call them ugly? "Now unless everyone wishes to continue this aimless charade, I suggest that we continue to-"

"JERK!" Moka and Kurumu slapped either side of Tsukune's face before Tsukune could conclude his statement. And before Tsukune could even demand what had occurred, the two girls left with annoyed looks upon their faces. Both Kochirou and Yukari chased after them and continued to ask what had happened.

"Well that was interesting, but now because of you club activities are over for today." Gin half-scolded before he left the shoe lockers and left both the bewildered vampire, his bake-bake bat retainer and yuki onna to their devices.

"...What in all that is logical and sane had just occurred?" Tsukune demanded out of confusion and shock. Mizore and Koumori simply shrugged, equally unsure as to what had just happened moments earlier.

* * *

It was the second day of club activities and yet Tsukune still could not fathom logically as to the cause of Moka's and Kurumu's slap, as if he was the one to sneak a peak at their underwear rather then Gin and Kochirou. It was a conundrum that not even Koumori could advise upon the situation, though the subject matter was beyond the knowledge of the bake-bake bat and through multiple times the lack of information infuriated the young vampire to no end and caused multiple incidents that were less that pleasant. Not only that, but he could not even reason why in previous encounters the other girls of the group wished for him to feed upon their blood rather to enthusiastically. Were vampire bites suppose to be painful?

Granted, he could simply ask the girls in question. However, he was not in the correct state of mind and emotion stability to inquire the reason. The slaps and the earlier incident with the Swimming Club was still fresh in his mind and those girls had appeared to honor the vampire youth's temporary solitude to collect himself before he was ready to meet them again with a sound mind and judgement.

As Tsukune walked down the path with a manga in hand, not too far away at a locker room did two girls gossiped the latest rumors. The two were physically occupied with the uniform change from gym clothes into the standardized blouse, blazer, and skirt when a girl with two pony tails held in a loop asked the other that had her hair cut short. "Are Moka-san and Tsukune-kun Dating?"

"I'm not sure but... I heard people saying that they saw Tsukune-kun kiss Moka-san on the neck. Even on the neck." The short haired girl answered.

"Eh, really?"

"But then I also heard that he also kissed the necks of Kurumu-san and Mizore-san as well."

The elder student Ginei Morioka, who eased dropped upon the gossip from beneath the window, did not take the information relayed to him unintentionally well. His mind screamed as he imagined Tsukune kissing the necks of Mizore, Kurumu, and especially Moka in a rather erotic atmosphere that was almost too predictable by those who knew of the Second Year Student.

"This is no joke, Tsukune-kun!" Gin exclaimed out loud and realized too late the mistake he just performed.

"Who's there?" The short haired girl demanded as she turned and saw from the window Tsukune who was, in all honestly, minded his own business and was more occupied with the manga in his hands then anything else within his surroundings.

However, it was the sound of a window opened did his attention drew from the manga. With shock and the regret of hindsight, he blocked his gaze with the manga. "What in the- Do you have no decency at all?"

"What do you think you're doing? Doing this in broad daylight?" The short haired girl exclaimed as she covered herself. The loop haired girl performed likewise.

"I should be the one to ask such a question? Did it ever not occur to either one of you to not change in such an exposed space? You should have at least have the common sense to close the blinds!" Tsukune argued as Koumori gazed upon the barely covered yet youthful bodies of the high school girls.

Gin, atop a roof top and barely escaped the encounter, pondered his task before him. "I better take some precautions. The only way to split Moka-san from Tsukune is..." Then a thought occurred to him as he witnessed the strange argument between the young vampire and the two barely dressed school girls. He smirked as he realized his stratagem to tear apart Moka from Tsukune, the perfect set up for the occasion.

"This is pointless!" Tsukune groaned in annoyance. "I should not be wasting my time in a debate with hentai exhibitionists!"

"NANI?" The two girls growled as Tsukune marched away.

* * *

Class sessions have ended and after class club activities were about to begin as both Tsukune and Gin headed towards a rather vacant alleyway after the elder student convinced the vampire youth that club activities would be held there. The location was rather strange even to Koumori once the trio arrived.

"This seems to be too open to be a hideout for a peeper chuu..." The bake-bake bat questioned.

"Don't be suspicious, I trust my sources." Gin reassured the retainer. "Besides, we're doing a good deed for the student body, especially the female part-"

"In that you're all too familiar with its anatomy from what I can gather of your recent actions." Tsukune arched an eyebrow as he interrupted Gin.

"Are you still angry about that?"

"You have blamed me for your perverse and immoral actions which ultimately lead to that little...'double whammy' as one would refer the action." Koumori nodded in agreement.

"Well this story is granted to change that whole situation dramatically." Gin smiled before he pointed towards a slightly ajar window. "Anyway Tsukune-kun, take a peek inside and see if there's anything that might link us to the peeper's identity." Unbeknown to the vampire and his retainer, Gin had lured Tsukune to this location specifically to trick him to peak into the girl's changing room and photograph the act. It was perfect blackmail materiel.

"And when have our little relationship evolved into a 'first name' basis Morioka-sempai?" Tsukune question before he plucked Koumori from his shoulder. "And I have a far more enterprising alternative in mind."

Gin could almost imagine his perfect plan shatter like glass as Tsukune place Koumori upon the window's ledge. He was so involved in the death of his plan that the camera flashed unintentionally. "...Morioka-sempai... why did you bring a camera on this expedition and why did you take a photograph of me?"

Mentally, Gin scrambled for an excuse. "Well I thought that we should have photographic evidence for the newspaper and, well to be honest the finger kinda slipped." He rubbed the back of his head and hopped both for the young vampire to believe in his ruse an that the photo he did accidentally take would be enough circumstantial evidence to suggest that Tsukune was a peeper. He also hopped that his nervous sweat was not noticed.

Tsukune simply shrugged in response. "There is some logical reasoning in the photographing of evidence. After all, professional law enforcement and crime laboratories strive for the absolution and sterilization of such evidence to produce a clear conviction of said criminal." Gin barely contained his sigh of relief as he mentally noted to turn the flash off the next time he used the camera for the next possible chance he was sure to find. That is if the bat would not reveal the ruse to the vampire before the chance could even occur.

Several minutes have past and there was virtually no response from the bake-bake bat as Gin spoke of his declaration towards his persuit towards the human Moka Akashiya. A declaration that worried the vampire youth, yet it was not enough to overshadow the curiosity as to what took Koumori so long in a simple observation assignment. Several minutes were more then enough to have an accurate layout of the interior of what laid beyond and to report properly.

"Koumori, what is taking you so long-" Tsukune then sensed blood as he grasped the bake-bake bat retainer in addition to the sensation of the intelligent animal's body limp. It was upon closer inspection, and the ramble of the now delirious Koumori, that he was over aroused by the bare panties and sometimes bare bodies of schoolgirl monsters by the amount of blood that flowed from the retainer's nose.

"Morioka-sempai, what is the meaning of this-" Tsukune was interrupted when he saw Gin check a photograph with a rather sinister smirk.

"You do know that peeking is a serious offence, right Tsukune-kun?" Gin warned.

"Are you that delusional to believe in the idea that you would escape such a crime without punishment or reprisal?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"With what? The word of a bat that's loyal to you to a fault? Please, it's my charming word against your own. However, if you keep your distance from Moka-san then I won't have to show her these pictures of you peaking the girl's changing room."

"What sane mind would believe in such a fabricated lie as that?"

"Once again, it's my word against yours. Oh and I suggest that you run, that little outburst just now caught their attention." And with those words, Gin disappeared not unlike a Las Vegas magical act, sans the smoke. Tsukune could only growl in frustration and anger from this blatant act of betrayal mere moments before a head appeared from the small window. A feminine head.

"He's here! The peeping tom is still here!" She declared.

The young vampire had little choice but to flee from the scene. After all, how could one reason with hormone charged teenagers whose minds were still in the process of development and maturity. Yet even now Tsukune had a new goal in addition to the reinforcement of an older purpose: Get the second year student to face divine justice for this crime and to get Moka Akashiya out of Yokai Academy.

* * *

Later on that day, Tsukune and the now fully awakened Koumori were distracted from their mutual quest to hunt down Ginei Morioka by the curses and accusations of random members of Yokai Academy's female population that forced them to strike and flee. It would not improve his situation towards any silver linging, but if he could get Moka out of the monster realm safely and intact, in addition towards the torture of one second year student, it would all be worth the annoyances he had to face this day alone.

"Between a lecherous sempai and schoolgirls to whom logic has taken an extended leave," Tsukune groaned in annoyance. "It's difficult for one such as myself to even restrain my own sanity into healthy stability."

"Lets not forget the occasional demon encounter upon academy grounds Tsukune-sama chuu." Koumori reminded the vampire much to the other's chagrin. "However, that only means that events could only improve from there chuu."

"True, it is difficult to imagine how my fortune would turn ill, considering the circumstances as of late."

"Are you Aono Tsukune of Year One, Class Three?" A voice almost demanded as Tsukune cursed whatever powers that be that have made this day even more horrible then it had become. The young vampire then turned towards the voice to find three unfamiliar individuals. One had a well manicured head of light brunette hair, a second had a darker shade of hair then the first and wore glasses and stood a head taller, and the third was a dusty blonde and rather obese with a height that was shorter then his other compatriots. The collective look upon their eyes was almost comical despite the evidence of tears within their eyes.

"Yes, I am." Tsukune answered. "So what do I owe the pleasure of our encounter upon this fine-"

"I won't forgive you!" The rather portly student spat with venom, which caused the vampire and the bake-bake bat to raise an eyebrow.

"You are our Enemy!" The tall student with glasses equally cursed.

"...And may I enquire as to what offense I have done against either of you?" Tsukune asked.

"If you don't understand, I will explain it to you then." The now apparent leader of the triad spoke before he then ordered. "Formation, Set!"

The trio then removed their uniform blazer to reveal pink coats underneath. A style that made both the vampire and bake-bake bat question their very sanity. "And.. L.O.V.E. CUTE Mokyuu-san!" The triad leader announced as he performed a rather strange pose and twisted his hips with each letter and sylable.

"We won't lose to the likes of you!" The obese student declared before he moved into an equally disturbed pose and twisted his body. "Kumuru, love, love, lovely Kurumu... "

"C.U.T.E. Yukarin! Moe, moe, huu, huu!" The tall, glasses donned student raised his arms into the air in a similar beat.

"...Are you all seriously fan clubs..?" Tsukune's mind could barely comprehend the insanity that was before his very eyes.

"Indeed, I'm the leader of the Akashiya Moka-sama fan club, Kasahara Kouzou!" The triad leader known as Kasahara Kouzou announced.

"Furthermore, I'm the leader of the Kurouno Kurumu fan club, Taira Gouzaburou!" The obese student introduced himself.

"And I'm the leader of Sendou Yukari fan club, Naga Kubisaku!" The tall student with glasses informed.

"Together we are called," Kouzou lead as the triad began to state the overall name of their group into a well choreographed pose. "Love-Love Alli-"

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gouzaburou demanded as both Tsukune and Koumori walked away from the group.

"Anywhere to which such insanity and stupidity is not so contagious." Tsukune flatly stated.

"Shirayuki-san won't be pleased that she lacks a fan club of her own Tsukune-sama chuu." Koumori noted.

"With what I know of the yuki onna, Shirayuki-san would not be that pleased with such amount of attention. Let alone the common fodder of such attention."

"Wait!" The young vampire and bake-bake bat soon found their path blocked by the fan club trio. "We shall show you our Fan Club Alliance Terror!" Kouzou announced as the trio banished plastic sound horns.

"I have neither the state of mind nor the willpower to waste my precious time with such pointless rabble." Tsukune scolded as he walked away from the three craters that held the presidents of the fanclubs, all of them unconscious of the attack that they never had the chance to even see, let alone avoid.

* * *

Moka stood alone upon the rooftop platform with Gin late that evening. The full moon hung high into the sky and shone with a kind of crimson light that made the night life at Yokai Academy have a rather unnerved atmosphere for her. She had originally sought solitude in order to clear her mind and ponder what she should do for Tsukune as an apology for what she had rashly done to the vampire the other day. The elder student arrived some time later and attempted to comfort the pinkette human from the thought of the young vampire as an overt pervert who sneaked a peak at other girls in dress as the rumors accused. However she knew better deep within her heart that the rumors were not true. That there was some kind of mistake.

Almost in desperation, Gin even tried to show her photographs that he claimed did not know who had taken them as proof of the act. Even when faced with such evidence, Moka believed otherwise. "Instead of these photographs, I want to believe in Tsukune-san!" She stated happily, almost in blissful and ignorant defiance.

Gin, in response, could only chuckle in an amused tone. "Are you serious? How adorable! I'm fallin' for you harder and harder, Moka-san." He then smiled as his teeth transformed into fangs as he slowly transformed into his true, lycanthrope self. "**But... I told yah.. Right? That upon nights of a full moon such as tonight, my self control weakens and my instincts take over!**"

Moka stepped back in fright as Gin's body became more wolf-like in appearance. "**When my...emotions excite me so much... I suddenly loose control over myself!**"

"G-Gin-Sempai..." Moka barely gasped out loud.

"**Then I'll make you my woman by force, Akashiya Moka!**" Gin roared as he leaped towards the pinkette vampire, who in turn screamed in fright.

However Tsukune kicked the werewolf in the head with enough power to push the rather large monster away from Moka. "Tsukune-san!" She called out in joy and relief as Koumori landed back upon the young vampire's shoulder. Not long afterwards Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and even Kochirou also appeared.

"**Damn! How dare you get in the way of our special moment! Why are you all here?**" Gin demanded.

"Capturin' the one who framed Tsukune, that's what!" Kochirou answered rather confidently. "Both Mizore and I saw our little club president try to trick Tsukune into peeping. But he's a little too smart for that." The Yuki Onna nodded her head in agreement. "So you resorted to try and worm Tsukune into trouble with those pictures!"

"**I won't forgive you for getting my Destined One in trouble!**" Kurumu dared as she bared her claws before Gin.

"Despicable desu!" Yukari agreed.

Tsukune then turned towards Koumori. "What must I know of werewolves in this little encounter?"

"Werewolves are S-class monsters whose raw power are on par with those of vampires such as yourself Tsukune-sama chuu." Koumori. "They're renowned for their speed just as vampire are renowned for their pure physical strength, yet it is highly dependent upon the strength of moonlight chuu."

Tsukune then smirked as he noted the cloud formations in the sky. "Such information is all that I enquire to defeat this foe." The vampire then grabbed the Bake-Bake bat who, in turn, transformed into a saber.

Gin simply chuckled. "**So you're the rumored vampire. And here I thought it was Moka-san...**" The werewolf then pulled out a small bag of mustard seed and tossed a small handful before the young vampire. Tsukune then, much to the shock and surprise of the group, let go of the Koumori saber and began to count the seeds upon the ground. "**I've done my research on vampires.**"

"Tsukune-sama, you're counting before a fight chuu!" Koumori yelled, which was enough for Tsukune to break out of the spell of his arithromania, but not soon enough as Gin used his werewolf speed to send the young vampire in flight from his running kick.

"Tsukune-san!" Moka exclaimed as she reached out towards him, however all that her fingers could grasp was the rosario that hung from his neck. Upon its removal from the chain, Tsukune's vampiric powers were unleashed and he landed upon his feet with a skid before he recovered.

Gin could barely brace himself from the overt pressure of Tsukune's supernatural aura. "**Such raw power... Is this the truth strength of a vampire? Heh, no matter, no one can keep up with a were wolf under the light of a full moon!**" The werewolf declared as he rushed towards the young vampire to perform a powerful, velocity powered punch. However it was much to his surprise as Tsukune barely dodged the attack and attempted to counter attack to only impact air as Gin pulled away quickly.

"**Impossible! How could a vampire even move nearly as fast as a werewolf?**" Gin gasped as Tsukune quickly caught up with the werewolf, yet still moved barely slower in comparison. To the eyes of the others in the group, they were but flashes of movement and could not keep up even with monster eyes.

"**I've had practice.**" Tsukune answered as he kept up his ruse. He needed to distract the werewolf long enough for the large cloud formation high above to obscure the full moon and his mental calculations told him that it would only be a few moments before this event would occur and he would be able to end the bout in his favor. "**Fightin' demons while sealed does wonders to one's strength, stamina, and speed.**"

"**Don't be so cocky, Tsukune-kun.**" Gin warned as he began to maneuver around the young vampire to exploit any opening within Tsukune's form. "**You can't keep up with a werewolf's legendary speed within the light of a full moon forever! Victory will be mine!**"

The moonlight visibly darkened, the clue that Tsukune needed that the werewolf no longer held the speed advantage as he caught Gin's punch with his left hand. "**I don't have to.**" He smirked. "**The clouds can weaken you for me.**" The werewolf then noticed that the source of his near invincible speed was obstructed by simple clouds.

Gin growled, but then he turned back towards Tsukune. "**I can still defeat you even without the light of the full moon. I'll show you the natural strength of a werewolf!**" He attempted to attack the young vampire with his free hand, only for the limb to be captured and both arms used as leverage for Tsukune to deliver a powerful, and painful kick to the obvious weak point of all males regardless of species. This was quickly followed by an upper cut that sent the lycanthrope second year student into a shallow, ballistic trajectory which ended upon the ground several meters below the rooftop.

Victory, that night, belonged to the High Fang Tsukune Aono of the vampire House of Lee.

* * *

The next day, the new members of the Newspaper Club began to distribute flyers to the student body. Each one with the headline "Aono Tsukune Incident: The actual perpetrator of the Peeper Riot was Morioka Ginei of Second Year Class One." printed in bold.

Moka then approached Tsukune as he tacked on the flyers upon the communal bulletin board. "Um... Tsukune-san..." She asked nervously. "I...I wanted to apologize-"

"I already forgive you for that slap the other day." Tsukune interrupted. "I am sure you have your reasons for doing so, whatever they may be. However I wish not to hear them, lest my mood be spoiled." Tsukune then looked over his shoulder to spy the Newspaper Club's president as he was chased by his former admirers and schoolgirls that he used to frame the vampire yesterday. None were too pleased by the truth of the otherwise suave second year student.

"I don't care what happens, I know I can make Akashiya Moka mine!" Gin stated in his delusions as he kept his distance from otherwise painful instruments held within the grasps of his hunters.

"I-It's not just that." Tsukune turned back to the pinkette human. "It's about that time with the Swimming Club..."

"The fault lies equally with my own as well." Tsukune reassured Moka. "I should have been more honest of my natural weakness to you and everyone else. After all, you are all my precious friends."

"Tsukune-san..." Moka's face was aglow along with the other girls of the Newspaper Club who overheard. However, such an emotional setting was compromise by the battle cry of the so-called Love-Love Alliance as they charged towards Tsukune. This raised the eyebrows of many who looked upon them as they were heavily bandaged yet still mobile enough to rush towards the young vampire with haste.

"And here I thought that I was to enjoy the euphoria of the day." Tsukune sighed just as he noticed Saizou march towards him in his unsealed form.

"**Don't you think that you'll get away with what you did to me at the pool- GACK!**" Tsukune then tripped the monstrel and, with the use of Saizou's leg for leverage in a fluid motion from the leg sweep, bowled the larger monster into the Love-Love Alliance's formation. The result was a tangled, yet comical mess.

"Who were they, desu?" Yukari asked.

"Annoyances at best." Tsukune rolled his eyes before he returned to the earlier task at hand.

* * *

And thus concludes the introduction of the Newspaper Club. Next chapter should be the Artsy Birthday encounter where I'll introduce a rather interesting artifact for Tsukune to wield. What is it? That's for me to know and you to find out once that chapter's post. Aren't I such a tease?

As with Saizou, I plan on sucking the comedic potential with Tsukune's encounters of the anime exclusive Love Love Alliance.

Naturally, there'll be those confused as to why I included a Code Geass insert so unexpectedly and randomly into the chapter. Well, the idea evolved that instead of just describing my future fanfiction story ideas (when they'll be written, I have no idea) as mangas that this Tsukune reads that I should have a segment of the manga in action before the vampire's otherwise pleasant read is interrupted by the plot at hand. This also serves as an introduction to these series to see if there is any interest in those ideas once my current fanfiction projects have concludes and does not require me to publish a separate story beforehand.

Why I never thought of this idea with my earlier fanfictions I'll never know...

As always, no flames nor brutally honest reviews will be tolerated.


	5. Bittersweet Sixteen

**Rosario to Human**

I must apologize yet again for my long absence in any updates. Lethargic mind and procrastination had prevented any further work upon all three of my fanfiction projects, a pattern that I fear would continue. I regret that this update does not signal the update of the two previous fanfiction projects I have worked on, but this early submission is to show to my readers that 1) I am still alive and 2) I am still working on those stories so they will be updated as soon as possible. Just not as quickly as many would have liked.

Oh well, I work as well as I can. And before I forget, if any of you dear readers get any inspiration in the opening scene of this chapter, don't hold back. I would love to see this story idea executed properly, it has HUGE comedy potential.

Let's not forget:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

Chapter 5: Bittersweet Sixteen

_As Tsukune walked back to the group with a stack of posters in hand, he noticed that Gin kept up the demand that Moka and Kurumu hoist the posters higher than their arms can barely reached as he laid upon the ground. Soon enough, the foreign exchange students Beavis and Butt-Head joined in on the upward observation._

"_Hehehehehehe, talk about a full moon." Butt-Head chuckled perversely._

"_Hehehehehehehe, now __that's__ a flag I'd salute. Booooing!" Beavis noted, which was enough for Tsukune to wonder exactly what those three looked at. Naively and innocently, he crouched down to their eye level and discovered to his absolute horror that they peaked up the skirts of the two monster girls. However, in that one moment the sight of the undergarments, the pinkette's own rather modest yet pure white pair and the bluenette's green and blue stripped panties with frilled boarders were imprinted into the young man's mind._

"_G-Gin-sempai! Beavis-san! Butt-head-san! What are you doing?" Tsukune exclaimed as he then returned to his feet and used both his body and his arms to block their view almost in a panic._

"_Hey butt munch! You're blocking the view!" Butt-Head cursed._

"_Heheheheheheh, yeah ass wipe! It was getting better! Heheheheheheheh." Beavis joined as well._

"_What's the problem Tsukune-kun?" Gin inquired as he feinted innocence._

"_You were peeping, that's what!" Tsukune accused._

"_Don't be ridiculous, why would a guy like me do something so pathetic?"_

"_What's going on?" Moka asked as both she and the succubus drew their attention towards the commotion bellow them._

"_This guy just bragged about peaking up your skirts." The two monster girls did not take the false revelation to well as they approached Tsukune and demanded if what the senior student had stated was true._

"_Hehehehehehehehe, he so totally did it." But-Head added._

"_Hehehehehehehehe, yeah. Hehehehehehehe, he saw it all!" Beavis included with his usual strange yet perverted manner._

"_Wait! Though I did kinda peak, it was an accid-" Tsukune wasn't able to complete his defense as Moka and Kurumu slapped either side of his face._

"_HENTAI!" The two monster girls cursed._

Tsukune then awoken from the absurdity of the dream. Why he dreamed of that otherwise disastrous first day of the Newspaper Club with those two occidental animation characters he'll never know. That and the rather overly detailed visualization of the underwear that he had no true nor clear understanding as to how the dream featured something that he had never seen before nor even witnessed with his own eyes, yet they were present as if he was an overt pervert such as a certain lycanthrope. But what perplexed the vampire youth even more was in how he was the human and Moka was the sealed vampire. And why was he so spineless and pathetic?

**Canon Tsukune****:** Hey! I'm not pathetic!

What the- Why the fuck are you here? You're not even in this story.

**Canon Tsukune****:** I just heard how you described me just now and I just can't let you get away with saying that!

Wait... you came on this side of the- YOU CANNOT JUST CROSS CONTINUUMS LIKE THAT! That's just fuckin' weird and Mary Sue!

**Canon Tsukune****:** It's Gary Stu-

What the fuck ever! Now get the fuck outta my fanfic! You're ruinin' the entire fucking mood!

**Canon Tsukune****:** And why should I listen to you?

Because I'll have a changeling from John Carpenter's The Thing violate that ass of yours if ya don't!

**Canon Tsukune****:** What are you talking about-

**Changeling Moka****:** Tsukune.

The ghoul Tsukune then turned and saw that the pinkette vampire had appeared near him. However, there was something strange about this Moka.

**Canon Tsukune****:** Moka-san? What are you-

Suddenly this Moka erupted into a mass of tentacles and alien limbs with the pinkette's head that barely hung onto the quagmire of body parts as they enveloped the ghoul Tsukune and began to violate the former human's innocense in ways that could not be accurately described by the most sane of human-

UGH! That's not right! That's not right! That is so fuckin' wrong! That is so fuckin' wrong and messed up! NASTY! Can't unsee! Can't so fuckin' unsee! I should have know that was a bad fuckin' idea! GAUGH!

The vampire youth was quite perplexed. Exactly who was this strange voice who had earlier argued with someone who looked exactly like himself, yet did not have any vampiric aura whatsoever, let alone the rosary that was around his-

Uhhh...pay no attention to the disembodied voice that is now hovering over a garbage pail. Nor the stranger who looks rather familiar being molested horribly by the movie monster. Neither are of no importance! Ignore the sound he's makin' as he purges his own gut from the very memory of what he's seen just now nor of the man who is now being psychologically scarred for life!

...I don't remember eatin' any broccoli...

The supernatural chiropteran retainer of the vampire youth then rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he turned to greet his master. "Unpleasant slumber Tsukune-sama chuu?"

"It was...queer at best...an omen of things to come." Tsukune answered Koumori. He then groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance and frustration. "Only six days before I am of sixteen years and yet the oddities of this world have yet to cease." The Bake-Bake bat could only raise his eyebrows in confusion from the vampire's words.

* * *

_Aldo Dimichi passed through the hard wood portal and into the inner sanctum of the abandoned castle. Though his manner of dress was quite reminiscent to the romantic Victorian image of the Highwayman, his bleached white skin and shoulder length white hair heavily distinqushed the homunculus from his otherwise human observers who stood between him and the seemingly normal monk. Sometimes he wondered if these hired hands knew of just what their employer had ultimately planned for them- no, the entire human race and the planet as a whole. "I have to admit, Alhazred, you weren't that hard to find this time around."_

_The hooded man simply smiled from behind the darkness that was beneath the hood of his dress, all that could have been seen in the current lighting environment was his deep and thick beard in addition to his golden eyes that shown an unholy and unnatural light as Abdul Alhazred responded to Aldo. "And what makes you believe that I did not intentially want you to find me?"_

"_All these centuries and with each battle between us and your henchmen, yet you still haven't learned that this body and I are one and the same?" Aldo raised an eyebrow before he shook his head in annoyace. _

"_For the moment, that is true, but soon enough I will have that body back. I rightfully created it after all." Abdul then gestured his mercenaries to ready their weapons._

"_Are you sure you want to do this little dance of ours again?" The homunculus dared as he unsheathed the katana that he had owned ever since his employment under Toyotomi Hideyoshi during the Battle of Sekigahara. _

"_It will continue," Abdul countered. "Until that body is returned to its rightful owner, me."_

_With but a snap of his fingers, the hired mercenaries of Abdul Alhazred rushed at Aldo with weapons bared, the intent to kill seen in their eyes. The homunculus responded by a quick dash forward with a horizontal slice of his blade that drew first blood from the melee as the unfortunate few who were within the arc of the swing soon found themselves in the struggle to keep their entrails within their bodies and not onto the floor. Aldo sense an interesting opportunity as he grabbed hold of one poor henchmen's intestine and utilized the poor human's body and organs into an impromptu flail as he bludgeoned the other soldiers of hire into submission in between skillful strokes of the katana._

_Eight additional men were taken down from this maneuver before Aldo sent the tormented henchmen into a throng of his compantriots with but a single rotation of the homonculus' wrist. A thug had nearly taken the artificial being by surprise, but was then surprised when the strike was parried and left him open enough for Aldo to perform his Hand of Swords technique, an ability that used the magical energy reserves deep within the homunculus body to vibrate the hand at supersonic frequencies. The magically empowered hand then gutted the unfortunate man from stomach to face as if it moved through blood stained water, yet the maneuver supplied enough momentum to perform a spin kick against the head of another thug that attempted to attack his flank which was followed in fluid motion by a sword strike that separated the man's head and right arm from the rest of his body._

_It was barely a moment of peace before the hired thugs attempted to surround and overwhelm Aldo, however the Hand of Swords spell was still cast and with Katana in half the homunculus performed a two hundred and seventy degree swing of both deadly blades that briefly showed the mercenaries the errors of their recent judement before their torsos were separate from either half. He then dashed towards a thug that pulled out a pistol who attempted to fire a bullet into his brain. With but a gesture, he magically moved fast enough to leave a trail of after images that caused the thug to miss before he realized that Aldo had maneuvered around to his back and smashed his katana into his skull. However, it was a blow that was intended to keep the foolish human alive for Aldo to have a good grasp of the man's skull as leverage as he sliced the man from his head and through his groin n a grotesque shower of gore._

_Aldo then turned towards another pistol armed thug who was immediately disarmed by a swing of the bleached skinned being's katana before he grasped onto the man's skull. With a simple sqeese, his hand was dirtied by the skull, blood, gore and grey matter of the thug. He then swung his blade around to clean the kanana of the gore it had made earlier before he sheathed the weapon. The five remaining mercenaries could not comprehend how such a large, two hundred and sixty-five pound man that stood over six feet and two inches could move so fast. It had not been three mintues since the melee began and already they have lost a considerable number of their fellow compatriots._

"_Wh-What the devil is he?" One of the surviving henchmen esclaimed in horror before he found hiself in a choke hold that moved so fast that it snapped his neck._

"_The last thing you need to worry about." Aldo smirked before he tossed the recently deceased not unlike a rag doll before he turned towards the remaining four hired thugs and Abdul, all were within ten feet of himself. With a sadistic grin, the homunculus gathered the magic empregnated within his body to perform the Windsplitter technique that would enable him to take out the last remaining thugs and Abdul in a single stroke as Aldo unsheathed the oriental sword and fluidly swung the blade horizontally with enough force that the distorted air became a sword in itself as it sliced through the remaining thugs not unlike the perverbial hot knife through butter before the arc approached his hated foe._

_Abdul, contrary to what human nature would suggest in such an encounter, simply smirked as he unsheathed his own personal blade to counter the mana energized blade of distorted air. However, this was no ordinary sword but rather the Scimitar of Barzai which was further enhanced by a barrier cast in the same arcane script that fill the pages of the accursed Necronomicron tome.A simple flick of the wrist was enough to shatter the attack._

_Aldo vocally cursed in how easily his last resort technique was thwarted as he parried the now mana enhanced scimitar before it could do any real, crippling damage to the bleached homunculous took the time that the parry allowed to jump a good distance away from the magic wielder before another spell could be cast that would futher disadvantage the white swordsman. Oh how he wished he had brought enough bullets as he readied himself for whatever the mad Arab would have against him. _

"_It would appear that you have refined your techniques since last we've crossed blades." Abdul noted in how well and how close his own counterattack missed._

"_Well if you're as all knowing and all seeing that you claim that you are," Aldo teased. "You would have known all the fights I've been up since then and now."_

"_Yes, if only because of my craftsmanship of that body of mine." _

"_Don't be so condensending. I have 'grown up' since the last time we fought."Aldo then brandished the katana. "So then, shall we end this?"_

"_Yes, and once victory is mine I will oust that soul of yours back into the vortex." Abdul threatened as he raised the Barzai Scemitar._

"_I'm not impressed." Aldo smirked defiantly. "After all, you can't do a damned thing without a proper body. Hell, you can barely stand after that little stunt of yours just now."_

"_But a momentary set back." Abdul countered. "After all, it won't take much to claim what has been rightfully mine all these centuries."_

"_Just try it." The homunculus dared before the two arch adversaries charged at one another with swords ready to strike down the other to end this little contest of theirs that had lasted for centuries. Their mutual war cries echoed throughout the room, charged with energies that would cause any lesser mortal to collapse in frightful fear as they closed the gap enough for both to be well within the deadly arc of the sharpened blades. Both swords were swung in the intent that the following blows, if not this powerful swing, would end this feud once and for all. This battle will ultimately decide whether or not raw will power and experience is enough to conquer the mysteries of magic spawned from the dark recesses of a universe the human mind could not begin to comprehend without the loss of sanity. _

_The blades were but mere moments from the contact, both knew that in that moment the duel would be ultimately decided and that the victor would be apparent yet both planed their movements against the other in order to dominate completely. _

_Aldo knew that he can- no, he must win this duel if he is to stop this man who knew just too much of the world beyond the human and mundane. He had to win, there was no other alternative as the blades- _

"An American Manga..?" Mizore asked Tsukune as he looked up from the printed medium of choice. He took a quick glance at the antics of his fellow Newspaper Club members before Yukari ended Gin's poor attempt at courtship with a school desk before he answered the yuki onna's earlier inquiry.

"A graphic novel to be precise." Tsukune showed the cover of the aforementioned comic book titled 'Zeitgiest: The Chronicles of Aldo' which was but volume three. "This issue is but part of an ongoing series that is drawn and written by American Comic artist Christopher Miller."

"I see." Mizore absorbed the information as she mentally noted in how worldly her beloved vampire was when it came to manga and comic books. "How is it?"

"The story itself has been compared to the Berserk series, one of many influences cited by Miller-san, in addition to another comic book series known as Spawn that saw great popularity during the 1990s." Tsukune briefly explained. "A comparison that he didn't find flattering."

"Why is that?" The yuki-onna had already begun to mentally map out her strategies to curb the actions of her own rivals in love for the vampire's unbridaled affection.

"Reportedly, he disliked the fact that his own story was comparable to Spawn if only because it's associated with Todd McFarlane." Tsukune simply answered.

"Alright people, let's cut the chatter and get back to the business of reporting the news." Gin replied while he rubbed the injury to his skull. "Specifically the missing girls problem."

"From our school?" Moka asked as the other girls of the Newspaper Club gasped from the revelation. Tsukune simply responded with faint interest as he placed the graphic novel away while Kichirou was mildly interested with the news if only to exploit the possible advantage.

"Yes. This month alone, seven girls have vanished." The werewolf explained before he passed out the flyers. "And each one of those girls were last seen on campus. Our assignment is simple: gather what information we can so that we can solve this mystery."

The girls of the Newspaper club were visibly impressed in how serious Gin had taken this mystery, as if they saw an air of nobility and heroism around the werewolf. Tsukune, naturally, was not convinced as the images of the missing girls fueld his suspicion. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that each and every one of these missing classmates of ours is attractive enough to warrant your own attention?"

"It has everything to do with it." Gin honestly answered with a straight face. Nearly everyone fell out of their chairs from the truth alone.

"Oh! I get it!" Kichirou realized. "You rescue the girls, they'll be in debted to ya and even fall for ya! Brilliant!" Gin honestly did not conceive of the possibility. Rather it was a ploy to have Moka to favor Gin more than Tsukune, but then again a harem of very appreciative schoolgirls was a very close second. The girls and Tsukune simply groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Club activities for the day have just concluded and the group began to disperse from the campus and towards the student dormitories. Though one of their own decided to head towards the external classrooms to which the non-academic portions of the curriculum were held. This action by the pink headed human peaked the vampire's curiocity and caused him to catch up to her. "Do you have a previous engagement, Akashiya-san?"

"Yep." Moka nodded, it was then that the vampire noticed the book entitled 'Art File: Figure Drawing' within her arms.

"Would it be presumptuous of me to assume that your appointment revolves around the art book?" Tsukuen gestured.

"Yes, well the art teacher want's me to model for her for a week."

"Art teacher? Do you mean Ishigami-sensei?" The pinkette human nodded once more, a revelation that caused the various gears and cogs to turn within the young vampires mind. "If I remember correctly, the art assignment for this week was supposed to be what matters the most to each of us."

"What caused you to wonder out loud such a thought Tsukune-sama chuu?" Koumori asked from his favorite pirch.

"Well it reminded me that-" However, before the vampire continued, his stomach growled much to Tsukune's embarrassment. The gluttonal alert then reminded Moka that Tsukune was still a vampire and that his diet was out of the ordinary. "Forgive me Akashiya-san, it's just that-"

"I know, and it would be hard for you since we won't spend so much time with each other for the next week." The pinkette then exposed her neck to the vampire youth. "Go on, it's okay."

"I-I would rather not." Tsukune confessed with a blush. "Though I appreciate the offer, I would not wish to inconvenience you, especially since-"

"Not at all!" Moka countered cheerfully. "You did say that you preferred live blood than those packs right?"

"I have stated such a fact, but if need be I can simply-"

"Nonsense! You don't have to be so formal around me." The pinkette human then pulled into an embrace to which Tsukune's mouth and especially his fangs then faced her exposed neck. "It's okay, I don't mind. Just take your fill." With the internal reason that she offered her blood so willingly, the vampire youth penetrated her skin to let flow the crimson elixir that was the ambrosia and nectar of all vampires as he took in the flavor, texture, and aroma of Moka's blood. For the blood donor herself, she sharply inhailed through her teeth as her toes curled while Tsukune drank her blood to which it was nearly a whole minute before he licked the wound close and pulled away.

The young vampire was so engrossed with the mere memory of the blood transfer alone that he barely caught the pinkette as her knees felt weak. "A-are you well Akashiya-san? I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, you don't have to worry abou it." Moka reassured Tsukune as she found the strength to stand upon her own two feet. "Anyway, I'll work as hard as I can for the club this week to make up for when I can't be there for everyone." She then turned towards her intended path, but before she could proceed any further, she then looked over her shoulder at the vampire youth. "Oh, and don't drink the blood of the other girls alright?"

With those words, Moka left a now confused Tsukune and Koumori behind to ponder what was said to the young vampire. "Why would I want to inconvenience them like that?" Tsukune wondered out loud in honest confusion.

"My tutelage did not adequately cover the actions and behaviors of the fairer gender, Tsukune-sama chuu." The chiroperan vassal advised Tsukune to the best of its abilities. Though it was at that time did Mizore and Kurumu revealed themselves from the nearby flora and instinctively knew the true, ulterior motive of the pinkette human's offer. Naturally, they both argued amongst themselves and seductively begged Tsukune to drink their own blood and toting their own life fluid as superior to the other.

Moka was far enough away to not hear the argument between the yuki onna and succubus, however a slight breeze had sent an unpleasant shiver up her spine and unceremoniously reminded the human that she should pay a quick visit to the girls' rest room before she met at the art class room for her model appointment with Hitomi Ishigami. Oh how glad she was in that she had brought an extra pair of panties earlier that her spine and unceremoniously reminded the human that she should pay a quick visit to the girls rest room before she met at the art class room for her model appointment with Hitomi Ishigami. Oh how glad she was in that she had brought an extra pair of panties earlier that day.

* * *

Later the next day, the students of class 1-3 attended their scheduled art lesson under the tuteledge of one Hitomi Ishigami within her art studio. Many of the students, who were not occupied with the idolization of the art teacher, were busy with the construction of their own art pieces to express their current assignment. Many struggled to completely zone into the very value to which they hold the highest, few were able to translate such a thought to paper such as the vampire youth began to sketch his own interpretation of the assignment's objective in between the occasional observation of the idol worship of many of the students, male and female alike. The fact that even a single student, whose style of bangs was rather distinct, openly announced that she had willingly skipped physical education to spend time with the art teacher disturbed both Tsukune and Koumori but the young vampire shrugged the momentary uneasiness away as he returned to the sketch before him.

Though both the vampire youth and the bake bake bat vassal should have known that sooner or later that his solitary art labor would have gained attention of his own clique of aquaintances as Kichirou spied over Tsukune's shoulder. "Pretty nice drawing you got going there Tskune."

"I appreciate your words of encouragement, though I must be frank in that this is the extent of my artistic skill. Well, what I was given with equipment to perform this endevour." Tsukune confessed.

"Right, whatever." The bluenette incubus noted. "Still, while I appreciate that you immortalize my dazzling good looks, why draw me like something from an anime?"

Tsukune rolled his eyes from Kichirou's earlier comment before he responded. "When I was younger, I had wanted to become a professional manga-ka. I scoured the local library and the internet on lessons that would have helped me achieve such a dream." The revelation was not loss from the ears of one yuki onna and the incubus' twin who easedropped as covertly as they were able while mindful of their own art assignment.

"Guess that would explain a few things. But wouldn't you get higher points for painting it?"

"Like I have stated earlier, this is the product of what I am able to perform with the available materiels at hand."

"So what? You can't paint as well as you can draw?"

"Not without a computer loaded with the Photoshop program and a graphics tablet." Tsukune confessed as he continued with the finner touches of his project, though his mind could not help but return to that question that he was not able to ask Moka yesterday. Would it be offensive for the pinkette human if he considered her-

"Ishigami-sensei, could you help me with this?" The vampire youth turned towards the aforementioned human and the Yokai Academy Art instructor. The question still haunted his consciousness as Ishigami helped the pinkette with her own art project, though the chances are quite likely as to what her 'most important thing' was to be her subject.

Still, it was enough of a resolve to ask Moka that important question whenever the chance presented itself. Oh how little he knew how difficult such a simple task would devolve.

* * *

Three rather problematic and annoyed days occupied with failed attempts of the proposed question to one pinkette human and it had brought the vampire youth to a frustrated conclusion. Tsukune would ask his question at the only location where he is certain that it would not be interrupted by any third party; Ishigami's Art Studio.

While the occasional demon slaying incidents have granted him some relief from his frustration as he ripped their heads, hearts, and livers from their still twitching bodies, not to mention the encounters with the Love Love Alliance and Saizou Komiya have added some well needed variety in the vented frustration and annoyance of the vampire youth, it was the very aquaintances and club members of the Newspaper Club that has gained his ire. He never had such trouble to suppress so great an urge to strange someone, anyone, than he did throughout those last few days.

"Is it wise to interrupt this modeling session between the Art Instructor and Akashiya-san Tsukune-san?" Koumori inquired his vampire lord. "After all, we know not the circumstances of the modeling and it would be rather embarrassing to all chuu."

"I have little recourse to perform otherwise." Tsukune answered as they were moments away from the art studio. "If I can't ask Akashiya-san my question, it would be only a matter of time before I find that the death of demons by my own claws would not be enough to stay my frustration." However, upon the entrance into the art studio, the vampire youth and chiroperan vassal found the room empty of any intelligent beings. "…And I belive we have just reached that point to which we have both feared." He groaned in frustrated annoyance.

"Perhaps we are simply early, Tsukune-sama." Koumori reassured his vampire lord. "I am certain that if we wait long enough- Do your ears detect such weeping chuu?"

"Yes," Tsukune then turned towards a locker whose door was ajar by the uniform jacket of the academy. "And it originates from there."

"There are others, Tsukune-sama." The chiropteran vassal advised as he strained his ears. "Many, many others. But it's very faint, I almost missed it chuu." Tsukune then let loose his mind to logically cut down the most likely locations to which the other strange sobs have originated. Koumori was unable to detect the noise until they specifically entered the studio so that ruled out any other rooms of the building. From what he memorized of the layout, the studio held a separate office for the instructor and the principles of Occam's razor concluded that the originators were occupied within Ishigami's office.

"I believe that I may have located the others." Tsukune announced to Koumori. "Open the locker to see what it contains, I will investigate the office." The bake bake batt nodded as it flew towards the locker and used its wings to open it wide as the vampire youth approached the door that lead into the office.

"Tskune-sama, you may wish to see this." Koumori announced just as Tsukune had twisted the door knob open. He turned and with his superior vampire vision saw the statue of a young girl that covered her more private areas of her body that actually cried. Yet it was not the sole fact that greatly disturbed the young vampire, but rather how the statue's hairstyle was uncannily familiar with the one schoolgirl that had skipped physical education all those days ago. "Does she not look familiar, chuu?"

"Uncomfortably familiar, and I fear that it may indicate something else far more dark and sinister." Tsukune answered as he swung open the office door to sneak a peek within.

"What are you doing with my art?" A sinister voice threatened as Tsukune turned towards Hitomi Ishigami.

"They resemble more like vitims than artwork to me." Tsukune then outstreteched his arm and called for the Bake Bake bat who flew towards his vampire lord and transformed into a sword the moment the vassal was within the young vampire's grasp. The tip of the Koumori sword was then aimed at the art instructor whose only reaction was a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure that it's wise to point such a deadly weapon at a faculty member?"

"All I see is a kidnapper who has petrified misled schoolgirls for their own perverted logic." Tsukune spat venom. "I may not have had a complete enough observation on your so called 'art', but it was enough to recognize a few of the missing girls. Upon my own honor and integrity, I will not allow you to add more to your debached collection."

"**I'd like to see you try.**" Ishigami smirked as her true gorgon nature revealed itself as her braid transformed into vipers. Both monsters growled as they fell into their respective combat stances, awaited the other to make the first foolish move.

That honor, unfortunately, fell upon the pinkette human as Moka entered the art studio. "I didn't mean to be late Ishigami-sensei, I just-" Her words were halted as she spies the monster duel before her with simple, utter confusion.

"Akashiya-san, run!" Tsukune commanded, yet barely parried the gorgon vipers. "Ishigami was the one who kidnapped those girls!"

"**Bastard!**" The gorgon snarled. "**You ruined everything!**"

"You brought this misfortune to yourself!" The vampire youth snapped as he swung the Koumori blade towards Ishigami, who promptly dodged. Moka, meanwhile, was affixed with utter confusion not unlike a deer before an incoming car. She could only watch as the battle unfolded as the gorgon art instructer, with supernatural strength, tossed Tsukune into a nearby wall. He felt the pin pricks of the viper fangs as they took the opportunity to petrify his flesh.

The very vampire strength began to fail him as his very flesh began to slowly convert to stone, slowed his reaction time and diminished most of his available strength in his sealed form. Tsukune was barely able to slice away the viper tendrils with the Koumori sword which caused Ishigami to scream in pure terror of the act.

"**How dare you maim my snakes? You will pay for that!**" Ishigami threatened as she launched her surviving viper tendrils towards the vampire youth to completely petrify Tsukune into living stone. He struggled to counter the attack but found to his horror that someone else had taken the blunt of the attack for him as he saw Moka jump between him and the gorgon.

"S-Save them…" The pinkette vampire begged as she tore loose the Rosario that unleashed the true vampire self of Tsukune Aono. The entire room was saturated with the supernatural aura as Ishigami saw the truth bleed out before her.

"**A vampire? How could this be?**" Tsukune's only response was to slam his petrified heel into the gorgon's forehead and nearly knocked her out cold.

"**How does it feel to be attacked by the very stone made by your very venom?** " Tsukune sneered. "**That was for the girls you had seduced to their torment.**"

Koumori then returned to his true self and turned towards the unsealed Tsukune. "Tsukune-sama, shall I bring forth aid?"

"**Competent aid.**" Tsukune ordered. "**However, grant me a leeway of a few mintues. I wish to 'educate' our little gorgon more in the errors of her ways.**" The bake bake bat did as he was commanded and few away while Tsukune slammed a petrified fist into Ishigami's stomach and rudely brought her back into harsh reality. "**And this is for turning Moka into stone!**" The vampire youth roared in fury as he hammer forged the harsh lesson into the gorgon's own flesh.

Sometime later, academy authorities arrested a very battered and bruised Hitomi Ishigami. Tsukune, meanwhile, had to fight his way out of the reach of overtly appreciative and very nude schoolgirls that he and Moka had rescued. Koumori, naturally, was of no help to the situation as he was far too occupied with his leer observation of what body parts he could spy.

* * *

Moka slowly awoke from her strange slumber and found herself upon the hospital beds of the nurse station. She was unsure as to what had happen to her until the sudden flood of memories reminded her as to what had transpired.

She then felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder as she turned towards Tsukune. "Are you alright Akashiya-san?"

The pinkette human nodded before she remembered the missing girls in a panic. "Wait, what happened to the-"

"The missing girls are fine; they were properly treated from gorgon venom. Though everyone in the Newspaper Club, and especially myself, were worried since you had not woken up when the treatment was done upon you."

"H-how long was I out?" Moka feared the answer to her inquiry.

"Nearly twenty-four hours, the whole day." The pinkette nearly went white from the revelation, it was the young vampire's birthday and she was without her present. "Though I must confess, your assignment may be in vain with Ishigami under investigation." Tsukune then showed her the very painting of the vampire youth that stood upon the art easel near the foot of the hospital bed.

"A-actually…" Moka blushed. "It's a birthday present. Ishigami-sensei would give me lessons in exchange for me to be her model. Since the assignment was about what was important to us, I couldn't think of anything else other than-"

"I know." Tsukune silenced her with his fingertips before he walked towards the easel and replaced Moka's art project with his own. It was a simple sketch of their mutual friends along with the pinkette herself; it featured Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Koumori, and even Kichirou amazingly. "It was the subject of my own wares."

Though somewhat disappointed that the sketch did not only feature herself, Moka was still emotionally touched by the art none the less. "Your friends?"

"My coven." Tsukune corrected before he turned and approached Moka. "While we are on the subject, there was a question that has plagued me for some time. As you can see, I see you as part of my precious coven and value you quite highly in that reguard. I pray that you do not find it too presumptuous-"

"No, I don't and I appreciate it very much." Moka blushed while internally she admitted that the inner Twilight fangirl squealed at the possibility. "But aren't covens supposed to be restricted to only vampires?"

"Not at all chuu." Koumori finally announced himself as he answered Moka's question. "Vampires value their covens above all else, even family members or those of the same clan and it may be comprised of whatever beings that particular vampire feels is worthy to become part of that covern. In Tsukune-sama's case, he would defend his coven to the death if necessary chuu."

The pinkette human was visibly touched by the revelation, that she was considered more precious than family. It was probably ideal for her to confess to the vampire youth that-

"Happy sweet sixteen Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu announced as she burst into the room, completely ruined an otherwise perfect atmosphere for Moka. Soon enough the rest of the Newspaper Club gathered around Tsukune and Moka's bed to celebrate. "I baked you a year's supply of cookies for your birthday!"

"And I brought you a Warawara-kun voodoo doll for your present as well!" Yukari announced.

"Um..th-thank you and I appreciate your gifts, but none of you have such an obligation as to-" Tsukune began.

"Nonsense! You're only sixteen once in your life and you should celebrate it!" Kichirou intrupted as he handed the vamire youth a small envelope. Tsukune was encouraged to open and unveil the contents within.

"What is this 'Honey Love Hotel'?" Tsukune inquired as he read the expiration dateless voucher.

"Trust me, you'll thank me when you get the courage." The bluenette incubus smiled in such a way to suggest a less than noble purpose for the voucher. Mizore then handed the vampire youth her own gift which was an artwork book filled with the sketches and drawings of one Christopher Miller. A gift that brought a kind of light to the vampire's eyes which showed the ultimate pay off of the yuki onna's homework.

"This also arrived today." Gin then handed Tsukune a large and heavy package. "It was addressed to you." The young vampire's only reply was a raised eyebrow of curiocity.

"Ah! It finally came chuu!" Koumori exclaimed as Tsukune opened the package.

"What did?" Moka asked.

"Well, Tsukune-sama is a survivor of the House of Lee and by default the head of that family. Thus, upon the sixteenth year of his life he is to be guardian of the House of Lee's forbidden treasures and artifacts such as this legendary relic chuu." Tsukune then unsheathed a golden broadsword that radiated a heavenly, divine blue light. Though large and ornate, to the young vampire it had almost no mass as he tested the blade. "This very sword was said to have been forged from both the heaven and the earth, a weapon that brought forth the end of both the First and Second Titanomachy; the Blade of Olympus."

* * *

Interesting twist wasn't it? Not exactly Castlevania but that'll come eventually…. Once I complete playing Lords of Darkness and other Castlevania games I have in my possession. Just one more thing on my 'to do' list besides my other fanfiction projects.

Could there be a connection? Perhaps some ancestry or similar that links Tsukune to the god of war Kratos himself? Well that's for you to know and for me to find out!

..wait…

As for those who are wondering about that seemingly random manga scene in the earlier scenes, well that was inspired from talks with my good fanfiction writer friend hildebrant about this comic idea of his over the years originally entitled "The Colonial". Personally, I would like to see it made manifest and if any of you would love to see such a storyline then good.

Go bother him, it's his project, not mine. I'm just doing a homage.

As always, no flames nor brutally honest reviews will be tolerated.


	6. Sidetracked

**Rosario to Human**

Well this has been a long time coming, an update to Rosario to Human. I would like to thank my loyal readers, old and new, for your continual support of this fanfiction project. For a moment there, I had considered putting this story on hiatus until my other two fanfiction projects had concluded due to the number of reviews for the last chapter. Still, the amount of those who favorited this story was enough to keep me going.

Oh, and speaking of which, since Rialga was the only one of my reviewers to guess the easter eggs of not only Devil May Cry (the original, not that accursed Ninja Theory reboot) but also God of War. Since a certain succubus kept on eating the internet cookies, I decided that I'll give him this internet brittle- KURUMRU!

Kurumu: What?

That brittle wasn't for you!

Kurumu: What can I say? I like sweet things

Oh for the love of, what the hell am I supposed to give them as rewards then? Seriously, what WON'T you eat?

Mizore: Vegetables?

You're not helping! Look, you two have wasted enough of my time as is and I got a story to tell! Speaking of which….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

Chapter 6: Sidetracked

_Upon the strangely sparse campus of Fuka Academy, a lone second year Middle School Student scoured the campus in search of a particular object or more precise a gift from his birth parents. Of all the times for the chiropteran companion to find himself lost, it had to be the day before his adopted parents were to leave the island that was the academy's namesake. _

"_That Bake Bake bat had best be wise enough to conjure an excuse to why he flew away when he did." Tsukune growled in annoyance. The Aono clan, plus one adopted vampire, had arrived upon this rather distant part of Japan to allow said vampire youth to attend High School as a last resort in case the local high school of the home prefecture remembered the incident upon the playground all too well. It was a desperate move, but with the great difficulty in the enrollment of the sealed vampire into middle school alone as evident, it was a choice that had to be considered when the time did finally arrive._

_Naturally, such an excursion to visit a possible High School would not be considered normal or even allowed for the average middle school student during this time of the year. Yet with Tsukune's academic score and the faculty of said middle school all but willing to have their campus be free of an infamous 'uncontrollable' vampire, such a sojourn was greatly and unanimously authorized which brought mixed messages to the foster Aonos and to Tsukune in particular. After all, it was the only public high school they knew of that had student dormitories._

_Tsukune then looked up towards the very visible moon and saw the strangely shaped crimson star upon its surface in a rather ominous fashion. It should have been a strong enough clue that Fuka Academy as a potential high school was an ill-advised choice when only he was the only one to spy the strange light when it was but a point of light beside the natural satellite. An omen that warned of the strange events that would occur upon the island itself yet centered on this particular institution of education and study._

_Still, the Aono's assigned guide to Fuka Academy was more than helpful in their inquiry of the campus itself and its student body. It was not a member of the faculty as it was assumed, but Yuuichi Tate was reliable enough._

_It was through the internal muse of the vampire youth's predicament upon the island of Fuka did he saw from the peripheral of his eyesight his family's assigned guide along with two other schoolgirls that were unfamiliar to Tsukune, though one wore clothing not unlike that of a Shinto bride. Like the proverbial cat, he allowed his curiosity to lead him into this strange encounter beside the fountain._

_Just then, after a strange flash of pink light, a large crow or raven-like demon emerged from the shadow behind the Shinto bride gown dressed schoolgirl. Almost by instinct, Tsukune rushed down the concrete stairs and pushed both Yuuichi and the orange locked first year high schooler out of the way of a demonic blast._

_Yuuichi was the first to recover from the sudden acceleration. "T-Tsukune? What are you doing here?" The first year high schooler exclaimed while the orangette recalled a similar action some days ago, an action she blamed on another that was dear to her heart._

"_Get out of here! I'll deal with this demon spawn!" Tsukune warned the two first year high schoolers as the crow-raven beast roared in frustrated anger. The vampire youth responded in kind with a monstrous roar his own and mentally cursed the fact that Koumori was not present to offer him a weapon against the unholy spawn before him._

"_Don't you dare run!" The Shinto bride dressed middle schooler demanded of the orangette first year high schooler. "Just die like that stupid toad!"_

"_Then you were the one who got Akira-kun and Takumi?" The orangette first year high schooler exclaimed._

"_Because onii-chan pays attention only to you." The middler schooler stated in a deranged voice as the crow-raven demon attempted to impale Tsukune with its sharp beak. Instead, the vampire youth caught the attack and used the beak as leverage to slam the demon into the ground before he kicked the beast into a wall. The strange creature barely recovered in time to fly away from the potential point of impact and flew straight towards not Tsukune himself, but towards the orangette high schooler. _

"_You will not taste the life blood of another human beast!" Tsukune roared as he performed a superhuman leap towards the crow-raven beast and tackled it to the ground just moments after a malformed dragon appeared by command of the orangette high schooler. "..It would appear that I have leapt before I had properly looked as it were…" Tsukune mused as he held the demon's head within its arms and ready to rip the screaming body part off of its own body._

"_Tokiha! Tsukune!" Yuuichi cried out. "Shiho you too! Stop it, please!" The outburst then forced the mind of the first year high schooler, Mai Tokiha, to recall the price that must be paid if either creature were to be slain in combat._

"_I would respectfully request as to what I had found myself in the mire of this strange conundrum." The vampire youth asked as he held down the crow-raven. _

"_D-Don't kill her Child!" Mai pleaded to Tsukune, who responded with a puzzled look upon his face. "If you do, then Tate will di-"_

"_Onii-chan is mine! I fell in love with him first!" The middle schooler Shiho Munakata exclaimed in brilliant delusion. "Onii-chan is all that I need!"_

"_Then don't you understand?" Mai exclaimed to Shiho. "If either one of us loses, Tate will-"_

"_Why?" Shiho exclaimed in unbridled anger. "Why did you fall in love with Onii-chan?" However, before Mai could reply to the middle schooler's inquiry, Tsukune was able to dash behind the deranged school girl and knocked her out with a swift blow to the back of her neck. The crow-raven Child attempted to avenge its mistress with a deadly dive towards the vampire youth, who countered with a kind of Judo slam that caused it to crash into a nearby building. _

"_Huh, that did not end as well as I had hypothesized…" Tsukune raised an eyebrow in surprise._

"_Tsukune! Why did you do that to Shiho?"Yuuichi exclaimed in shock and surprise before he rushed towards her side._

"_I had assumed that if I knocked this 'Shiho' out then her demon- Child- whatever that thing was would disappear." Tskune explained with a shockingly level voice. "Clearly it was incorrect in that particular assumption."_

_The crow-raven Child was now enraged at the outcome. Not only was it bested by this unknown stranger who had greater strength then any human should be allowed to have, but that the object of its HiME's wrath still breathed. In the desire to avenge both its pride and its HiME, the crow-raven Child fluttered its wings to send black daggers that glowed an eerie green aura towards both Tsukune and Mai. _

_The vampire youth was able to catch some of the strange dagger-like projectiles and tossed them back at its owner while Mai used her strange fire weapons to generate a barrier that deflected the strange daggers. Just then it was revealed that the black daggers were able to change their trajectory and lanced towards her and would have drawn blood if not for the timely arrival of another high schooler armed with a strange derringer derivative guns that shot the projectiles into oblivion. She then aimed the weapons at the child and noticed not only Shiho but also the strange middle schooler who could apparently fight against Childs on equal terms._

_This came as to a shock to the long haired first year high schooler who had done some background search on this Tsukune Aono who had arrived upon Fuka Academy campus during the middle of the academic year and claimed to want to tour the academy grounds as potential enrollment for his high school academia. Perhaps those strange rumors about the second year high schooler as a real vampire had some truth in them after all._

_The fire dragon-like child attempted to end this strange battle with a mighty blast of its inferno breath that almost took out the crow-raven child and Tsukune. "Stop, Kagutsuchi!" Mai commanded her child, which complied obediently._

"_If you would be so kind as to restrain your beast from further acts of arson upon my person if it would not be too much trouble." Tsukune asked in a rather annoyed voice._

_It was then that the bake bake bat made its appearance. "Tsukune-sama chuu! I'm so glad that I was able to- URK!" The vampire youth snatched Koumori from the air._

"_Where. Were. You!" Tsukune demanded._

"_I-I went to investigate that cloud of smoke from earlier Tsukune-sama!" Koumori answered. "What I found were the charred remains of a Christian Chapel or Church-"_

"_We will discuss your absence upon a later time; right now I am in dire need a weapon to defend myself." With those words, the chiropteran vassal of Tsukune Aono of the House of Lee transformed into an intimidation of a massive sword based off the signature weapon from a manga he had found to his liking; The massive Dragonslayer sword. He swung the massive weapon around his head before he held it on high with only one hand with the amazement of the two first year high school girls._

"_What kind of element is that?" The long haired high schooler gasped._

"_I propose that either one of you may have a strategy or plan to counter this little problem of ours?" Tsukune inquired as Yuuichi received a handmade scarf from a now fully awake Shiho. "If I recall the circumstances of this encounter, I must avoid the destruction of that winged beast of that other girl lest it leads to the death of one Yuuichi Tate." The vampire youth then use the Koumori Dragon slayer to parry a dive attack towards Mai before he slammed the crow-raven Child into the ground and leapt away._

"_We need to stop it, of course!" Mai exclaimed as she readied herself from another attack._

"_I am quite receptive to any useful suggestions at the moment." Tsukune added as well._

"_Tokiha! Tsukune! Destroy that monster" Yuuichi exclaimed with such suddenness. "Please, I don't want any of you to-"_

"_No… I can't do that!" Mai exclaimed._

"_Must I also question your sanity?" The vampire youth asked. "Are you ignorant as to what might happen if either of us does what you request?" It was then that the group noticed that the crow-raven child performed a death dive towards the ornagette high schooler. Tsukune was able to quickly dash upwards to push the beast aside and, to his sudden surprise, a middle schooler who wielded a broadsword much larger than she was tall._

"_M-Mikoto?" Mai exclaimed as Mikoto the third year middle schooler and Tsukune landed upon the ground with strange grace while the crow-raven child simply crashed. "What are you doing?"_

"_Why must this become ever more difficult a battle to face with each passing moment?" Tsukune sarcastically wondered out loud as he found himself in a strange defense against the sword slinger Mikoto while simultaneously defend Mai from the crow-raven creature all the while the creature must not die lest Yuuichi Tate were to die. Oh how much he loathed this island at that moment in time._

'_This sword is too long in a duel such as this, twisted as it were.' Tsukuen mentally noted the disadvantage the Koumori Drangonslayer had become in this fight. 'If I need to keep this annoying objective intact, I would need to at least change Koumori into something more manageable to-' Just then, a simple parry and misstep snowballed into a tragedy that the vampire youth was helpless to prevent as he saw in painful slow-motion the Koumori Dragonslayer slam the crow-raven child in half. _

"_NO!" Tsukune exclaimed as the strange beast slowly dissolved into green particles with a sudden scream of horror from Shiho not long afterwards. He then collapsed to his knees and let go of Koumori as he stared at his own hands. The very hands that had, though inadvertedly, ended the life of a human being. _

"_Tsukune….thank you." Yuuichi thanked the vampire youth before he gently set down Shiho. He then turned towards Mai. "Now you tow don't have to fight-"He then felt a sudden jolt of pain in his body. "Damn it, it's still scary…to die."_

"_What…what have I done….?" Tsukune breathed as his eyes widened in horror. He had, in that one moment, become no better than the monsters and demons he had fought in the past._

"_Tsukune-sama…." Koumori attempted to reconcile his vampire lord just as Mai's confession of love fell upon deaf ears. She attempted to show her feelings with her first kiss, but by then Yuuichi disappeared in a puff of green particles._

"_I.. I tried to… I couldn't… I-I didn't mean to…" Tsukune's mind then flashed to all the encounters he had with Yuuichi throughout his family's visit to Fuka Academy as Mai cried out for the loss of one she loved dearest. He could not help but feel discust at himself, in how easily he took the life of an innocent human being that he had familiarized with and saw no contempt within those eyes. The same contempt that threatened to tear the young vampire's soul apart as he howled a sorrowful yet inhuman scream of despair, over the blood that he himself had spilt as easily as the tears flowed from his eyes._

The Newspaper Club had listened to Tsukune's recollection of his sojourn to Fuka Island all those years ago, each were moved by the tragedy that the young vampire had played a hand while he absentmindedly wrote the report for the newspaper's latest edition almost mindlessly. Even the perverted president of the club was moved to near tears from the tale, though somewhere deep within his own mind he wondered what these fair maidens looked like and if they were more available.

"That's awful…" Moka wipped the tears from her eyes.

"So sad desu…" Yukari noted as she passed around a magically conjured tissue paper box to the group.

"Yes , it was very traumatic." Tsukune answered. "However, the whole affair concluded rather 'happily' as it were."

"W-What? How? After all that?" Kurumu rightfully exclaimed.

"In short, all who had died when those Childs died returned to the land of the living." The revelation of the young vampire nearly caused the members of the Newspaper Club to fall out from their respective seats.

"…That was just stupid." Mizore spoke up, the only one who did not react so violently to Tsukune's answer.

"Yes, though I know not of the exact details since I was not present to the conclusion of what was referred to as the HiME carnival." Tsukune then went into detail what he had recalled the account by Yuuichi Tate once he survived the scorn of the vampire youth for such unnecessary grief. He recalled the tales of how Mai Tokiha had fought Mikoto Minagi and the Obsidian Lord possessed Reito Kanzaki, revealed to be Mikoto's long lost elder brother, and in her dire need Yuuichi was brought back to life to face the possessed Reito all the while proclaim his love for Mai who was also able to free Mikoto from the Obsidian Lord's control. Mikoto also freed her brother from the Obsidian Lord with the destruction of the talisman that they both wore. The ultimate defeat of the Obsidian Lord when the other HiMEs destroyed the HiME star that had descended to the earth which led to the being's ultimate demise, though at the expense of the loss of the HiME powers and the disappearance of their birth marks that identified them as such.

The vampire youth then concludes the recall in how the former HiMEs have moved on with their lives despite the selfish and deprived actions that some have committed with their abilities that Tsukune was able to recall from the second-hand story by Yuuichi Tate. One particular third year high schooler drew the particular ire of one purple locked Yuki Onna. "Are you telling us that this Shizuru Fujino, that not only violate her precious friend without her knowledge, but also murdered countless other people in an unbridled killing spree worthy of a psychopathic serial killer with a final fantasy-esque summoned creature and a video game worthy super weapon yet she not only did she escape a slap on the wrist but also worshiped by an entire school even now? It's horrible enough that genocidal maniacs like Joseph Mengele or even Jack the Ripper would be able to get away with their crimes but these pales in comparison- no, it does not even measure up to that murderous human bitch. I don't think I could even stand to be upon the same island as those brainless idiots who idolize her, let alone the whore herself."

This sudden outburst by Mizore nearly shocked the senses of all of the Newspaper Club if only because this was the longest they heard the yuki onna speak in a single standing, but also to have her curse. Even Gin burnt his lip from a sip from his coffee mug that took too long than what was necessary. Tsukune, as cool, rational and logical as his vampiric mind would allow, simply replied. "And that, among many other reasons, is why any potential plans to attend Fuka Academy were abandoned."

"W-Well if that didn't happen, then none of us would have been able to meet with Tsukune." The pinkette human stated after she recovered from the earlier shock. Many of the Newspaper Club nodded in agreement.

"But still, I cannot accept the fact that _she_ lived on without punishment." And by that 'she', Mizore ment Shizuru.

"Not completely." Tsukune corrected. "Although it had taken a few years, Natsuki did have a restraining order against Shizuru when the stalking started to get out of hand." A fact that caused the yuki onna to smile just a little bit.

"And what of the cat-girl desu?" Yukari suddenly remembered.

"Oh, you mean Mikoto. Oh well she's lives with Tokiha-san, her brother and Tate-san. Naturally stirring up trouble and 'eating them out of house and home' as worded by Tokiha-san. Not even Tate-san's kendo tournament wins were enough to cover what her stomach has consumed and those two were seriously considered kicking her out last I heard of them." The vampire youth answered.

"It's all nice and all, but we still have a newspaper to finish." Gin reminded the club in between sips of coffee. "That incident with Ishigami-sensei happened on Thursday, the day before yesterday. If we don't post it by Monday, we can't really call it news."

"But if you're that worried about the deadline, shouldn't you be helping us instead of relaxing and drinking coffee?" Moka pointed out. Tsukune then forced the werewolf's hand when he used Koumori as a lance that penetrated the coffee mug and nearly impaled the senior club member's head. As a result, Gin did a double take from the action; the first as a reaction of the hot coffee in his lap and the second with how close he was to a rather unpleasant death.

"Akashiya-san does have a point, Morioka-san." Tsukuen stated as he continued with his work as if nothing had happened. "I suggest that you contribute to the construction of this issue of the newspaper or do you wish for a repeat of our collective ire?"

Gin then looked at the Koumori Lance and then at Tsukune before he replied. "No, I'm good."

It was then that Kurumu pulled Tsukune into an embrace. "Well, even if I have to suffer in a stuffy room all week end, I can bare it with my Destined One is beside me!"

"Kurumu!" The pinkette human exclaimed.

"What? You tried to make a pass on him on his birthday yesterday! I won't let you have Tsukune-kun at all!"

"Do I not have a say in the matter?" Tsukune sighed just as Nekonome entered the classroom.

"Hello every- Eep!" The club advisor shrieked in surprise as she saw the Blade of Olympus strapped to the vampire youth's back. "Tsukune-kun, you should really find a better place to house such a dangerous object."

"You must pardon my lack of a castle with an underground vault to which I may stow such a relic heirloom." Tsukune replied in a mockful tone of the cliché that all vampires lived in castles or mansions.

"Even so, there is no safer place for the Blade of Olympus than by Tsukune-sama's side chuu." Koumori explained. "The strap that holds the great weapon in place is strategically placed so that only he may unsheathed it chuu."

"Right…." Nekonome was unsure how to respond, too unnerved by the magical weapon that was more appropriately placed in either a high security museum or a bank vault. "Anyway, everyone is working hard right? How are things progressing?" The cat-like teacher asked the group, though the answer was plainly obvious to anyone who observed the group.

"There are just so many pages in this issue." Moka noted as she looked up from her own art work for the newspaper.

"Well I brought snacks," Nekonome showed the Newspaper Club the grocery bags that she carried. "Eat up and lift up your spirits!" She encouraged.

However, the revelation of what these so-called 'snacks' were did not agree well with most of the Newspaper Club. "B-But it's raw! It's almost alive!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You don't like sashimi? It's delicious that way!"

"Is it even safe to eat?" Mizore turned towards Tsukune who is strangely not openly visual of the strange definition of what the teacher considered 'snacks'.

"I would not recommend such consumption beyond any life or death survival scenarios." Tsukune advised.

"We could probably cook up some fish fillets if we had a griddle or grill to cook 'em on." Kichirou mused as he went on to discuss possible spice combinations to make the fish more palatable to all who preferred their fish cooked rather than struggle to breathe.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Nekonome then handed Kurumu a letter. "I found this envelope by the door and it was addressed to you."

"Really?" The bluenette succubus raised an eyebrow as she examined the exterior of the envelope, the name of 'Nagare' not immediately recall any previous memory. She then opened the envelope and read the contents, to which she reacted with the colors and tones of her face to bleed into a pale white as she understood the ramification of the demands by this currently faceless individual. The photos within the envelope were proof of his threats.

"Is there something troubling, Kurono-chan?" The question from the vampire youth nearly gave Kurumu a heart attack as she absent mindedly shoved the envelope and its contents into the cardboard box of tools that she carried earlier.

"I-I just remembered something! I'll be right back!" The succubus nearly squeaked as she dashed out of the classroom and left everyone else to ponder such suddenness that the bluenette had displayed. Many theorized that Kurumu wanted to skip out of the work that the club had to perform in order to meet the deadline. Yet only Tsukune and Kichirou had more honorable reactions, though only the young vampire seriously wondered what could have caused her to rush off in such a fashion while her twin simply shrugged it off as something to not think too heavily over when there were other pressing matters at hand.

* * *

"Onee-chan still isn't back yet?" Kichirou wondered out loud when he looked back at the clock up on the wall.

"Deadline ditchers are just the scum of the Earth." Yukari stated in a perversely cheerful manner.

"Is it truly proper to utter such harsh criticism of your fellow club member with little evidence to support your theory?" Tsukune asked the young witch.

"Um, well," Yukari stumbled with her words as a blush colored her young face. "If you don't think that Lady Utters isn't worth such fowl words then-"

"How committed is Kurumu-san to this club really?" Moka wondered out loud. "She only joined because of Tsukune-san, correct? She doesn't really consider us friends; otherwise she wouldn't have ditched us when we needed her the most."

"Whatever her reason, Kurono-chan should be given her chance to explain herself once she returns." Tsukune mused. "Though from what I know of the succubus, she would not suddenly leave unless there was something extremely urgent."

"Tsukune-san's got a point." Kichirou agreed with the vampire youth. "There's no way Onee-chan would leave her Destined One hangin' without a good reason." Unfortunately for Tsukune, the statement simply sparked another argument between the monster girls, which also earned the ire of the club president for the vampire youth to be more popular than himself.

* * *

Kurumu finally escaped the strange cosplay session with Nagare Kano as fulfillment of the blackmail pact that she had little alternative but to perform. It was rather exhaustive to the bluenette succubus in that not only had she pose in such attire, but must model with twelve different uniforms that were stereotypically fetish with certain tastes and individuals. The entire session had concluded long after the sun had set beneath the horizon and she hoped that there was still some work for her left at the Newspaper Club.

Instead, all she found was the irate stares and furious atmosphere of a Newspaper Club that had spent much of what was to be the bluenette succubus' own assignment in addition to their own work. Not only that, but they had also informed her that they would conclude the newspaper issue on Sunday and left none for her to work upon to make up for her blackmailed absence. All members of the Newspaper Club felt resentment towards Kurumu in one fashion or another, but one who had felt no such negative motions as he had placed a hand upon her shoulder. "There is time enough tomorrow to make up for your absence today. Everyone else will soon enough forget about this incident once the issue is distributed on Monday."

Kurumu could only nod in response as she watched Tsukune leave the classroom. She then looked back at what the club had concluded so far with the latest issue of the school newspaper. The labor that she was unable to participate in due to the blackmail and manipulation of one student who has now earned himself upon her list of those worthy of her ire and wrath. It was the first time in a very long time that she had made actual, genuine friends and Nagare was going to pay for this disruption of her time with her true friends, her Destined One-

"What's wrong Kurumu-chan?" The bluenette succubus turned towards the very student that had robbed her of her time with her friends as he leaned against the door frame with that accursed camera. "I look forward to tomorrow."

"Wh-what do you mean tomorrow?" Kurumu roared in a tone that made Nagare think twice of his proposal. "I only promised you one date and it's already over!"

"A-are you sure?" He then lifted the camera. "I can always ask Aono-san about all those pictures we've taken together, see what he thinks of them. I'm sure that he'd be more then grateful to view such graceful yet erotic images of you."

"You wouldn't dare! You promised that no one else would see those pictures!"

"And they won't, that is if you 'play' with me tomorrow." He sneered lecherously and deviously. "I'm sure that we'll have so much fun with each other."

"Just leave me alone already!" Kurumu then made a dash towards the door, however before she left, she turned back towards Nagare. "If you try anything, I WILL make you regret it."

The perverted amateur photographer was in a quandary. Nagare was sure that his beloved Kurumu would do as he asked so as to save face with her friends in the Newspaper Club. Those outfits were something no sane girl would do wear other than for those they truly love. Perhaps he had been playing too many eroge on his personal computer.

Then a windfall crossed his mind as he viewed the rough drafts of the newspaper issue that was due to be published this Monday. As he viewed the workmanship of the articles and artwork, a devilishly brilliant idea began to ferment and blossom. The smile upon his face became increasingly more sinister.

* * *

"_I said 'no' and that's final!" The foreign young man, Albert Feltmore yelled out amongst the chaos of the strange monster attack. "I'm just a tourist, getting that stupid locket was pure accident!"_

"_But you have to!" The younger, bunch hairstyle girl, Aoi Sakamoto, stomped her feet in emphasis. "The power will only be at its strongest when it's wielded by the original owner!"_

"_I didn't use it! I just fuckin' won it at a stupid raffle!"_

"_Please! People are getting hurt and I can only do as much as a magical girl with what the locket could give! You have to help! It's your obligation as a hero-"_

"_I am not! I barely speak the language as is and there are enough sickos around here that'll make using it FAR too uncomfortable than its worth-"_

"_What do you mean?" Aoi inquired. "How would you know it would be uncomfortable?"_

"_Um…well I uh…" The young man attempted to formulate a good excuse. "Well, logically I would look questionably strange if I was to dress like a magical girl yet I am a guy. So it would be very disturbing if-"_

"_You did use it, didn't you?" The young man grimaced as the truth was discovered. "It's true, isn't it? You HAVE to use the power and unlock its true potential! I'm only using the locket to live out my dream of being a magical girl, but you were supposed to be the hero all along. It's your destiny to use it and save everyone!"_

"_I can't, I just…" The young man looked around at the chaos and carnage caused by the monsters and their impressively powerful leader, in how much the people suffered simply because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time; ill-fated due to the toss of the dice that was fortune and fate. "Alright, alright, alright! Fine, you win! Just give me the fuckin' locket!"_

_Happily, the girl returned the locket to the young man who reluctantly accepted. "I am SO gonna regret this." He then readied to push the button to activate the device._

"_Aren't you gonna do a pose?"_

"_Don't make this harder than it already is, alright?" He spat back with venom before he pressed the button and mystical energies flowed from the locket and awashed his body. It transformed his clothes to be more like the hero that was meant to protect the innocent from the wicked and malice, even gone so far as to change his gender to more befit his role as he changed into a beautiful woman without equal with a body that was both athletic and voluptuous. Once the brilliant lights dulled down, what appeared before the Aoi's eyes were a magical girl- no, a magical woman whose style of uniform was very similar to a gothic maid with parts of medieval armor over strategic parts of the woman's body. In her hand was an ornate staff weapon that was half war scythe and half flail that felt as if it was capable of magical-based attack as well as conventional martial combat._

"_Beautiful…" The younger girl could look upon this transformed woman with awe and worship with a blush upon her face, as if she stood before a goddess herself. _

"_You're not helping!" The magical woman scolded before she readied her weapon at the monster mob. "Time for me to thank you brainless idiots for forcing me into this stupid transformation." She then leapt towards the monsters with a flash and used her weapon and superhuman speed to attack her foes with strikes as sudden as a lightning bolt. She dashed and jumped from enemy to enemy with strength and grace that her beauty suggested as she smashed her fist into the stomach of the lead monster._

_However, the blow did not result in the immediate knock out of the larger beast as it had with his lesser subordinates. Instead it roared in anger and bared its talons at the young man turned war goddess. Her own response was, "You really want to drag this out don't cha?"_

_Aoi could only look on the battle with amazement at how graceful, powerful, and beautiful this woman had become. It was true that she had no interest in boys her own age or even men, yet the foreigner was the only one to make her heart flutter with youthful joy. However, it was not because of how he looked as a man but rather as a woman. From the moment she laid eyes upon this other form and throughout her skillful flight of combat, she knew that her heart and affection belonged to no other than to the woman who bravely faced the onslaught without hesitation. The woman that she was not ashamed to call her-_

Tsukune then closed the manga as the young witch looked on with hopeful eyes. "So? What do you think?"

The young vampire paused for a few moments as he glanced at the cover of the 'Dual Love Magic Fight!' with a raised eyebrow. "The setting and characters are….interesting; however I cannot help but feel that there is an ulterior motive in this particular selection."

Before the young witch could inquire any deeper, a scream from Moka drew the group's attention. Almost by instinct, Tsukune rushed into the room with a Koumori Blade in hand and ready to attack any potential blow. "The layout we've made yesterday is gone!" However the young vampire nearly fell upon his face from the cause of such a reaction; not life threatening but still serious enough to warrant worry that the Newspaper Club now experienced.

"Did somebody steal it?" Gin gasped in absolute horror.

"What do we do? We don't have enough time to start all over!"

"M-My computer!" Yukari screamed. "All the data's wiped out, back up files everything! They even read my sacred diary!"

"I seriously doubt that there was anything remotely 'sacred' documented in that diary chuu." Koumori mused. "It was probably populated with very lewd-" The Bake Bake bat soon found himself imbedded into the wall by a well-aimed blast of summoned magic by the young witch.

"As if that weren't bad enough, there's slime all over the keyboard." The words caused the bluenette succubus' eyes to open wide with sharp realization. A body gesture that was not lost with the young vampire as Gin found it no choice but to slim out the issue in terms of pages and articles, a move that was out of desperation and lack of time.

"Um…guys…." Kurumu began. "I know that this is a bad time and I'm sorry, but something came up and I just can help today-"

"But why? What's the matter with you?" Moka cried out in disappointment. "Why are you abandoning us in a time like this? Don't you care about anyone else besides yourself?"

"Moka-chan, go easy on Onne-chan here, she-" Before Kochirou could conclude his defense, his elder twin moved away from the group and towards the door.

"I thought you were sincere about this, about the club, about all of us!" The pinkette human fumed. "Go ahead and leave if it's not that important to you!" Kurumu simply left, though only Tsukune noticed the tears that came down her face.

With a recall from the other day, he went towards the cardboard box of tools for the Newspaper Club and began to search its contents for anything that did not belong. He then soon found evidence that solidified his theory as he found not only lewd Peeping Tom photographs of the bluenette succubus but also a blackmail letter by the time Koumori pulled himself out of the wall crater and back upon Tsukune's shoulder.

"Many of these angles are too low to be done while in human form…." Tsukune mused before he turned towards Koumori. "Tell me, what monster would have the ability to take such photographs in addition to leave slime in human-" The aforementioned Bake Bake bat was too mentally occupied with perverse thoughts fueled by the photographs to answer. The young vampire's remedy of such distraction was a swift strike to the vassal's head. "Pay attention!"

"Well, from what I can immediately recall, the Slug Monster would be the most logical chuu." Koumori answered at last.

"What's wrong?" Mizore asked Tsukune. He answered the inquiry when he showed the Yuki-Onna the letter.

"I believe I may have the identity of the thief." Tsukune announced.

"Great, but how does that help us?" Gin asked.

"Enough to salvage this tragedy." Tsukune answered. "However, it would be best to assume the worst has happened and ready the replacement issue." The young vampire suggested before he left the classroom. Moka immediately followed him soon afterwards; however Gin was barely able to prevent the other girls from the chase. His reward for such effort, however, was great bodily harm.

* * *

"Tsukune-sama, is the Monster Tree not in the opposite direction chuu?" Koumori asked as Tsukune raced down the hallways.

"I assume that slug monsters have the same weaknesses as ordinary slugs and snails, correct?" Tsukune inquired.

"Of course, though considering the size difference-"

"Akashiya-san, what are you doing here?" Tsukune interrupted as he saw Moka catch up to the young vampire and was visibly exhausted in the attempt.

"I…I just felt so…I just felt so bad about-"

"You can apologize to Kurono-chan once we've secured the rough draft and data. For now, we need to prepare ourselves for this encounter with Kano-san." Tsukune advised.

However, another obstacle revealed itself before the trio as Saizou blocked their path. "There you are Aono." He snarled as he transformed into his true self. "**This time I'll make sure to-**"

Instead, Tsukune firmly grabbed hold of Saizou's arms and used the limbs as leverage to deliver a mighty and powerful yet swift strike in between the larger monster's legs. "I have no time to quarrel with you." The younger vampire stated before he tossed the physically wounded monster aside and the trio continued their course towards the on-campus convenience stand.

"Even if this is an emergency, I don't think that was right to do that to Komiya-san." Moka noted in a rather scoldful tone.

"He is a monster; it is not something he cannot recover from." Tsukune reminded the pinkette human.

Saizou, however, was too wounded to even return to his feet as the wind was literally knocked right out of his very lungs. "**I can't feel my toes…**" He cried in a rather high falsetto voice.

The luck of one Tsukune Aono and one Moka Akashiya had not improved as they leave the convenience stand with their secret weapon in hand as the Love Love Alliance appeared before them, much to the chagrin of the young vampire.

"Ahah! We found you at last villain!" Gouzaburou exclaimed.

"And you're using Moka-sama as a shield too; such depravity is not surprising from you!" Kouzou accused.

"No matter, we will end your tyranny once and for all!" Kubisaku declared.

"For our beloved Goddess Maidens!" The Love Love Alliance swore in union.

"Of all the times they must reveal themselves and their insanity.." Tsukune growled through his fangs.

"Poor Tsukune-sama, chuu." Moka could only look on with utter confusion.

"Now it is time to reveal our secret weapon-" Before the Love Love Alliance could even attempt to engage in battle, Tsukune used a massive Kenabo Koumori to smash the trio into the sky.

"I am not in the mood to indulge in your displaced flights of fancy!" Tsukune scorned back before he, Koumori and Moka resumed their mission to rescue both Kurumu and the stolen rough draft of the latest issue.

However, Moka could not help but wonder out loud "Who were they?"

"Irritating." Tsukune flatly answered and soon enough they reached the Monster Tree that the letter described, but there were no one else visible.

"Where are they? There's no one here?" Moka stated in a semi-panic. She still hasn't apologized to Kurumu and yet-

"They may be within that storage shed just over there." The young vampire gestured towards the aforementioned structure near the Monster Tree.

"Such dangerously arous-" The chiropteran vassal was silenced before the pinkette human's worries multiplied exponentially.

"Mind out of the gutter and onto the matter at hand if it is not too much of a labor to request." Tsukune scolded. "Now then, is there anything that we must also know of slug monsters before we proceed?"

"Yes Tsukune-sama chuu." Koumori answered. "Many emit a gas that greatly stunt muscular activity to those who breathed it in chuu."

"Which makes this all the more problematic." The young vampire groaned in annoyance, though it was too much to expect gas masks to be available for purchase from an on-campus convenience stand. It would have been too convenient for the trio otherwise as Tsukune readied the package for the encounter. He then turned towards Moka. "Be ready for anything, there won't be any second chances."

Moka nodded her head as Tsukune knocked on the door. "Kurumu, are you in there? It's us! We found the blackmail letter!" The pinkette human called out. The young vampire knew that the bluenette succubus was not alone within the storage shed and prayed that they were on time for her rescue; however a false sense of security does give the attacker the advantage as Moka continued her apology.

The door opened to reveal Nagare's true form of the Slug Monster. "**Oh my, isn't it Akashiya Moka, the next girl on my list. Why hello there-**"

"And goodbye." Tsukune interrupted as he readied to use the weapon he had purchased. However Nagare had reacted faster than Tsukune had anticipated and found himself a prisoner to the slug monster.

"**Salt? Did you really think that ordinary table salt would defeat a slug monster?**" Nagare nearly guffawed in response as he took away the bag of salt away from Tsukune and left him effectively defenseless. The young vampire's response was to blow the salt that was already in his hand into Nagare's face who took the chemical reaction rather poorly as Tsukune freed himself.

"Akashiya-san, get Kurouno-chan out of here now!" Tsukune ordered. "I'll delay Kano-san long enough for your escape!"

Yet the strategy was ruined when a puff of gas appeared and sapped what strength the trio had before the sudden attack. Only Tsukune stood his ground, if barely, as Nagare approached them. "If you lay one deviant hand upon Akashiya-san, I swear I'll-"

"**You can barely stand enough as is.**" Nagare sneered. "**And I have such plans for Moka-chan here, oh such wonderful plans!**" Moka held a face full of fright as the slug monster approached her and Tsukune was unable to save the pinkette human. "**I have a wonderful Neko Suit specially tailored just for you Moka-chan! You'll look lovely in them! I even have a cocktail dress that matches your hair just perfectly!**"

Neither Tsukune, Moka, nor even Koumori were sure if they should feel glad or worried that the extend of Nagare's plans for the pinkette human were as he described.

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE!**" The attention of the trio and Nagare were interrupted by a sudden quake as they turned towards a rather angry Kurumo Kurono. "**Don't you dare lay a hand on them! I won't let you do as you wish any longer!**"

The roots of the Monster Tree suddenly came to life as they grabbed hold of a now terrified Nagare who then began to beg for mercy from the bluenette Succubus. "**Forgive me Kurumu-sama, I knew not of what I did!**"

"**You think an apology is enough for what you did to me and what you were going to do to my friends? You will pay for all of your crimes!**" Kurumu roared with furious anger. "**I'll make you regret pissing me off!**"

"**I plead mercy mistress! I'll do as you ask! Please forgive me!**" Nagare begged as the Monster Tree was mere moments away from the slug monster turned snack.

"Wh-what's going on?" Moka was awed at such a display of power.

"Kurono-chan's pure and primal rage must have brought out her latent powers as a succubus chuu." Koumori began to explain.

"Koumori?" Tsukune turned back towards his vassal.

"Succubi such as Kurono-chan are renowned for their skill and workmanship of illusions, but to think that someone so young could perform such a hallucination is awe inspiring. If she wanted to, she could kill Nagare with just that magic alone chuu." The Bake Bake bat concluded as Kurumu delivered a deeply wounding attack dive towards the slug monster before she collapsed from exhaustion with the draft in hand, barely kept her body with the inevitable encounter with the ground. "If she was serious, Kurumu-chan could be the most powerful succubus alive."

"**I…I got it back…**" Kurumu weakly declared as Nagare's miasma dispersed harmlessly. Tsukune soon found that his vampire strength return and his joints limber again. He then picked up the pound of salt from the ground and approached the slug monster.

"Tsukune-san…? What are you doing?" Moka justly asked.

"You think that you can harm not one, but two of my coven and think that you can get away with it as if it were little more than a slap to the wrist?" The venom Tsukune spat towards Nagare was enough to suggest murder. "To attack my coven is to attack myself and I will not allow such offense so long as I breathe."

"T-Tsukune-san, wait." Moka pleaded as she attempted to regain control of her mucles. "Whatever you're doing, you shouldn't do it!"

"**Yes, listen to their sweet voice of reason- ACK!**" Nagare felt the sting of the salt as it impacted his flesh. Another toss of salt was lodged into the wound that Kurumu's claws had dug. "**I beg forgiveness, my master! Forgive me!**"

"Your words mean little compared to the offense you have done to me." Tsukune continued to approach Nagare in a deadly manner, the seriousness of the coming punishment as grave as the murderous intent that saturated the air. "It cannot go punished with a simple 'scratch'." The vampire youth then rose the beg of salt into the air and readied to pour the contents onto the very wounded Nagare Kano.

"**Please! Don't do it! I beg of you! DOOOOOOOOONT!**"

* * *

"That was very mean of you Tsukune-san." Moka scolded Tsukune as they, Koumori, and Kurumu walked back towards the club room with the draft and data in hand. "You shouldn't have scared him like that, even if he did deserve most of it."

"It was to ensure that Kano-san would not ever contemplate a similar attempt within the near future." Tsukune justified his actions that undoubtedly left Nagare psychologically scarred for life. "Though to be honest, there is a sense of perverse satisfaction in such 'persuasion' without the use of weapons or talons. Still, it's enough to rescue both Kurono-chan and this back." The statement was enough to cause Kurumu to blush and Moka to feel the waves of jealousy across her psyche.

"I'm sorry for bailing the club yesterday and today-" Kurumu began.

"It was beyond your control, though even I admit that it was rather selfish of you to think that you could deal with this problem alone rather then ask your coven for aid."

"Which reminds me, Moka-san I need to speak to you about something personal." The bluenette succubus turned towards the pinkette human.

"I understand. Koumori and I will see you both once again with the club." Tsukune half dragged a very reluctant Bake Bake bat.

"Please Tsukume-sama, I wanted to know what they're going to talk about chuu!" Koumori complained.

"Kurumu-chan, what-" The bluenette succubus silenced Moka with a gesture.

"Let me get this off my chest. To be honest, I only joined the Newspaper Club just so that I can spend more time with my Destined One and I saw you as my rival for his heart and affections. Yet after all the things I've done up to now that would have made me a horrible friend, you saw me as one. And I hope that-"

"I still see you as my friend Kurumu-chan." Moka interrupted. "And I hope that you forgive me for even doubting your intentions-"

"Let's just forgive and forget about this whole thing, agreed?" The pinkette human nodded with a smile. "Even so, Tsukune-kun will be mine!" Kurumu declared as she dashed away from Moka.

"Kurumu-chan, how could you?" Moka gasped as she chased after the bluenette succubus, but less like rivals and more like the best of friends.

* * *

And that concludes that little misadventure for the RosaHum gang (Still looking for a better short hand for Rosario to Human) as seen, though not exactly, in the manga cannon. This means that Kuyo and his Public Safety Commission Enforcers are next on their hit list. Will the Newspaper Club triumph from this unwarranted aggression and protect Moka's secret? Do I even need to ask this question now? Practically everyone knows this story by now.

For the end of the scene with Tsukune and Nagare, I must confess: That action was originally meant for my OC Louis McCorray in my other fanfiction project but I kind of forgotten it. So I kinda shoe-horned the joke into it. I know I shouldn't, but it was funny…..in my head anyway.

And for those who are wondering, the beginning flashback to Fuka Academy was a little easter egg that's well enjoyed by a good friend of mine, Hildebrant. This story is getting a lot of crossovers as of late isn't it? What could be next?

I don't know, but it'll come to me eventually.

As always, no flames nor brutally honest reviews will be tolerated.


	7. Corrupt Authority

**Rosario to Human**

****Well it took me a while, but I finally got this chapter finished. It was kind of out of schedule, but I've been having some annoying writer's block on some of my stories. The chapter this time is a bit long considering that I combined two of the chapters from the manga, but I think I did a pretty good job with it. I think...

Anyway, I would like to give a shout out to one of my reviewers, Rialga, whose help within and beyond my fanfiction projects allowed me to continue. And for that I would like to present to him this Internet Steak- Which was here a minute ago...?

Gin: Oh...that wasn't for me?

...please read the following disclaimer as I deal with a certain lycanthrope for my troubles.

Gin: Uh...my bad?

Yes, very bad. Like this iron rod that I'm gonna shove up ya-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

Chapter 7: Corrupt Authority

The day had finally arrive for the Newspaper Club, that morning before the start of the daily curriculum the latest issue of the school newspaper that detailed the Hitomi Ishigami incident last week would be distributed across the entire student body. That moment would justify the hard labor and difficult obstacles the group had faced in order to have this news delivered on time with all the facts and details given to the eager readers who would have otherwise had to rely upon rumor and here-say for information.

For one particular vampire member, the random appearance of trans-dimensional space-time portals that plague Yokai Private Academy has caused one Tsukune Aono and one Koumori Nazo must delay their participation as they must discretely handle the unwanted visitors that have traversed onto school grounds to the best of their abilities.

"Perhaps we should have chosen a different word rather than 'decretely' Tsukune-sama chuu?" Koumori noted as Tsukune barely dodged the talon attack of one of the demonic beasts that easly slashed through several tree trunks without pause. This small pack of demons were best described as a crossbreed of an ape and a wolf covered in arthropod-like body armor with claws that would rival the fiercest of monsters.

"_**Accursed vampire!**_" One of the beasts roared in annoyance. "_**Do you really believe that one such as you can even stand up against a Vargish Horde?**_"

"I have slayed far worse than the likes of you." Tsukune taunted tactically to force the demons into a timely mistake that he can take advantage of and emerge victorious. The question now was how would he walk away with the least amount of damage possible and with enough time to spare to join his coven and the rest of the Newspaper Club in the distribution of the latest school newspaper issue they have all worked so hard in its completion.

One of the Vargish Demons performed an upward slash towards Tsukune, who skillfully parried the attack far enough away for the fluid swipe of the Koumori Broadsword that dismembered the claw from the demon's arm. A roar of pain opened another opportunity for Tsukune to drive the blade deep into the creature's throat and, due to the strange and impossible anatomy, allowed the vampire youth to virtually pop off the head through simple leverage. The layer of blood and gore that stained Tsukune's uniform was but the first of many such violent strikes and death against the invader demons who took advantage of the sporadic trans-dimensional nature of the Grand Barrier.

Soon enough, all that was left of the horde was their apparent leader: an Alpha demon that was fast enough to keep the wounds shallow. Though, in Tsukune's mind, it would not be for very long. "_**Do not think that I will allow you to survive while my bretheren lay in endless sleep, vampire!**_"

"I would have been surprised and disappointed if you had." Tsukune sneered as he awaited the last survivor to make the mistake that was needed to end this bout quickly and return to his coven and the rest of the Newspaper Club. Instead, the alpha Vargish slammed Tsukune into the air and onto a ballistic path towards distant ground, all the while the two battled in mid-air as blows were exchanged, parried and blocked.

"Remember this: The next club that presumes to act without our permission will get it worse." Keito of the Public Safety Commission warned the gathered student body as the group turned to leave behind the wreckage that was the Newspaper Club's distribution stand. However, this villainous exit of the scene was interrupted when Tsukune took the upper hand in the mid-air brawl and slammed the Vargish Alpha to the ground with his fist. The young vampire then lept away from the demon to place space between himself and the beast.

"So much for 'discression'." Tsukune mused as the demon rushed towards Tsukune with a killer's intent. The vampire youth simply stepped out of the dash and swung the Koumori Halberd into the Vargish Alpha's vulnerable underside. The counterattack caused a torso-sized gash that was no less than a mortal wound that also lessened the impact of the Public Safety Commission's threat to the assembled student body.

Tsukune then turned towards the now stunned Newspaper Club. "So, what events have occurred during my absence?" He asked as the Vargish Alpha attempted to perform one final attack towards the now vulnerable back.

"Tsukune-kun, behind-!" Kurumu called out, but the warning was in vain as the vampire youth then used the Koumori Katana to decapitate the demon followed by the division of the beast's skull with just two circular stokes. All while Tsukune laid no eyes upon the beast in question that highly suggested that he was a veteran in the slaying of demons.

"Ugh….Tsukune-sama…I don't feel so well chuu…" The Bake-Bake Bat complained as the entire campus began to spin before him.

* * *

"I was gonna to tell you guys, I swear!" Gin defended amist the matrix of bandages and gauzes to show the aftermath of Tsukune's response to the previous history of the Newspaper Club with the Public Safety Commission. The rest of the Newspaper Club, though were not as physical with their displeasure with the club president, were just as angered with the lycanthrope's inability to share such information as they spent their lunch hour and collectively fumed at the event that had ruined not only their school day but also the wasted weekend to slave away to meet the deadline of the Ishigami incident. The very deadline that Gin had incisted that the group complete on time and the very article that was disallowed to be distributed.

In short, Gin was not very popular with the rest of the Newspaper Club for both his actions and inactions. "Seriously, how was I supposed to know that this was going to happen- Eep!" His words were cut short by the Koumori Katana that Tsukune aimed at his most favorite body part.

"As the only upper classman of the Newspaper Club, it should have been your responsibility to forewarn new members of such 'problems'." Tsukune growled.

"It's bad enough that you want us to burn all the newspaper copies that YOU wanted us to complete over the weekend!" Kurumu nearly roared. "But to think that we would do so without question is unforgiveable, not after all we've struggled for!" The other monster girls, plus one human female, nodded in agreement.

"I'm tryin' to keep the safety and reputation of the Newspaper Club- Which was poorly executed, I get that!" Gin's voice increased a few octaves as the blade feinted too close to the werewolf's comfort. "But seriously, the PSC is not a fight any of you should even think of tryin'. Believe me, I know!"

"Why should we listen to a lying pervert like you?" Yukari questioned.

"The washboard's right, why should-" Kurumu was naturally interrupted when a wash bin landed upon her skull. "What was that for?"

"Having large utters doesn't give you the right to look down on people you know." Yukari answered.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so short!" Kurumu argued back.

"Well I can't help it if my youthful vigor and beauty comes with disadvantages."

"More like bratty and annoying." The argument soon turned into a physical fight, as usual of the witch and succubus.

"They do have a point." Mizore returned to the topic at hand. "You have not given us reason to trust what words you have to say about the matter with the PSC."

"It's because I barely survived the purge from last year that you guys SHOULD listen to me." Gin reminded the group. "I was left as a warning, one that should be headed if I were you."

"If that were true, nearly my entire coven would have been impregnated by now." The words of the vampire youth did not escape the interest of said coven, though one misinterpreted such a statement.

"That doesn't include me does it? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure that's wrong no matter how you look at it." Kichirou's question nearly had the entire Newspaper Club's faces become too familiar with the ground beneath their feet.

"Well Tsukune-kun can take care of the PSC quite easily." Mizore noted. "After all, he was able to defeat demons in his sealed state."

"That's right!" Kurumu agreed as she smothered Tsukune's head into her bosom with relief and jealousy from Gin and to the chagrin of the Newspaper Club's female portion of its membership. "Let's just distribute the issue like we originally planned to do! If the PSC has a problem with it, Tsukune-kun can take care of 'em! Who's with me?"

"That's not how the PSC operate." Gin warned as he stealthily scooted away from the reach of the Koumori Katana. "They'll attack you at your weakness, put those you care about hostage, torture you mentally and physically until you break."

"Perhaps we should think this through with clearer heads." Moka reluctantly agreed; her frustration of the club president ever present.

"Well then I shouldn't depend upon your help then!" Kurumu declared. "My Destined One and I can handle it alone if we have to!"

"Fufufufu, I guess that 'slutty' remark really hit a nerve huh?" Yukari teased, which earned the young witch a painful bump on the head as Kurumu dragged Tsukune with her.

"Do I not have a choice in the matter?" His inquiry went unanswered as Koumori faithfully followed the vampire youth.

* * *

Kurumu, Tsukune, and Koumori traveled the less visited and more remote pathways of the Yokai Private Academy with the remaining newspapers stored within the cardboard box that the succubus held protectively as she walked with determination.

"As much as I admire that rather rebellious and stubborn nature of you," Tsukune's momentary praise nearly caused Kurumu's heart to skip a beat. "I must question the logic in this rashly drafted plan."

"I'm not gonna let those PSC thugs push me around!" Kurumu declared.

"I understand how sentimental you are with the issue." Tsukune explained. "I was there when that Nagare nearly destroyed all we have slaved to create."

Kurumu was in tears when she responded. "The issue…is my baby! You, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, we worked so hard on it! And Gin wants us to have it gone in a puff of smoke? I can't allow that to happen!"

Tsukune's mind then immediately recalled the events of yesterday with Nagare Kano, how much she defended the only copies of the very issue that was condemned to the incinerator. It was just enough distraction for a sudden shot of webbing attached itself to the cardboard box which held the last remaining copies of the issue, barely enough for Tsukune to grap hold of the foreign substance to prevent its capture. With the sticky substance in hand, he was able to swing its original owner into a wall who immediately disconnected and landed upon the ground before she could have been slammed into the solid structure.

"Public Safety Commission I presume?" Tsukune asked as he ripped the webbing from the cardboard box.

"Pretty strong for someone still in their human form," The female officer of the PSC stated as she collected herself to her feet. "Yet still just as stupid as that newspaper slut."

"I take it that neither of you have gone on the right foot, as the saying goes?" Tsukune turned towards Kurumu. The succubus simply had an angry look upon her face. "I thought as much."

Tsukune then turned towards the female PSC officer. "From what Morioka-sempai has told us, there has been less than pleasant tensions between the Newspaper Club and the Public Safety Commission. Would it be safe of me to presume that we are now beyond standard diplomatic avenues for you to attack us unprovoked?"

"Still think you are high and might, nothing as changed from last year." The female PSC officer growled in annoyance. "None of you understand that WE are the only force keeping the peace of this academy!"

"I've noticed a lack of peace from your presense." Tsukune mused. "To be quite frank, you need to do a better job at your assigned duty."

"Clearly you cannot understand that fact. Therefore you must be eliminated!"

"How very Bush of you." Tsukune sneered. "Eliminate anything that cannot bow down in servitude and accept the very policies that benefit you the most. I've seen better dictators."

"Are you sure it is wise to provoke the PSC officer Tsukune-sama chuu?" Koumori asked.

"I enjoy a little intellectual debate every now and then." Tsukune then shrugged. "It was a vain hope, I admit."

"It's time I put an end to this!" The female PSC officer then spun her silk into an elaborate whip-like weapon. Tsukune took Koumori in hand as he used the Bake Bake bat as a weapon to defend himself and Kurumu. However it was used as leverage to slam the vampire youth into the trunk of the tree, with the bluenette succubus' own body followed closely aftaerwards.

Stunned, Tsukune was helpless as both he and Kurumu were wrapped in powerful silk threads woven by the female PSC officer. It would appear that the officer before Tsukune could custom weave her threads with various characteristics to customize its effects for one singular application as Tsukune was unable to free himself. He was unable to even wield the Koumori Sword due to how it was woven closed by the silk.

"I must say, for one who totes their own supremacy in their dedication to their faculty given cause, you fight just as honorably as the other monsters you claim are just moments away from anarchy." Tsukune taunted.

"You are beyond forgiveness now." The PSC officer snarled. "**And take this little fact to the ferryman: A specific clause to our charter allows us of the commission to utilize our natural abilities for the sake of keeping the peace. In short, we can be as monsterous as we please!**" Scythe-like spider legs emerged from her stomach as it was revealed that she is, in fact, a Jorougumo. "**You can struggle all you want, but I made this silk just for you so you can't go anywhere. You'll pay for your blasphemy as I drain you of your bodily fluids!**"

"**Thinking with your stomach, yes that really makes you superior to all other monsters.**" Tsukune sarcastically replied.

"NO!" Moka yelled out as she threw a heavy rock at the PSC officer's head and knocked her out momentarily. She then tried to grasp hold of the Koumori Sword to pull it from Tsukune's grasp.

"Akashiya-san? What are you doing here?" Tsukune exclaimed in worry, unsure when the jorougumo would awaken.

"Helping out, that's what!" Moka explained as she found out that the silk was too sticky and strong for her human strength to overcome. She then remembered the Rosario and reached for the object to unleash Tsukune's vampyric power within.

"Damn you!" The jorougumo officer roared as she slashed at Moka with her sharp legs in anger, yet she was too late as the pinkette was able to grasp hold of the Rosario and allowed gravity to pull it off for her as she fell limp.

"Moka!" Kurumu exclaimed as both she and the jorougumo felt Tsukune's youki boil from wthin his body as he transformed into his true form. The right arm that held the Koumori Sword soon split into four parts before it transformed into bat-like wings which then freed himself due to its unnatural sharpness.

Koumori, now freed, could only stare in awe at Tsukune's new ability. "The Wealth of Power chuu….."

"Wh-what happened to Tsukune?" Kurumu asked as Tsukuen roared in furry and anger as his left arm also transformed into four bat-wings.

"A great ability of all vampire to transform into a multitude of animals such as rats or bats, even turn their own limbs into living weapons not unlike monstrels. However, it is a lost art due to their vanity so it is wondrous to see that Tsukune-sama has unleashed this power for the first time chuu. The proof of his lordship lies with the eight wings he is able to form from his very arms, lower vampire nobility could manifest no more than six chuu."

"T..T-Tsukune…?" Moka's body wished to sleep but the pain of the wound was too great to allow her such a luxury as she witness Tsukune use his bladed wings to slice off the jorougumo's spider legs. The PSC officer howled in pain as his wings transformed back into arms to which quickly followed a powerful strike to the stomach then came by a hammer fist onto her head.

Yet Tsukune was not done as she was flipped onto her side and he stepped upon her stomach. "**You dare, to strike not only me but my coven?**" Tsukune roared as he ripped one of her spider legs from the very joint. "**And think you can get away with it unscathed?**" Another limb was ripped from the very joint as the PSC officer howled in pain.

"**No more! I can let this one slide if you-**" Tsukune then grasped one of the fanged mandibles that emerged from the jorougumo's mouth.

"**No. I want you to remember this.**" And with those words, he ripped the mandible from her mouth. As the jorougumo wailed in horrible pain, Tsukune went to Kurumu and freed her from the webbing before he came to Moka's side. "**Try to bear the pain, we'll get it looked at soon.**" He promised as the group of four walked away from the still injured PSC officer.

* * *

"Are you trying to put me into an early grave?" Gin exclaimed after Tsukue and Kurumu recalled what happened earlier that day. "How could you just beat up a PSC officer like that?"

"I presume that the proper answer was that it was in self-defense-" Tsukune began.

"The 'proper' answer would have been to just do as they say!" Gin interrupted. "I tried to warn you guys, but you just don't listen! Now we're really in deep shit!"

It was then that the werewolf youth wrapped his arms around Moka who still recovered from her earlier injury in another not to subtle ploy to get close to the pinkette human. "I mean you've already involved poor, innocent Moka-san and look how it ended up: her soft and beautiful skin scarred-"

"You're making it worse, you perverted wolf." Yukari silenced the Newspaper Club president with a washbin as she turned back towards Moka who sucked in air in response to the sudden flash of pain. "It doesn't hurt too much, does it Moka-nee desu?"

"I'll be alright, thanks to you Yukari-chan." The young witch beamed as she took in the compliment before reality returned.

"If only I can do so much, even with this balm the wound is pretty deep." Tsukune could barely look into the pinkette's eyes as he recalled exactly how he was able to escape from the jorougumo's webbing earlier. His shame sprouted from the seed of doubt in his inability to protect himself from threats, let alone his chosen coven.

It was then that he felt a hand upon his arm and he looked to see that it was Moka who tried to comfort him, as if she knew what he thought. "Don't worry about me. It'll all be alright."

"Akashiya-san…" Tsukune breathed just when Kurumu budged in on the moment.

"I can't even leave you two for a moment!" The succubus complained as she pulled Tsukune to her side and gently caressed the vampire youth's face. "If there's anyone to sooth Tsukune-kun's sorrow, it'll be me."

"No, it will be me." Mizore then pulled Tsukune away from Kurumu and towards herself, much to the chagrin of the bluenette and pinkette. "He is to be MY future husband."

Before Tsukune could even argue back, Gin pulled him away from the violet locked yuki-onna. "Why? Why are you more popular than me? It doesn't make any sense?"

"Your level of perversion might be the answer to that question." Tsukune answered in a near monotone voice.

"Just for that, you're gonna be PSC food! You'll fix this mess one way or another and if you're dead than so much the better!" Gin growled as he half-dragged Tsukune to the door.

"Jealous guys are ugly desu." Yukari commented.

"Kichi-kun, do something!" Kurumru demanded of her twin brother.

"There's really no need for my intervention nee-chan." Kichirou replied as Koumori flew around his head.

"Tsukume-sama can handle himself with that perverted werewolf without aid chuu." Koumori answered.

"And it'll happen in three…two…one…and-" Kichirou completed his count down just as the commotion of Gin's painful yelps emanated from his muzzle. "Just like clockwork."

"Did you really think that you have the ability to just force me to bend to your will?" Tsukune demanded in a tone that suggested that his words were in the form of a rhetorical question.

"**Yeah… I have relapses like that…**" Gin groaned in pain.

"Such as your relapse in judgment when you raised a hand against the Public Safety Commission?" The Newspaper Club then turned to see Kuyo and his entourage of corrupt enforcers. "It would be wise to accept the consequences of your actions without complaint."

Gin quickly changed back to his hominid guise. "W-wait! This whole affair was a simple misunderstanding! I'm sure that-"

"'Misunderstandings' as you call them arise from when a leader loses control of his subordinates." Kuyo interrupted.

"Are you sure you're talking about the right guy on leadership qualities?" Kichirou asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "I mean this IS Ginei Morioka we're talking about here."

"Enough of this foolishness." Kuyo growled in annoyance as he turned towards the vampire youth. "Aono Tsukune, you are charged with aggravated assault against senior enforcer Keito. It would be wise to come with us peacefully."

Moka was able to maneuver herself towards the classroom door to witness the events just beyond when Kuyo noticed the pinkette. "Akashiya Moka must come as well."

"Wh-what?" Gin nearly lost hold of his human guise from the demand.

"Why are you involving Moka-nee anyway?" Yukari demanded. "She didn't do anything-"

"Ignorance is truly bliss isn't it?" Kuyo half cackled. "You do not know of her 'secret'? It is not what she has done but what she is: Akashiya Moka stand accused as a human!" The revelation nearly made silent the entire wing.

"What are you blabberin' about?" Kichirou denied. "I mean isn't it impossible for a human to even step onto school grounds?" The bluenette incubus then turned towards both Tsukune and Moka. "He's gotta be wrong, right?" His only response was tense silence.

"Either way, both of the accused will answer for their crimes and devine punishment delivered." Kuyo declared when Mizore grabbed hold of Tsukune and Moka.

"I don't believe you." The yuki-onna then started to pull them away. "Let's go-"

"**Move.**" Kuyo's order came with an overflow of supernatural aura which betrayed the potential strength that lies within the PSC commander's body as it nearly brought all the Newspaper Club to their knees. Yet only one remains standing and defiant from this display of power as Tsukune faced this display of tyranny with no more exertion as to stand against a gentle breeze. This did not escape Kuyo's notice but kept his level head. He then turned towards the Newspaper Club as they recovered from the display of power before he led his PSC posse down the hallway. "You all should have learned your lesson from last year. After all, we nearly destroyed the Newspaper Club."

In the immediate aftermath of the incident, the remaining members of the Newspaper Club were left to their own thoughts. Yet none, not even Kuyo noticed that Koumouri stealthily followed his master.

"So sad that such a pretty thing is a human spy." One of the PSC enforcers cackled perversely. "Though I wouldn't mind a little 'fun' with her."

"You do realize that this is a HUMAN you're talking about here?" Another of the PSC enforcers questioned.

"Kuyo." Tsukune growled.

"If you wish to make a desperate plea, it is far too late for that." Kuyo answered as he continued to face forward.

"No, just that you should update my charges to two aggravated assaults."

"And who might that be-" Kuyo paused when he then noticed that one of his enforcers were missing. Fallen debris drew his eyes towards the ceiling to where an enforcer's upper torso was embedded.

"I was never told of his name." Tsukune answered as the ceiling lodged enforcer groaned in pain.

* * *

"You're not really going to believe their lies, are you?" Kurumu yelled at Gin who leaned against the wall with a sullen face. Not too far away, Kichirou slammed his forehead to the desk before him repeatedly and mentally chastised himself in the fact that there was a beautiful human girl on school grounds and he let her slip by his fingers with nary a protest. "Moka-san's still our friend; we have to help her even if she is a human!"

"Maybe Moka-nee is a human." Yukari pondered. "We all saw how slow it took the balm to heal her wound, as if she was human…"

"All that time….she was human…" Gin began to mope from the realization alone that his current infatuation was a human, a hated enemy of all monster kind.

"You're just going to abandon Moka-san just like that, after all the chasing and scheming you've done?" Kurumu exclaimed. "You're nothing more than a cowardly idiot!"

"And bald." Mizore added as well.

"Well excuse me for the only rational one of the group!" Gin defended. "Even if Moka-san's a cute human being, this is the PSC we're talkin' about here! I've seen what they can do, what they have done to last year's Newspaper Club. If it was anyone else I would have backed you all up in full. And seriously, what do you mean by 'bald'?"

"If you keep wearing those stupid headbands, you'll go bald!" Kurumu added, to which Mizore agreed. It was enough witnesses for Gin's trail of thought to divert to a new problem.

"Really? Can that really happen?" Gin exclaimed in horror. It was debatable if the werewolf youth in a panic for his vanity was an improvement over his previous pessimism for either the yuki onna or the succubus. "First loosing popularity to that vamp, then this! This is the beginning of the end of the Newspaper Club, I just know it!"

"But Tsukune-nii can handle the PSC right? I mean he has fought against demons and survived and they're supposed to be more powerful than most monsters desu." Yukari noted.

"That is with the assumption that the enforcers aren't knowledgable with vampire weaknesses." Mizore added. "All the more reason we need to help them both."

"Stalker girl's right!" Kurumu explained. "They're our precious friends! Even if Moka-san's my rival for Tsukune-kun's heart, I won't abandon her nor my Destined One to those thugs on my pride as a succubus-"

"She must have sisters!" Kichirou suddenly exclaimed and ruined the heroic atmosphere within the classroom. He then bolted out of the door and down the hallway. "Cousins at the very least!"

It was a few moments before anyone else within the Newspaper Club reacted. "…What was that about?" Mizore asked.

"I guess Kichi-kun was serious about marrying a human." Kurumu shrugged.

"Why would he even want to do that?" Gin asked in a confused tone. "Even if they're as cute as Moka-san and more available, they're still….." It was then that a thought crossed his mind. If he could rescue Moka from the Public Safety Commission enforcers, she just might present a good word to whatever female relatives that was sans a signifigant other. The thought that they were all human was a moot point if he can have a date with any of them that would conclude with a 'happy ending' as it were. His parents would forgive him for is current relationship plight.

"That sneaky son of a bitch is right!" Gin exclaimed as he dashed after Kichirou. The female members of the Newspaper Club that remained simply shrugged. At least they now had the support of their club president. All that was left was a plan to rescue Moka and Tsukune.

* * *

Deep within the dungeons of the Public Safety Commission's headquarters, the painful roars of one Tsukune Aono roared as his own strength was diminished with liberal droplets of water by Kuyo's own enforces as he was held back and prevented to act upon Moka's own physical abuse. The leader of the PSC continued to taunt the pinkette human with each kick to her torso, daring her to reveal her true form. Such actions only fueled Tsukune's rage.

"Kuyo-sama," one of the Enforcers spoke. "I'm not sure if we're able to keep the vampire back any longer. We need more and more water just to keep him weak."

"Ah, then it must be that infamous blood rage of vampires." Kuyo then turned back towards Moka and rubbed the curve of her jaw with his shoe. "If he is able to reveal his monsterous, true side, than this little girl should be able to shed her human form as well, correct?"

Kuyo then delivered a swift kick to Moka's shoulder. "Or are you really human? Perhaps you were sent by those monster hunters to spy on us? To probe the weaknesses of Yokai Academy's defenses?"

"This isn't what we agreed upon Kuyo." It was then that the former art teacher Hitomi Ishigami revealed herself from the shadows. "How am I supposed to redeem my honor if they're dead?"

"Don't take me for an amateur henchman, Ishigami-san." Kuyo spat as he turned away from Moka's wounded form. "I've done this enough times to know what I'm doing."

"I won't be satisfied until I've acted my vengeance upon the entire Newspaper Club for what they did to my reputation and my snakes." Ishigami's eyes began to widen as her madness became apparent. "Oh what joy will I have once I break them, rend them, and turn their severed heads into stone."

It was then that both Tsukune and Moka realized not only who had spoiled the truth of the pinkette's humanity, but rather how as they recalled how Moka was turned to stone via a bite of the gorgon's snakes. It would appear that there were two forces that wished for the destruction of the Newspaper Club as they were dragged into an abandoned schoolroom deep within the headquarters that now served as storage for various junk.

Ishigami then kneeled towards the fallen forms of both Tsukune and Moka. Energy crackled across the young vampire's form from his soaked clothes as he began "You have only yourself to blame for the misfortune that has befallen you, unable to control your wanton appetites."

Ishigami simply smirked as her braided hair transformed into snakes. "And you yourselves for yoru own near-sightedness and stupidity. You didn't really think that I was going to let you get away with what you did to-"

"Ishigami, move." Kuyo ordered with a fash of his own supernatural aura to put emphasis on words. "Now that the human has been exposed, this has become a matter of safety for the Academy. The Newspaper Club has become a threat and must be purged. After all, it is the Public Safety Comission and its Enforcers responsibility to protect these lands."

"Are you saying that your 'responcibility' is more important than my honor?" Ishigami hissed.

"Not my problem." Kuyo answered as a wave of fire-like yoki rushed towards Moka. Tsukune was able to absorb much of the attack, though he barely stood as a result.

"Tsu…kune…?" Moka barely spoke.

"I said that I would protect you, didn't I?" The vampire youth reminded the pinkette human.

"But…But Kuyo…"

"I've faced far worse than he," Tsukune grunted with pain. "And even then I was sealed." It was then that Moka remembered the Rosario that hung from his neck. She attempted to reach for it, but was unable to grasp it due to how her vision blurred due to the injuries she sustained. This only made Tsukune more enraged towards both Ishigami and Kuyo.

"Do you even comprehend what you're saying, boy?" Kuyo growled. "That thing is a human, and any monster who provides aid to the enemy of all monsters is a traitor to all monsters! And the only punishment for such treason is death!"

"I never saw beasts such as you as even worthy of my trusth and loyalty, so in a sense I have betrayed no one." Tsukune snarked as he barely stood before Kuyo's firey aura.

"You're still a traitor to all monsters and I will burn you to ashes!" Kuyo roared as he readied an attack, only to be prevented when his wrist was entangled by roots that emerged from the ground.

"**I won't allow you to hurt my Destined One, nor my friend!**" Kurumu declared as she flew into the abandoned room, followed by the rest of the Newspaper Club as Mizore manifested a wall before Moka and Tsukune.

"You came after us?" Tsukune wondered out loud as Koumori landed upon his now dry shoulder.

"We have to put Witch Balm on Moka-san fast!" Yukari declared.

"Alright." Tsukune nodded. "Just try to keep your self-control." Yukari silently pouted from the order as Kichirou appeared beside his elder twin.

"**You just had to flaunt your new power huh?**" Kurumu simply rubbed the back of her head. However, it was then that Kuyo realized that the so-called vines were in fact an illusion and began to strongly radiate his yoki across the entire room.

"Did you really think that mere illusions will hold me back? I'll burn you all to ashes!" Kuyo declared.

"**Well then how about a real fist?**" The leader of the PSC enforcers barely reacted when Gin, hin his true werewolf form, dashed past Kuyo and delivered numerous punches in seemingly the blink of an eye and knocked him to the ground. Gin then returned to his human guise. "Here's a new rule for your consideration: Anyone who raises a hand against members of my club get ripped to shreads."

Much of the Newspaper Club were in awe in how well Gin had handled the situation with Kuyo. Though that illusion was shattered when the werewolf groped Kurumu's chest. "And for my reward for taking out the boss-" Instead, his reward was a painful hand-shaped mark across half of his face, courtesy of one bluenette succubus. "ITAI!"

Just then, Tsukune felt an all too familiar sentation as he stood before a still injured Moka. Gin also felt the sudden peak of yoki as he called everyone's attention to Kuyo's true form of a Yoko. "Koumori, what is this?"

"A Yoko, or a kind of fox spirit Tsukune-sama." Koumori explained. "They are believed to be one of the most powerful in all of Japan, enough to be confused as a god chuu."

"Anything useful I should know?"

"A Yoko's abilities are mostly fire based Tsukune-sama chuu." The revelation was worrysome since not too many monsters can withstand the element well, especially a certain yuki-onna.

"Shirayuki-san, it's best that you leave-"

"I'd rather stay here." Mizore countered. She fully knew the risks of her arrival and the appearance of the Yoko did not shake her resolve.

"**Akashiya Moka, Human, born enemy of all monsters.**" Kuyo began. "**And she knows about this academy, she will betray us all. Lead an assault against us, the harbinger of the deaths of all within Academy grounds. Yet you Newspaper rats dare defend such a liability to our very survival out of sentimentality! This madness will end now!**"

Moka's eyes then looked downward as she saw that it was out of her own selfishness that she had put her precious friends in danger. "Wipe that look from your face, Akashiya-san." The pinkette looked towards Tsukune. "Our coven will protect us and we will succeed." The other girls of the Newspaper Club and Kichrou nodded as they readied themselves against Kuyo's true form.

"And who cares what your real form is, you're still part of my club and still my responsibility." Gin announced to Moka.

"I still don't consider you part of my coven." The werewolf youth nearly fell onto his own face when Tsukune made such a statement.

"Oh come on, how could you be so heartless after all we've been through."

"It's because of what we've experience through together." The lycanthrope could only sigh in defeat.

"You won't even force her to reveal her true form of a human? Fine, you shall all die together by my Vortex of Fire!" Kuyo declared as a ring of firy yoki lanced towards the Newspaper Club. Gin, with the knowledge that he was the only one to protect his club members from the attack, stood his ground and took the full blunt of the blast. The Newspaper Club was shocked at what he had just done.

"…that hurt…but at least everyone else is-" Gin turned to see that Tsukune had a large Koumori Shield ready to parry the blow. "…..mother fucker had a shield…." And with those words, Gin crashed into the ground due to the shock of both the pain and revelation.

"**Is that the famed speed of a werewolf? Pathetic! Nothing can match the speed of fire!**" Kuyo cackled as his form shifted into a more humanoid form of his Yoko nature. "**Now then, why don't we finish this farce quickly, come attack me at once, I dare you all!**"

Tsukune then releaced the Koumori Shield and allowed him to return to his original self before he asked. "A battle form?"

"Yes, Tsukune-sama chuu." Koumori answered. "Few Yoko are able to harness such ability since it requires a concentration of such power."

Kuyo then smirked. "**Well? Who wishes to die first?**"

* * *

Moka looked at the fallen form of her friends in horror, unable to believe that Kuyo could defeat them so quickly, so effortlessly. All that was left was Tsukune and he could barely keep himself up due to the effects of the water upon his own yoki earlier as he leaned into the Koumori Sword for balance.

"A-and where'd ya think you're goin', huh?" Kichirou protested as he swaggered towards Kuyo not unlike a drunkard. "Countin' me out already? I have not yet begun to fight!" He proudly declared. "Just…let me take a nap first." And just like that, he fell to the floor unconscious.

"**Aren't you glad that they came to your aid, Akashiya?**" Kuyo taunted devilishly. "**Though it is a same, really. I would have liked to see how strong a vampire of Aono's caliber was at full strength. Still, he betrayed all us monsters just for you.**"

"Self-flattery is for those weak willed enough to require it." Tsukune countered.

"**Charming to the last I see?**" Kuyo smirked as he returned his attention back to Moka. "**Now why don't you just stand there and witness the firy deaths of your 'friends'?**"

"STOP!" Moka pleaded. "We were wrong! I'm sorry! I'll reveal my humanity to the whole school and take my punishment! Just let the others go! I beg of you!"

"Akashiya-san…don't…!" Tsukune sharply protested.

"**What's this? A human risking their own lives for their mortal enemy?**"

"I don't care if they're monsters or human, they're still my precious friends! So please…let them go and just punish me." Moka kotowed.

A tense moment past before Kuyo answered. "**That actually touched my heart. Your nobility and selflessness was enough to for me to spare them.**"

"R-really?"

"**No, I'm not that foolish enough to forsake justice for sentimentality.**" Kuyo spat as he launched a fiery yoki attack at Tsukune. "**Now stand there and watch!**"

Moka did no such thing as she intercepted the attack with her own body, to protect the vampire youth. Tsukune was not pleased with the events that occurred before him. "**Silly human, how am I to kill you if you are already dead?**"

"Akashiya-san!" Tsukune yelled out to Moka's burnt form. With one last effort, Moka finally reached out to Tsukune and taken his Rosario before she landed onto the ground. At that moment, the room was saturated with the furious roar of Tsukune's released yoki which exploded with a power that was greater than what was sensed in previous engagement as Tsukune lifted Moka from the ground. The aura was primal, violent, anquished, wrathful.

It sought vengeance.

"Wh-what happened to Moka-san?" Kichirou exclaimed as he barely recovered from the attacks he received from the Yoko.

"Is Moka-nee alright?" Yukari pleaded as the rest of the group struggled to reach the fallen pinkette.

"**High Fang vampires, said to be immortal and incomparably strong. To see the manifestations of the legends I've heard all of my life with my own eyes…I must be lucky to be able to kill the first High Fang I have ever encountered!**" Kuyo gloated.

The blood-red eyed Tsukune growled before he sunk his fangs into Moka's flesh and injected his own blood within her veins. "Oi Tsukune-san! Now's not the time for a snack! I mean Moka-san here- Wait what?" Kichirou was handed Moka's body before Tsukune turned his attention towards the Yoko's battle form.

Only Koumori realized what Tsukune has done. "Tsukune-sama gave Moka-san his blood chuu."

"What for?" Mizore asked.

"I get it, to save Moka-nee's life desu!" Yukari realized. "Vampire blood have incredible healing abilities, allowing vampires like Tsukune to be virtually immortal!"

"But at the price of Tsukune-sama's strength chuu." Koumori warned, much to the shock of the Newspaper Club.

"He's insane!" Kichirou exclaimed.

Kuyo overheard the conversation and chuckled with villainous glee. "**So your poisonous 'friendship' with that human has caused you to become weaker? Pathetic! And here I was expecting some fun out of you. Vortex of fire!**" The yoko roared as the fiery yoki raced towards Tsukune.

The vampire youth barely noticed the attack as he redirected the attack up towards the ceiling and caused a hole that revealed the sky above with but a gesture with his hand. It was then that the young Yuko realized that he had done a very foolish thing. "**Um….I don't suppose we can talk this over like civilized monsters?**" Tsukune's wrathful roar was his response as he leaped towards a confidence shattered Kuyo.

"…somehow he's stronger than the last time Moka-san took of his Rosario." Kichirou mused.

"That is because Tsukune-sama is now in a bloodrage chuu." Koumori answered. "It is well known that living vampires, especially High Fang vampires such as Tsukune-sama, can enter into a berserk-like state which increases their combat abilities a hundred fold at the cost of higher brain functions and reducing them to a being driven by instinct chuu."

"**Does that mean…?**" Kurumu began to ask as Tsukune smashed his foot into Kuyo's nether regions in a pace not unlike a jack hammer.

"Tsukune-sama will recognize his closest allies through scent alone if that is what you worry, chuu." Koumori reassured. "However, I'm more worried as to what would happen to Moka-san with his vampire blood chuu."

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked loud enough to drone out the symphony of beaten flesh and broken bone as Tsukune punched and kicked Kuyo.

"**No, not the face, not the face!**"

"Beyond the decrease of Tsukune-sama's strength," Koumori began his explanation as Kuyo accused the Bake Bake Bat as a liar as he flew through the air before his skull met up with a concrete pillar. "There is the chance that the blood will not work as Tsukune-sama had hoped chuu. Even if it does, there is no clear information as to what would happen to Moka-san's body physically due to the blood chuu."

"**Stop making me kick myself in the face, please! You'll snap me in half- No wait, don't!**"

"So what do we do for Moka-nee?" Yukari pleaded as Tsukune dragged Kuyo's face across a nearby wall.

"All one could do is pray that Tsukune-sama's blood will save moka-san chuu." Koumori advised.

"And while we're doing that, why don't we grab a chair and watch Tsukune-san curbstomp Kuyo." Kichirou suggested just as Tsukune body slammed the yoko to the ground.

"**I bow! I bow! I offer surrender-…No, not the stick! Don't put it in my- KYYYAAAAAAA!**"

"Even though Moka-san's hurt, I can't help but feel envious of her." Mizore dryly stated.

"**How could you rip my ear off- Wait…no not again- GYAAAAAAA!**"

"**What makes you say that?**" Kurumu asked.

"Tsukune-kun entered that bloodrage because Moka-san was hurt by Kuyo." Mizore explained all the while Tsukune began to bend the Yoko's limbs incorrectly. "It shows how much she really means to him."

"**Yeah..that is kind of romantic…**" Kurumu began to blush from the thought of it. "**If only my Mate of Fate were to go berserk for me..**"

"Who say's that Tsukune-kun's yours?" Mizore broke Kurumu's daydreaming just as easily as Tsukune broke the bones in Kuyo's back. "He is to be the father of MY children."

"**Say's you, Stalker Girl!**" Kurumu beared her claws at the yuki-onna.

"Do you mind? I'm tryin' to enjoy Tsukune-san turn that Kuyo bastard into a monster pretzel." Kichirou complained.

"You call that a pretzel?" Yukari questioned the incubus.

"**KAMI-SAMA! KAMI-SAMA!**"

"Well it did at first…" The bluenette incubus then tilted his head to better understand the shape of the form Tsukune tried to force onto Kuyo's body.

"Ugh….what the hell happened…?" Gin groaned in pain. "Is Kuyo still- WHAT THE FUCK IS TSUKUNE DOING TO HIM?"

"Something painful." Mizore flatly answered as the yoko barely got back onto his broken feet and held his abdomen in pain.

"**I-I'm sure we can come to a reasonable agreement concerning the human- I MEAN Akashiya-san!**" Kuyo squealed in an uncomfortably high pitched voice as Tsukune growled at him. "**But there's no reason to resort to violence-**"

Just then there was another eruption of yoki that saturated the room. All turned their attention towards the pinkette human whose wounds began to heal and her hair began to pulse from her characteristic pink to vampyric silver. She stood upon her own two feet as she stared at Kuyo with her crimson, vampire eyes. Her appearance was enough for Tsukune to calm down from his bloodrage and instinctively knew what Moka wanted as he stepped aside to allow her the final blow.

"**Wait-**" Too late, Moka dashed towards the yoko and used the momentum of the charge to kick Kuyo through the ceiling. When he returned to earth, the human than grabbed hold of one of his legs and slammed him into the ground in a thunderous shock. It wasn't long before Moka collapsed from the sudden power surge and Tsukune was there to catch her fall.

"Moka-nee!" Yukari exclaimed.

"**Worry not, Sendo-san.**" Tsukune reassured the young witch. "**Akashiya-san merely exhausted the power of the blood I had given her and left only enough to heal her wounds.**" As he carried the now unconscious pinkette human, the young vampire turned towards the leader of the Public Safety Commission. "**I trust that there are no more issues regarding Akashiya-san's legitimatcy as a student within Yokai Academy?**"

"**Granny, I don't wanna wear the pretty, pink bow….**" Kuyo strangely uttered.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Kichirou mused.

* * *

And thus concludes this story arc- Well...it's more like a chapter but whatever. Next up is the aftermath, followed by everyone's favorite summer trip in the chapter afterwards.

At least...I think it is...

As always, no flames nor brutally honest reviews will be tolerated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosario to Human**

GOMEN NASAI! I didn't mean for this update to be delayed for this long! I'm currently stuck in a segment of a chapter in one of my fanfiction projects (you can probably tell which one is the problem fanfic by now) and it's more of the "filling the blanks" for that particular scene. I have an idea of how to end it, just not how to lead it. Rest assured that I have not abandoned either one of them, I just have...creativity issues...

However, this just means that subsequent chapters probably won't be seen as quickly, so you'll have to forgive me if it takes twice as long for the next chapter to be posted.

Also, the main reason why I uploaded this chapter earlier than I had planned is that I wanted to get a certain idea out there before a certain game franchise had released their newest entries into their sagas. You'll know what I speak of soon enough.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

* * *

Chapter 8: Aftermath of Change

Nearly a day after the encounter with the Public Safety Commission, Tsukune took his turn in the care of Moka's unconscious room as he entered the pinkette human's dorm room to relieve a still worried witch.

"Will Moka-nee wake up soon desu?" Yukari asked.

"I do not know myself, but I have faith that Akashiya-san will recover soon. She is stronger than she looks." Tsukune reassured the young witch.

"But still… Moka-nee's human and-"

"Have faith," Tsukune interrupted as he patted Yukari upon her head. "That is the most we can do." She agreed and left the dorm room in the young vampire's care, though somewhere deep within her very heart, she hoped that Tsukune would take advantage of the situation though remote the possibility was at the moment in time. One could not fault the young witch in her fantacies….to an extent.

Tsukune, with a packet of special herbs, readied an ice cold towel to be placed upon the pinkette human's forehead to cool down the strange feaver that she had gained after she had passed out the previous worried the young vampire in that her body might have an adversed reaction to his vampyric blood and could not help but blame himself for such an outcome.

Koumori, as always, noticed Tsukune's discontent and self-loathing. "Tsukune-sama, you should not blame yourself chuu. You did what you could do to help Akashiya-san chuu."

"I understand completely." The young vampire replied as he placed the wet towel upon Moka's head. "Yet, I cannot help myself but contemplate that-"

"IIIIEEEEE!" Moka suddenly sat up and screamed from the terrible phantasm she had experienced and had just then woken up and back into the waking world. It was sudden enough for both Tsukune and Koumori to have their heart race as they dashed away in surprise. When the pinkette human heard the sudden shout of surprise, she shrieked in surprise as well before she realized who they were. "Tsukune? Kou-chan? What are you doing here?"

"We _were_ supposed to look after you after you passed out when-" Koumori began when the dorm room door opened up and Yukari emerged.

"Tsukune-nii, what was that-" Quickly did the young witch discovered that the pinkette human was now awake and she leaped into Moka's arms and tackled her onto the bed. "Moka-nee! I was so worried desu!" She clung to Moka's frame and began to cry tears of joy as her head was patted to calm her down.

However, Yukari's hands started to wander towards Moka's chest and would have reached their target had it not been for Tsukune's timing to pull the young witch away from the recovering human. "I strongly doubt that Akashiya-san would appreciate what you were about to do after such an ordeal with the Public Safety Comission." Naturally, the young witch pouted as she was placed some distance away from Moka Akashiya.

"Oh! Which reminds me, how did we get out of that trouble?" Moka asked, to the bewilderment of Tsukune, Yukari, and Koumori.

"Pardon?"

"We obviously got away from the PSC right?" Moka asked. "I'm just wondering what happened."

"You don't remember anything chuu?" Koumori asked.

"Should I?" The pinkette human cocked her head to the side in innocent confusion.

"It is not important," Tsukuen answered. "The important matter is that you are well. Though I imagine that you are quite famished by now after such an experience."

"I can cook-" Moka began as she began to slip out of bed.

"Stay." Tsukune interrupted. "You still need to recover."

"I can help cook too!" Yukari declared. "I know how to roast newt eyes real well desu!" Both Tsukune and Moka were unsure of how to respond to the statement properly, but knew that it would be best if the young vampire lead the food preparation process.

* * *

The next day, the three students of Yokai Academy plus one Bake-Bake bat entered the hallways to start the academic day when they were confronted by the Kurono Twins. "Moka-chan! It's great that you're all better now!" Kichirou greeted.

"Gomen!" Moka apologized. "I wasn't much help earlier with Kuyo."

"What are you talking about?" Kurumru exclaimed. "Of course you were! I mean it must have really took it out of ya to-" Before the bluenette succubus could complete her sentence, she and her twin were pulled off to the side by both Tsukune and Yukari. "Tsukune-kun, what's going on?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Kichirou asked as well.

"It would be best for the time being if Akashiya does not know of what transpired the other day." Tsukune advised, careful to make sure that the pinkette human did not easedrop.

"Why?"

"Moka-nee doesn't remember anything desu." Yukari answered. "So we shouldn't worry her too much about it or else she might go into shock or worse desu."

"Could it be that…" Kurumu began.

"What's going on?" Moka walked up to the group in curiosity. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, nothing really!" The group collectively denied as Kurumu continued. "I mean it's all in the past right? Over and done with, so we don't have to worry about it."

"I guess so…." Moka replied with an unsure air.

"Yo, Moka-chan!" Gin greeted the pinkette human. "I gotta say that I've fallen for ya even more! I mean especially when you- **GUH!**" Before the werewolf, in his ignorance, could reveal the truth, the young witch summoned a massive morning star upon his head with such force that it both knocked him out and had him reverted to his true form.

"What was that all about?"

"Gin-sempai being Gin-sempai, what else is new?" Kichirou half lied. Tsukune, meanwhile, could not help himself but wonder if this was the best course of action.

Later on that day in the boy's restroom, Tsukune reflected upon recent events as he washed his hands. "Am I even pursuing the correct course of action? Am I truly in the right in what I must do for Akashiya-san's sake?"

"You are doing what you believe is the best option, Tsukune-sama," Koumori reassured his vampire charge. "There is no shame in such a judgement, chuu. I can only presume that you will tell Akashiya-san what transpired once she had enough-" He paused as he felt a presence. "Tsukune-sama, I-"

"I've noticed as well." Tsukune interrupted as he noticed not only the presence of another monster, but the hint of a killer intent in the aura as well. "If we ignore it, we will not be dragged in whatever this individual wants."

"So you're the Aono Tsukune's everyone's talkin' about." Tsukune growled in annoyance, held fast to the hypothesis that there was someone or something on high that relishes in his jeopardy and broken hopes. "You left ya back wide open fool!"

"Why must such events happen to me…?" Tsukune wondered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"The name's Chopper Rikishi of the Wrestling Club!" The bulk muscled brute announced with dumb bells in each of his hands. "Next time I see an opening, I'm throwin' a Cobra Twist at- Where ya going?!" Chopper Rikishi demanded as Tsukune took a paper towel to dry off his hands.

"Whatever the proposal, I have no interest whatsoever." Tsukune said dryly.

"I ain't finished with ya!" Rikishi declared. "I've had my eye on Kuyo for a long time, to beat the punk to show that I'm the strongest there ez on the Wrestling Club. Yet you come waltzin' in and beat him up before I even had the chance to do it myself!"

"I fail to see how this concerns me. If you wish to have a match with the leader of the Public Safety Comission, you have ample opportunity to-"

"Nope, not gonna fly." Rikishi stated. "Ya see, I gotta beat a strong opponent to prove that I'm the strongest, the best. And since you smashed the shit outta Kuyo, guess who I gotta beat up next-"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Gin entered the restroom. "If you knew what kind of monster Tsukune-kun here is, you'd think twice before tryin' to fight him."

Chopper Rikishi snorted in annoyance. "Whatever." He then turned towards Tsukune as he left the restroom. "I'll be seein you later Aono."

"With baited breath…" Tsukune rolled his eyes, annoyed that he had found himself in another situation that was beyond his control. He had other, more important affairs to contend with and he did not need another annoyance to distract him.

"That Rikishi's a real trip." Tsukune turned towards Gin, only to turn immediately away when the unzipped werewolf stood before the urninal. "Even the other musclemen don't like him, at all! He's pretty famous, or rather infamous, for pullin' full body attacks at the drop of a hat. He's liable to jump you at any time!"

"Are your manners absent!?" Tsukune exclaimed as he adverted his eyes. "There is certain etiquette to be followed when one is in the restroom!"

"Eh?"

"At the very least don't….'hold'… yourself when you speak to another! It is quite crude!"

"Shouldn't that be the least of your worries?" Gin asked. "I mean you did inject your blood into Moka-chan if I remember correctly."

"So what of it?"

"Doesn't that mean that she'd become a vampire just by the bite alone like in those Dracula movies and stories?"

"I will forgive your ignorance this one time and one time only." Tsukune warned. "That is the characteristic of the undead Nosferatu. I, however, am a Vurdulaka. Just because Nosferatu and Vurdulaka are vampires does not equate both to be one and the same. Be mindful of that fact."

"So all that happened the other day was just-"

"Temporary at best for as far as I am aware." Tsukune answered. "Akashiya-san is still human."

"Though too much vampyric vurdulaka blood over time can turn a human into a ghoul, chuu." Koumori added, which came to much a surprise to Tsukune.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It would be a worst case than when unchase humans are bitten by Nosferatu, especially Moroi Nosferatu in that the ghoul would be an uncontrollable- URK!" Koumori found himself uncomfortably in the vice-like grip of a rather displeased vampire.

"And when were you to inform me of such a side effect, Koumori?!" Tsukune growled.

"To be honest, Tsukune-sama, it had not crossed my mind until now chuu." The Bake-Bake bat admitted.

* * *

Some time had past back in class and Moka became increasingly worried when Tsukue had not returned from the restroom. Her concern for the young vampire was so great that she paid little attention to the lesson at hand.

"After the defeat of both the First Lords of Shadow, Satan and the Forgotten One in 1047," a student read from the textbook out-loud. "The Dark Lord Dracul, formerly known as Gabriel Belmont, and his then recently acquired vassals including his vampire-born daughter of his wife Marie went into seclusion."

'Tsukune's been gone for a while now.' Moka thought. 'He already missed two classes.'

"It was only with the arrival of the former Dark Lord of the Necromancers, Zobrek, located the Dark Lord Centuries later and implored him for aid against Satan's return did Dracul returned to the world at large in the turn of the eighteenth century. It was through Zobrek's magic was the relics of the First Lords of Shadow Dracul had gained were purified to allow for the confrontation against Satan and his acrolytes to make up for the loss of the Combat Cross during the battle against the Fallen One in the Underworld." The student concluded.

"Arigato." Nekonome gestured the student to return to his seat as she turned her head towards Mizore. "Shirayuki-san."

"Hai." Mizore stood up with the text book and read. "Though Dracul was joined by his vassals, the future Second Lords of Shadow, and Zobrek, he was also joined by the descendents of his human-born son of Marie and inheritor of the Belmont name Richter and Victor in the quest to prevent Satan's entry into the mortal world."

'And why is everyone acting so weird today?' Moka continued to wonder.

"After various trials and encounters upon the islands Mallet, Dumary, and Fortuna along with the dark tower Temen-ni-gru, the Dark Lord Dracul and his party faced off the acolytes and ultimately Satan at the ruins of Ubar transformed through supernatural energies into a formidable fortress for the arrival of the fallen angel."

'Could it have been something to do with Tsukune? Or perhaps with the Public Safety Commission the other day?'

"Though ultimately Satan's plot was foiled through the Dark Lord Dracul's sacrifice of his immortality, it was not without consequence as a fatal blow was delivered upon the now mortal Dark Lord. Before his death, the Dark Lord Dracul bequeathed the Cyclone Boots to the future Dark Lord of the Oni, the Dark Gauntlet to the future Dark Lord of the Yasha, and the Seraph Wings to his daughter and future Dark Lord of the Vampires."

'Did something bad happen then?' Moka inquired internally, as if the answer would come to her in her thoughts. 'But we did come out of it okay; Tsukune did defeat that Kuyo guy right?'

"Yet, upon his dying breathe he ascended into heaven just as Zobrek, Carmilla, and Cornel ascended into heaven centuries earlier. From this accention he recalled a terrible truth that, though the angels reassured him that he would continue to exist no matter what happened to his corporeal body, his body was given new life due to the dark energies the Dark Lord Dracul had gained in life and was reborn as Orlock Lucard; the beast that would burn the continent in its quest to destroy the human world."

'I just wish I knew what could be bothering Tsukune…?' Moka thought. 'I might be able to-'

"Akashiya-san?" Nekonome asked one more time which broke the pinkette human's train of thought.

"Eh?" Moka then realized that it was her turn to read the text book. She quickly stood up and tried, for the life of her; where she was supposed to read.

"Chapter Six, paragraph fifty-two, line four." Mizore whispered.

"Arigato." Moka thanked back before she cleared her throat and continued. "To fully accomplish its goal, Orlock Lucard sought two terrible relics that would lead to the undoing of the human world: The Devil Mask that Zobrek, Dark Lord of the Necromancers, once owned and the original Necromicon that was penned by the mad Arab Abdul Alhazred."

* * *

Some time later, Tsukune continued to lean against the railings of the rooftop in self pity. He wondered internally how he could have done such a foolish act such as the injection of his vampire blood into Moka's body. Though she was close to death from the injuries inflicted upon her frail body by Kuyo, did the young vampire even have the right to try such a despirate and dangerous procedure as the transfusion. Such questioned plagued his mind despite the reassurances of his vassal Bake-Bake bat.

"Tsukune?" The young vampire turned and saw the pinkette human emerge from the stairwell within the rooftop access shed and onto the open space. "There you are! I was getting so worried that you didn't show up. The next period is about to start so we should leave soon." It was then that Moka saw that Tsukune adverted his eyes from her. "Tsukune? What's wrong?"

"Akashiya-san," Tsukune began, though with much effort. "I have done a terrible and foolish deed with out your concent."

"Tsukune-sama, it was-" Koumori began.

"The truth must be told!" Tsukune ordered before he turned back to Moka. "Akashiya-san, you must understand that I did not mean any harm unto you intentionally. That I had labored to keep you alive with what options were available to me and with the consequences that I had known then."

"Tsukune…you're starting to scare me." Moka's voice trembled with worry.

"I had injected my blood into your body to save you. But there had been unforeseen consequences that were not illuminated until recently."

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked, afraid of the answer that was to come. Yet the answer was delayed when Chopper Rikishi emerged from the rooftop access shed.

"Not exactly da best place for a fight, but beggers can't be choosers." Rikishi smirked. "And dat girlfriend of yas better not interfere or are ya a runt so weak that you need-" Before the wrestler could complete his taunt, he found that his face unfortunately made contact with the rooftop as Tsukune slammed the unfortunate yokai down with such anger and rage.

"Call me 'weak' one more time. Come forth, say the words!" Tsukune growled. "I dare you!"

"Tsukune!" Moka called out in worry, which was enough to break the young vampire's rage and recall his earlier depression. "Look, whatever happened earlier doesn't matter. It's okay-"

"No, the transfusion was a deed that should never have been contemplated even in the state of minde I was under." Tsukune interrupted in grief. "That time fortuned smiled upon us, but any more of my blood were to be introduced into your system would rob you of your very humanity, your very soul."

"But I'm fine now, really!" Moka reassured the worried vampire. "I mean I'm still alive and the PSC isn't bothering us any more. Especially after you defeated Kuyo-"

"But I did not land the final blow." Tsukune answered. "It was you."

"**Dat's just too funny.**" Chopper Rikishi, who revealed himself to be a troll. "**So I guess the rumors weren't dat true after all. You had to be so pathetically weak as da have ya vamp girlfriend 'ere fight ya-**" The troll was unable to complete his taunt as Tsukune performed a powerful, yet masculinly painful kick to the groin with enough force to send the young monster into a steep, ballistic trajectory into the sky.

"Does that blow not feel like that of a weakling?!" Tsukune roared. "Is it?! Tell me!"

"Tsukune, calm down!" Moka pleaded. "I don't understand what's going on with the blood transfusion, but I know deep in my heart that you did a good deed and that's all that matters. In fact, I should thank you for saving my life."

"Akashiya-san, I-"

"The conversation's closed!" The pinkette human declared. "Anyway, we don't want to be late for class, now do we?" And with all improbability, Moka dragged Tsukune back to the classroom.

"Tsukune-sama has much to learn chuu." Koumori chuckled as he flew after the duo.

The First Year Math Teacher, Kagome Ririko, had just begun to write mathematical formulas for that day's lecture when Moka and Tsukune entered the classroom. "Oh my, you two were almost tarty."

"My apologies, Ririko-sensei." Tsukune apologized. "There were some…'personal' matters that must be contended with beforehand."

"I understand." Ririko agreed. "Just do not make it a habit out of it. The trimester finals are coming up soon and you need the upmost concentration in order to pass."

"Trimester finals already?" Tsukune stated in mild shock and surprise. "I am surprised that it has approached us already."

"Time dues fly for the youthful Tsukune-sama, chuu." Koumori agreed.

"Well then, we must do our best in order to- Akashiya-san?" Tsukune turned towards the pinkette human whose shocked eyes and stiff stance was such that one could imagine Moka as a statue that was terribly cracked and quickly erroted away by the wind. "Are you well?"

Internally, Moka could not believe that the finals were already here and she did not recognize a single formula upon the blackboard. She had felt the familiar dread many students have experienced for seemingly time immemorial.

Meanwhile, within a wing of the academy's hospital annex, Kuyo in casts fumed in the defeat at the hands of the Newspaper Club, especially one Tsukune Aono and one Moka Akashiya as he recovered from his injuries.

"I don't care if it takes me a thousand reincarnations, I will make them pay for what they did to me- what's that sound?" Kuyo questioned his lieutenant Keito.

"I think it sounds like screaming-" Before the spider woman could answer, Chopper Rikishi smashed through the ceiling, into Kuyo's hospital bed, and through two stories before the two unfortunate casualties were stopped by the Love Love Alliance trio who were recovering from Tsukune's attacks from days earlier. "Kuyo-sama! Are you alright?" She called out through the hole in the floor.

"….medic….!" Chopper Rikishi, Kuyo, and the Love Love Alliance trio painfully called out.

* * *

"And that is the sole reason." Tsukune explained to the rest of the Newspaper Club as the pinkette human metaphorically sulked in the corner.

"I can understand, but we can't slack off simply because trimester finals are coming up." Gin reasoned. "We do have that trip to the human world to plan and prepare for summer break."

"And I believe that it would be prudent if all of the members are to pass the trimester final." Tsukune argued. "Otherwise it would be difficult for this 'investigative reporting' Nekonome-sensei had planned for us with so few."

"Yeah, but we gotta take into account that some of us might not be able to pass the- Why's everyone lookin' at me like that?" Gin questioned the group.

"I know that I'll pass the finals because I have the best motivation." Kurumu declared as she embraced Tsukune's face into her bosom. "I don't want a loose a single moment without my Destined One!"

"Hands off cow." Mizore pulled Tsukune free from Kurumu's hold, only to keep fast the young vampire's body to her own. "Tsukune is to be MY husband."

"What was that stalker girl?!" Kurumu pulled Tsukune back. "And what makes you think that you'll pass? All you've done is shadow Tsukune-kun for the entire trimester!"

"I'm protecting him from your molestation!" Mizore argued back.

"If anyone's gonna molest Tsukune-nii, it's Moka-nee and I!" Yukari added her hand, medaphorically, to the argument. Much to the chagrin of the young vampire and pinkette human in addition to the ire of the lycantrope president of the Newspaper Club.

"Aid me…." Tsukune pleaded while deep within the quagmire of the estrogine malestrome.

"It would be most beneficial if the Newspaper Club were to study as a group in preparation of the final tests, chuu." Koumori suggested.

"The bat's right." Kichirou gestured with his thumb. "The more minds we have in studying for the finals, the better our chances are in passing and not having to go to remedial classes."

"Y-yeah." Moka agreed, finally out of her scholastic depression. "We can really help each other out."

'And to spend more time with Tsukune…' The witch, succubus, and yuki onna thought sinisterly.

"You guys do whateva you want; I got this in the bag!" Gin declared. "However, we can't take too much club time in this group study over planning-"

"If you got it SO much, why don't you do all the trip planning and let us do the study group." Kurumu teased.

"WHAT?! By myself!?" Gin exclaimed just as Nekonome entered the club room.

"Konichiwa Newspaper Club!" Nekonome energetically announced. "I have some good news! We have a new member to our little family so allow me to introduce to you Kano-"

"NAGARE?!" Kurumu and Tsukune exclaimed with such venom and rage that it made the young slug monster cringe.

"Um…you three have met?" Nekonome questioned.

"Unfortunately." Tsukune growled as Nagare had flashbacks of what the young vampire had nearly done to him.

"Um…well….I was kind of kicked out of the Photography Club for uh….various reasons so I was wondering uh….." Nagare began his explanations as he fealt the deadly aura produced by the young vampire and succubus. "Let bygones be…bygones?"

To an outsider, one would have thought that to haze a new member of the Newspaper Club was a standard tradition. To those who were knowledgable of the bad history that occurred mere days ago, they were conflicted as to if they should feel the action justified or empathy for the poor slug monster.

Later on, the group organized the desks into an impromptu meeting table as Yukari began a lecture on numerous calculus topics such as tangents and various equations that were to be used in the math final. The bluenette succubus struggled, but was not so spaced out by the mathematical terminologies as she might have been if she had been more lack with her academic studies. Her drive was to enjoy every moment of summer break with her Destined One that was brought about when her twin brother gave attention to such a goal earlier.

"To find the area under the function g(x), on the other hand, you might divide the area into rectangles of area g(x)dx desu." Yukari concluded. "That is principle of intergral calculus desu."

"There!" Kurumu explained as she completed the math problem presented before the group. "I think I got it now!"

Tsukuen looked onto her notes and tilted his head to the side in curiocity. "I am unsure how you got the answer of 'fourty-two' from the equation."

"N-nani ga?!" The bluenette succubus exclaimed when she turned towards the vampire youth. "You mean I got it wrong? Moh! I'm never gonna get it!"

"Well it shouldn't be that surprising, Boobie Monster," Yukari teesed. "All the blood needed for such complicated thoughts is taken up into your fat-"

"Don't call me stupid!" Kurumu growled as she took a hold of the young witch's collar. "I've slaved all of my free time that I would have spent with my Destined One in my studies-" The succubus was silenced when a washbin slamed upon her skull.

"Sounds more like it won't be enough for you to avoid remedial classes desu." Yukari cackled, which was just the trigger for Kurumu to tackle the young witch to the ground and ignited a venerable street brawl between the two monster girls.

"Maybe they were sworn enemies in a past life?" Kichirou suggested in jest.

"And they are not right now?" Mizore inquired.

"Point." The bluenette incubus shrugged in defeat. Nagare, meanwhile, struggled against his urge to immortalize this contest in photograph due to lewd logic yet unwilling to find himself an accidental participant with the injuries he still had to recover from the earlier encounter.

"Anno…" Tsukune then turned back towards Moka. "Did I do this one right?"

The young vampire looked over the mathematical labor of the pinkette human for but a moment before he passed judgement. "Somewhat rough, but the results shall suffice."

"Really! Arigato!" Moka nearly squealed in delight.

"Tsukune…" Mizore seized the opportunity for more intimate contact with the young vampire as the bluenette and witch continued with their physical argument when she showed him the results of her work. "Is this correct as well..?"

"Yes, though um….how must I put this in more delicate words…?" Tsukune began as he took note of the numerous scribbles of his name written around the problem along with not too subtle doodles of him and the yuki onna in matrimony bliss. "Your attention appears to be….elsewhere other than the task at hand."

"What do you mean?" Mizore honestly questioned. The vampire was at a loss of words when Moka intervened and explained the situation not as delicately as Tsukune would have liked. Though he honestly did not thought that the pinkette human knew such crude words of curse.

"So what are we going to do for Club Activities during the Summer Break?" Nagare asked with great hope that the change in topic would be enough distraction.

"Other than the Investigative Reporting that Nekonome-sensei said, I really haven't gotten a clue." Kichirou shrugged in ignorance. "You'd think that she'd tell us what we're investigating exactly."

"Well, it is kind of exiting." Nagare admitted.

"I kinda doubt that it's about those rumors of used panty vending machines in the human world." Kichirou joked. "I seriously doubt that they're even real- You alright Tsukune-san?" The bluenette incubus asked as the rest of the group halted their activities when the vampire youth slammed his head onto the desktop in frustration and annoyance.

"Why must you bring such a topic to my attention..?" Tsukuen groaned, which was enough for even Kichirou to know that the vampire had some knowledge of the subject between he and the slug monster.

"Are you alright Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked after she got up from the floor.

"To condense a complicated and uncomfortable recollection," Tsukune began. "My cousin dragged me to confirm their existence. It was a horrible sojourn."

"You mean they're real?" Nagare asked with wide eyes.

"Holy shit!" Kichirou exclaimed as he grabbed Nagare's collar. "We gotta pass!"

The rest of the Newspaper Club were troubled in how serious the incubus and slug monster had taken their studies in light of their current motivation. Gin, however, was slightly curious about the subject but he internally questioned himself why he should be so exited about such a vending machine. After all, he could get used underwere at his leisure thanks to his lycanthrope ancestry.

* * *

The bell that signaled the end of all extracurricular activities had sounded and the Newspaper Club began to exit the club room to begin their own individual studies as their own group session had already completed their own collective review of the trimester final topics, barely.

"Aono!" The group turned to find that Saizou had appeared to confront the young vampire, who knew from past experience that he should be ready for whatever the larger First Year would try.

However the unexpected occurred when Saizou kowtowed before Tsukune and begged. "Please tutor me, I beg of you!" Nearly all but the young vampire's faces encountered the floor their feet previoucly occupied from this sudden request that was strongly out of character for the delinquent.

"Um….I can attempt such a labor." Tsukune began as the rest of the Newspaper Club recovered from the shock. "In presumption, you must have needs other than academia for such a demand."

"If Momm- I mean if my parents learned how bad my grades were, they'll kill me!" Saizou explained. "I can't catch up on my own, I tried! Onegai, you must help me!"

"You do sound sincere enough in your desperation." Tsukune answered. "So what parts of calculus do you wish to be informed of?"

"Everything!" Saizou exclaimed. "Like the difference between 'differentiation and integration' and 'addition and subtraction'! I always get confused and get the two mixed up and- why are you all looking at me like that?" The delinquent monster spied the group who were visibly dumbfounded on how completely lost he was when it came to mathematics.

"I suppose," Tsukune cleared his throat. "I could attempt the task ahead-"

"Or you can allow me to tutor you myself." The assembled group turned to find that the math teacher Ririko had listened in on Saizou's dilemma. "To think that I have not motivated you enough to take your studies seriously and troubled in keeping up with class makes me feel that I had become a failure as your sensei."

"Um..I-" Saizou began.

"To rectify this, why don't you come to my remedial classroom tomarrow after club activities and I'll personally make sure that you'll pass the final and enjoy math as much as any student should." Ririko stated as she gently caressed Saizou's face. "I'll teach you that studying can be quite fun."

"I..I guess I could try. But I don't really-"

"Good, now don't be late now." Ririko stated with a disturbing amount of glee before she left Saizou and the rest of the Newspaper Club to their own devices.

Some moments of strange silence past before Kichirou spoke out. "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

The next day afterschool, Saizou approached the remedial classroom door and knocked. "Excuse me, this is Komiya Saizou of Year One, Class Three. I'm here for tutoring." He then opened the sliding door and immediately felt a foreboding atmosphere saturated with dread as he spied the candle-lit room. Every synapse of his body cried out to him to run away, fast.

"You came, Saizou-kun." Saizou turned and saw that Ririko wore a rather provocative, black leather outfit that many would assume was the standard uniform of S&M mistresses.

"Wh-Why are you wearing that?!" Saizou exclaimed, though he found additional horror when he felt the warm, crimson liquid leak from his nose.

"Well I thought that this would motivate you to study harder Saizou-kun."

"Study? No!" Saizou countered. "Harder? Eh….I think that's a matter of opinion."

"I just don't think this will really work out for me Ririko-sensei," Saizou then apologized. "I think it's just too weird-" It was then that the delinquent monster felt a sharp sting across his right cheek. He touched it and felt the familiar liquid that drained from his nose just a moment before.

"'Weird'?" Ririko inquired as whips cracked all around her. "How could this be weird? I'm a teacher. A teacher is a respected leader in the field of education. The student is the teacher's slave."

Saizou, meanwhile, mentally cursed himself as he wondered what had he gotten himself into and almost wished that he was soundly defeated by Tsukune. Almost. "My tutouring sessions aren't painless, Saizou-kun. But in the end, it is for your own benefit. Oh how I love teaching."

* * *

"As weird as it may sound," Nagare began as the group worked on their collective studies for the trimester finals. "I kinda worry about Komiya-san."

"What do you mean, desu?" Yukari asked the slug monster youth.

"I mean I heard a lot of disturbing things about Ririko-sensei."

"Well it does sound like her." Kurumu began. "I mean she can be very passionate, but she does have a one-track mind and she tends to go way overboard."

"That is something that I have noticed in her lecture habbits in her class sessions." Tsukune recalled.

"Hai, and as if that wasn't bad enough, all the boy's love her because she's stacked!" Kurumu exclaimed. "I swear, she's trying to show me up!"

"Jealous of Ririko-sensei's boobies, desu?" Yukari cackled just as both Mizore and Moka looked down upon their own natural attributes in appraisal. "That's just so immature, desu!"

"You're one to call someone immature." The blunette succubus jeered as she patted the young witche's still-in-development chest area. "Look how flat chested you are!"

"There's more to maturity then that desu!"

"Of course there is, Yukari-chan. And someday you'll be mature enough to understand what that is."

"Hai, I quite understand everything that's mature upon you now desu. You and your big, useless utters desu!"

"I'm popular not for size, but softness!"

"How naïve desu! Mine are desired for their youthfulness and supple smallness!"

"It's still flat!"

"How did Saizou-san and Ririko-sensei turn into a debate on bust sizes?" Kichirou inquired. "Not that I mind, but still."

"An unexplained mystery of the universe at large and its inner workings perhaps?" Tsukune answered in a kind of jest.

"Tsukune-san, you seriously lost me there."

Tsukune sighed in response; he should have known that his attempt at humor was too much for the incubus to handle. Thus, he had to recall another joke that he had overheard some time in the past that he believes would be around Kichirou's intellect level or at least some sense of familiarity. "Um…the same reason why women go into the restroom at the same time?"

"Oh! I get it now!" Kichirou exclaimed. "Not the issue itself, but I get the comparision. Ya know what I mean."

"Indubitably." Tsukune replied just as he completed his copy of study notes. "I require a critique on this copy."

"Sure, what do you- Holy!" Kichirou exclaimed as he saw how utterly complex the vampire youth's were in the case of mathematics. He didn't even want to know what his science notes looked like. "Um….what advice are ya looking for Tsukune-san?"

"Would these notes be easy to comprehend for someone of Komiya-san's level of intellect?"

"No offense to the guy, but I'm a lot smarter than he is in that department and even I'M lost."

"I can only hypothesize that my arithromania does not allow me to transcribe simpler study notations." Tsukune sighed in defeat.

"Tsukune-san, what are you doing?" The pinkette human asked.

"Since Komiya-san had asked for my aid in mathematics, I was under the presumption that he would be more appreciative if I had granted aid for the finals through these notes." Tsukune answered. "It would be the least I could do for one who had begged for such assistance. It might even help in his tutor sessions with Ririko-sensei."

"So how much did you- Oh my!" Moka gasped as she saw what might as well have been hand written computer command lines for an Operating System that were presented before her. "Um…have you tried to write it in simpler terms?"

"This was as simple as I was able to transcribe them." Both Moka and Kichirou cringed at the thought of what was considered complex to the young vampire. "I assume that I have failed?"

"Maybe I can help." Moka offered as she pulled out a blank notebook along with her own study notes. With the pinkette human's aid, Tsukune began to write out Saizou Komiya's study notes of mathematics up to calculus.

* * *

The next afternoon, with a completed notebook in hand, the vampire youth went in search of the aforementioned delinquent monster. Soon enough, he found Saizou wander the hallways in an aimless daze.

"Ah! Komiya-san, I have located you at last." The vampire youth then presented the aforementioned monster with the completed notebook. "Since you had requested my aid the other day, I thought that I could- uh….are you alright?" Tsukune then waved his hand before the delinquent monster. "Anyone home?"

Saizou continued to stand there, unresponsive with the exemption of his chants of mathematical formulas. "….Right, anyway these notes should be helpful in your studies when-" Just after Tsukune placed the notebook into his hand, but the object fell fell onto the floor.

Some time later on, Tsukune relayed the incident to the pinkette human. "'Study burnout'?" She inquired.

"That would be the only coclusion I had come up with for Komiya-san's near vegetative state." The young vampire answered. "I could scaresly imagine how much strain his mind has gone under to absorb so much knowledge that he had forsaken weeks ago. As much as I hate to admit for someone like him, it would have been too cruel to give him extra study materiel when he is in such a state of mind."

"I heard about another guy Ririko-sensei personally tutored desu." The vampire youth and pinkette human overheard Yukari as she talked to the Kurono twins. "He got really good at math, but he turned into some kind of slave or something."

"I'll assume that such is evidence of less than noble methods, let alone legal?" Tsukune asked and caused the young witch and bluenette twins to turn towards him.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed as she embraced the vampire into her bosom, much to Moka and Yukari's chagrin who solved it with a simple washbin conjure.

"So how'd it go with the note thing with Saizou-san?" Kichirou asked after Tsukune recovered.

"It was unsuccessful." Tsukuen answered. "He was too burnt out mentally to even respond."

"You do know that this is Komiya Saizou we're talking about right?"

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"Well he began to mumble mathematical formulas." Tsukune thought back. "Especially advanced formulas that we have yet to learn until next trimester at the earliest. It seemed quite queer…"

"I don't know," Kichirou added. "He seemed straight to me."

"Pardon?" Tsukune turned towards the blunette incubus in puzzled confusion.

"You don't think that Ririko-sensei is turing him into a slave like that other guy?" Kurumu asked as she recovered from the minor concussion.

"It would be useless to speculate without hard facts." Tsukune noted. "Ultimately, we will have to ask Ririko-sensei about it."

"She won't be very truthful." Mizore suddenly appeared behind a tree and caused all but the young vampire to jump in surprise. "I heard strange noises from the classroom, disturbing noises. And I think she compared him to his father a few times."

"Wait, why were you over there anyway?" Moka questioned.

"A teacher wanted me to deliver some documents and I got lost." Mizore shrugged.

"That sounds hard to believe." Kurumu stated with hands upon her hips.

"Tsukune never needed remedial classes, so I didn't memorize that part of school." The Bake-Bake bat admitted.

The young vampire then cupped his chin and pondered. "I am unsure if I should be surprised or disturbed by this."

The bluenette incubus leaned in and whispered. "I'd lean towards 'disturbed'."

* * *

The group then slid opened the door that lead into Ririko's remedial classroom to find what could be best described as gothic torture when they spied the math teacher in her true form and force fed knowledge into Saizou's mind.

"**Who interrupts my lessons?!**" Ririko growled in annoyance.

"Wh- You can't do that!" Moka exclaimed. "That's torture!"

"**The student should never question their sensei's-**"

"Before we debat on the ethics of what is presented before us, allow me to ask Komiya-san his stance on the situation." Tsukune interrupted just before he threw the notebook at Saizou's head with enough force to break him out of the trance.

"Itai! What was that-" Saizou then recalled his current delema and cowered away from Ririko. "Aah! No more!"

"Komiya-san!"

"Huh?" Saizou then turned towards the vampire. "Aono-"

"How despirate are you to pass the trimester finals?" The question caught Saizou by surprise.

"Um…very despirate!"

"Are you willing to suffer to get the grades that would make your parents proud of you?"

"Of course!"

Tsukune then ushered the group out of the room before he turned back towards Ririko. "My apologies then, Ririko-sensei. You may continue one with your tutelage of Komiya-san." And with those words, he promptly slid the door closed.

As Ririko attempted to process what had just happened, Saizou felt a cold chill crawl up his spine. He had just failed a test and he didn't even know he had taken one.

"You're just gonna leave him there?" Kichirou voiced what the rest of the group thought internally.

"You have heard how adamant Komiya-san was with his need to pass the trimester finals." Tsukune answered. "I couldn't very well force him to-"

"I changed my mind, help me!" Saizou called out.

"So fickle." Tsukune sighed as he turned back towards the remedial classroom and entered.

"**I will not tolerate any more interuptions to my lessons!**" Rirkiko roared as she swung her petal bulb towards Tsukune, who effortlessly caught the attack. "**Let me go!**"

"As you wish, Sensei." Tsukune then tossed the bulb behind him with enough force to force the Lamia to impact the vampire's extended fist to knock her out as the rest of her body coiled against the hallway.

"That was rather anti-climactic." Kichirou noted as Tsukune approached Ririko.

"I was not in best of mindsets." Tsukune shrugged before he bent down before the Lamia and gently patted her cheek to barely bring her into consciousness. "I think it would be best for all if you are on administrative leave to reflect upon your actions and return wiser." Rirkiko slipped into unconsciousness afterwards.

"You could have done that from the start!" Saizou complained.

"I simply did not want to interpret the situation incorrectly." Tsukune answered. "You had stated your intentions to pass, which comes to the question of what you have learned."

Saizou moved his lips in reply when he was struck with a terrible revelation. "AAAAH! I don't remember a thing!"

"Pity then." Tsukune then picked up the discarded notebook. "Anything of value gained quickly is just as quickly lost. It would appear that you are left with the only option of old fashioned study."

Saizou took the notebook. "Over whatever Rirkiko-sensei did to me, I won't complain. But I just don't understand that you'd still help me after-"

"You asked for aid, I provide it. Nothing more." Tsukune answered. "Though it would be wise to be more stable in the choices you have made."

"How was I supposed to know that you would just abandon me like that?"

"Past encounters should have been evidence."

Saizou then paused for but a moment. "…Okay, I should have seen that one." He then browsed through the notes. "They seem pretty easy to understand."

"Praise should be showed upon Akashiya-san." Tsukune gestured, whom shifted her feet in embarrassment.

"Which is an improvement to what Tsukune-san had in mind." Kichirou then showed Saizou one of the young vampire's previous attempts.

"Why do you have that?"

"To see the look on his face." Kichirou gestured.

"Why? What could be so bad about- Fuck me!" Saizou's eyes went wide in shock and horror. "If this was the initial plan, I was better off with Ririko-sensei."

"If that is what you want, I can always rise-"

"No! No!"

Nagare then turned towards Kichirou. "Too bad he doesn't have our motivation eh?"

"What motivation?" Saizou questioned.

"And why are you being so friendly with him anyway?" Kurumru complained. "You do realize that-"

"Well how can I not feel pity for the guy after what you did to him?" Kichirou answered honestly. "Granted, I don't support what he did but I think that was a bit harsh."

"What motivation?" Saizou repeated.

"Just that there are acual vending machines in the human realm that deal out used panties."

"I doubt that is the true subject of the-" Tsukune began.

"They're real?" Saizou exclaimed in surprise. "Then I gotta join! I gotta pass!"

* * *

_Deep within the headquarters of the Royal Order of Prodestant Knights, beneath the human occupied levels seen by "public" eyes where vampires dwell and await their orders, an eleven year old Tsukune Aono of House Lee fought against the Hellsing Organization's trump card, the No-Life King Alucard. _

_Tsukune did not wish to have such an event when his adopted family went to the British Isles for vacation, yet here he found himself in near-mortal combat with the aforementioned Moroi Nosferatu not only was it because he was a vampire, but that he was a Aluca Vurdulaka; a living, mortal vampire as opposed to the supernatural undead that the organization was more intimately familiar. A simple series of tests and testimony by both Tsukue and his Bake-Bake vassal would have been sufficient, yet data had to be collected to compare the two sides of the vampire coin. Few could say "no" to __Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, though he had tried. He had tried to argue that his abilities have been trunticated by the Rosario upon his neck and that any data collected would be incomplete. Yet Sir Hellsing waved the debate off and ordered Alucard to attack but to keep his blows in check._

"_This is so exiting!" Alucard roared with glee as the silver bullet from his Jackal handgun lanced towards Tsukune and missed him by mere millimeters which did little to ease the young vampire's discomfort of the whole situation. "I am having so much fun, yet you are but limited! Oh if I could only face you at your full strength! It'll be the best fun I've had in ages!"_

"_I am unsure how I should respond to your 'amusement' when it is produced at my unfortunate expense!" Tsukune growled in annouance as he parried each possible aimed shot at his head with the Koumori Saber. He had fought but a handful of demons and a horde or two of monsters back in Japan with little effort on his part, yet he struggled to keep up with Vlad Dracula III at Level Two. He could extrapolate that he could possibly match this demon in vampire form at his highest release state if his seal was removed, but he knew not of what other tricks and abilities Alucard had at his disposal at such a yoki apex. If he was to be victorious, it would by phyyric at best though the thought of the end results to be lethal was not beyond his mind. If he survives this little "friendly spar" he would never again return to England._

"_Then show me your rage! Attack me! Try to kill me! Stop holding yourself back!" Alucard ordered as he fired multiple silver rounds, all but one missed as a single silver bullet grazed Tsukune's right shoulder. To the Aluca Vurdulaka, the mere flesh wound burned terribly and even the regenerative abilities were stunted due to the presense of silver. "See? A Nosferatu would have lost a limb from a mere scratch! Yet you can still fight on without worry! Now come at me!"_

"_Even if I were to take this seriously enough to consider the act of extinquishing your life, I doubt that your master would be pleased if I did miraculously succeed in the labor!" Tsukune argued as he swung the Koumori Lance in defense._

"_Keep your mind on the here and now, between you and me! Now fight!" Alucard roared as he charged towards Tsukune who parried the ram attack with the Koumori Shield._

"_And to think, Okaa-san was so adiment to visit England.." Tsukune groaned in annoyance._

"_Enough talk, have at you!" Alucard then performed a feint which caused Tsukune's head to be mere centimeters from the muzzle of the No-Life King's Casull pistol. Then the trigger was pulled and-_

Tsukune then awoke from the nightmarish phantasm with a powerful gasp. "Such an omen for the end of the trimester. And it just had to be _that_ memory to enrich the ill fortune!"

Many students have struggled with their trimester finals. Many would pass the minimum, some would go above and beyond the par, and the unfortunate few would waste away their precious break in remedial classes.

Only one of the Newspaper Club failed to pass as one Ginei Morioka would find out.

* * *

Well, that's basically it for now. It should be obvious by now exactly which franchise I was talking about by now. And as it should be obvious by now, the Newspaper Club's next adventure would involve witches and man-eating plants. But wait! I have a little surprise for you all that I'm personally surprised that I haven't even thought up until now.

"What's the surprise" you might ask? Well if I did tell ya, then it wouldn't be a surprise in the first place. As for why I'm doing such a tease? Well, I'm just that much of a sadistic *bleep*, it's just too fun messing with people like this. But I'll give you all a little hint and an internet cookie-

Kurumu: COOKIES?! Where?!

NOT FOR YOU! It's for a member of the audience who guesses my surprise.

Kurumu: Well, can I try to-

No

Kurumu: Why!

Because you're part of the cast and as such privy to my little plot secrets. And second, you eat too much sweets as is.

Kurumu: Aww...

As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, here's my hint: It's a plot element that was revealed in the current story arc of the Rosario + Vampire Season II manga that involves a certain vampire among the cast.

Kurumu: OH! You mean the-

SHUT UP! You're spoiling it for me! You know what, that's it! No more sweets for you!

Kurumu: Aww...

Gin: Does this mean that I can have that internet treat if I guess right as well?

...Don't make me bring out the newspaper roll.

As always, no flames nor brutally honest reviews will be tolerated.


End file.
